Enduring the Evil 2
by Librius
Summary: A haunted past leads to a darker future. Everyone is on the run, this time, in Raccoon City itself. They must now find a way to escape their ruined home, this time with the help of Claire Redfield and rookie cop Leon S. Kennedy.
1. Never Again

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Summary: Seven days have passed since the destruction of the mansion, although there were many survivors, all of them were haunted by the memories of what happened there. STARS survivors Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Richard Aiken and Rebecca Chambers, along with fellow citizens Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor and Scott, with the help of STARS Alpha Team member Brad Vickers managed to escape the mansion deep in the Arklay Forest minutes before its destruction, although, despite surviving the nightmare, they lost many friends in the process of their escape. In the present, the past haunts them.**

**Chapter 1 - Never Again**

**September 29**

The sound of a motorcycle engine filled the silent air of the highway as it drove towards the city in the distance, night time, the sky was really dark, but everywhere was lit up thanks to the street lights.

The motorcycle reached the inner parts of Raccoon City and came to a halt, everything was quiet, except the sound of the motorcycle which growled in the silence.

The woman slowly took her helmet off and took in a deep breath before looking around. "Ah, I'm finally here." The woman shut off her motorcycle and got off, placing her helmet on the small vehicle before turning to face the empty street's of the city.

On the other side of the diner, a lone vehicle had stopped, letting its engine fill the air for a moment before the man inside stepped out. "What have we got here?" He said as he turned the vehicle off and closed the door to check out a body just a short distance away.

At the gas station, a man came flying through a window and landed onto the ground with a loud, hard impact, there was blood everywhere on him, but the man groaned, as he slowly got back up, almost as if he wasn't affected by the impact.

The man that had punched him ran for his truck and started it up. "That guy's a maniac! Why'd he bite me?!" Without another word the man drove off, while the other man slowly limped after the truck.

The young man in the police uniform kneeled down next to the body, placing a hand over it to observe the wounds. "Man, what a mess. What could of done this?"

Footsteps filled the air.

The police officer didn't take long to hear them and immediately glanced around only to find several people limping towards him from his vehicle. He turned and saw more and more coming from other directions, they were everywhere. "What, are these things?"

The people were getting closer and closer, the police officer had no choice but to pull out his gun and aim it at them. "Alright, that's far enough, don't move!"

They continued towards him, not listening to his words, like they didn't even hear him.

"Don't move!"

The police officer stepped back but something caught his foot, he looked down to see the body he had just taken a look at had came back and tried to bite his leg.

"NO!" Without hesitation, he lowered his gun and fired at the persons head, killing them instantly. He immediately turned back to the crowd of people going towards him.

He began firing off several shots at one of them and successfully hit them in the chest, only to make them stumble back a little but they continued to limp towards him.

"What's up with that guy? That was a clean hit." The officer said as he continued to back away down the alley, the people continued to limp after him, all he could do was keep shooting to keep them away.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?"

Inside the diner, the woman wandered around looking for people, the whole city was quiet, the streets were empty, sure it was night time and the chances of everyone being in their own homes was a possibility but there would atleast be some people around, it was too quiet.

When she reached the corner of the room she finally found someone, his clothes were ripped and messy and he was leaning over someone. "Uh, hello?"

The man slowly turned and faced her and snarled at her, there was, from what it looked like, blood all over his face, his eyes looked very strange and he looked like he was beaten up real bad.

The woman gasped and stepped back as the man got up and began limping towards her. "Look, I'm sorry I bothered you ok? Just, don't come any closer. Are you listening!" She said as she backed away, only to hear a sound behind her.

She turned to see more people outside banging on the door, just like the man that was limping towards her, they looked exactly the same, like they were beaten up real bad. "Ah!" The woman turned to the other man heading towards her and noticed an exit at the end of the room on her left and made a run for it.

"I'm running out of ammo here."

In the blink of an eye, the diner exit slammed open, the police officer was already aiming at the woman who gasped as she stopped and faced him, putting her hands up.

The cops sight slowly moved from the woman to the man behind her.

"Wait! Don't shoot-"

"Get down!"

The woman ducked, allowing the cop to get a clear shot at the mans head, killing him instantly and making him fall to the floor with a loud thud. The woman just stared in shock before she turned back to the cop, who held his hand out to her. "We can't stay out here, head to the police station, It'll be a lot safer."

The woman took his hand without hesitation and the two immediately sprinted away from the crowd of people and towards an empty police car. "There!" They entered the car and immediately started it up, the sound of the cars engine roaring louder than the crowd of people. "Buckle up."

"Ok."

They quickly drove off, while the crowd of people continued to limp around the streets, some going after them.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month Earlier...<strong>

**Raccoon City, Alex's House, 9:00 AM**

Alex opened his eyes, again, he could not keep them shut. He had managed to get atleast a few hours of sleep, but of course, every time his sleep became deep, the nightmare had struck him and he found himself remembering every single thing that happened seven days ago.

**(Alex Robertson, 19 years old, Bare-Knuckle Boxer, Teacher at a Bare-Knuckle Boxing school)**

"...Fuck it..." Alex sat up and got out of bed. He put on his house coat and slowly made his way down the stairs and into the living room, to no surprise, he found everyone else sitting around looking like they had seen better days.

"Couldn't sleep?" Alex asked.

Connor slowly turned to him. "Couldn't sleep."

**(Connor Anderson, 18 years old, jokes before serious, works at a local shop)**

Alex sighed and made his way into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Scott was sitting in the kitchen next to the window reading the newspaper as usual. Bryan, Danny, Connor, Stuart and Marc were in the living room watching a movie. Jamie was sitting down eating breakfast but watched the tv also.

Alex shook his head, everything was quiet, last time he checked, things were never as quiet as this, Bryan was always so loud, Danny, Connor and Jamie were always talking, and Andrew...no...he didn't want to bring him up. It pained him enough already that Andrew was killed. But what happened to Andrew and Kyle just made him want to run right out into the middle of the street and scream bloody murder.

Scott of course, remained the same, he knew Scott could be an asshole sometimes, but he did care, he was just too damn good at keeping himself from breaking down.

"Scott...?" Alex said in a quiet tone.

"What?" Scott replied not taking his sight away from the newspaper.

**(Scott Calver, 20 years old, former military, gun shop owner)**

"Do you think...we'll ever be rid of these memories? These nightmares that we have everynight?" Alex asked.

Scott took a drink from his cup and went back to reading his newspaper but replied. "I don't have any nightmares, but I would say you might not be rid of them for quite a while. Something like that will never leave your memories for a good long time, but don't worry, it will leave eventually."

Alex sighed and returned to making his coffee. "I guess It's just...It's the others. They looked to me to lead them through that horror and to safety, and although I did a slight ok job at it, at the same time, I did a fucking shit job at it."

Scott looked over his shoulder at him. "Alex, the guys, they are all young and still have a lot to live for, they look up to you as a leader, a leader who can make the perfect choices and decisions for them. And a leader who can actually lead them to a better life, they need you, and you need them, you can protect them, they can protect you, they all rely on you to decide everything, and even though you may think you did a shit job at leading them all before, you did damn well as good as you possibly could in a situation like that. Besides, you can learn from any mistake you've made from the previous incident to make yourself a stronger leader, that's all I can say Alex."

Alex finished making his coffee but stood frozen still for a second until he finally understood what Scott meant. "Yeah...I think I get it now...thanks Scott."

"Don't mention it..." Scott looked at him. "No seriously...don't mention it." He returned to his newspaper.

Alex walked back into the living room and sat down next to Danny and Bryan. The only sound that filled the air was the sound of the tv from the movie everyone was watching, Jamie picking at his breakfast with his fork and the heavy breathing coming from everyone who made it possible for their breathing to be heard.

"How is everyone?" Alex said filling up the silence with his still slightly tired voice.

"Like shit." Connor replied first.

"Good." Stuart said.

**(Stuart Reilly, 19 years old, Kickboxer, works at a gym)**

Marc shrugged. "I'm fine."

**(Marc Wallace, 18 years old, Boxer, works at a gym)**

Jamie remained silent and continued eating.

Bryan and Danny stayed silent also.

Alex looked at them. "Bryan...Danny..."

Silence.

"You guys want to go out for a walk or something?" Alex asked.

"I don't think I can ever go outside again..." Bryan said with a hint of fear in his voice. "Never again."

**(Bryan Hunter, 18 years old, martial arts freak)**

Danny ran his hands through his long ginger hair and sighed. "He's right...take a flashback to what happened after we stepped outside last time."

**(Daniel 'Danny' Bleyker, 18 years old, rock band maniac, works at a music school)**

Alex shook his head. "Come on guys...we would just be going out for a walk, nothing could possibly happen there."

Bryan looked at Alex. "Yeah...and we went on a mere camping trip and two of our friends died, fate has a cruel way of messing with people if you ask me."

"Bryan, Danny, calm down, just relax. Just try and put this all behind you, all you need to know is that we have memories of our friends and that's all that matters. As long as we remember the good times we all had then nothing can possibly keep us down." Alex explained.

"I don't know Alex...I just don't know anymore..." Bryan said looking down at the floor, trying to think.

Alex nodded slightly. "Neither do I Bryan..."

Danny put his arms around both of them and pulled them closer to him. "We're best friends...we all are...we still got each other."

Connor stood up. "Danny's right, besides, remember what that one STARS motherfucker with the sunglasses said, it was Umbrella, it was all Umbrella. To believe a company like them would have even caused shit like that."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, well I will tell you this Connor, I will not let this go unpunished, I'm gonna go meet up with Chris at the Raccoon City Police Department soon and try and discuss things with his Chief."

Stuart spoke up. "Yeah well let's hope he doesn't decide to arrest you and the rest of us. Remember, you guys were most likely not allowed to go camping there in the first place. It would be a damn good piece of luck if he let you off."

Marc shrugged. "Yeah, you should try and be careful about what you say so he doesn't totally flip out, because I think you know one wrong word with the police chief could pretty much make you fucked."

"What makes you say that?" Stuart asked.

Marc looked at him. "I heard the RCPD Chief is a huge asshole, it wouldn't surprise me if Alex came back here with a couple of cops holding his hands."

Alex stood up and smirked a little. "Well I assure you, that ain't gonna happen."

* * *

><p><strong>August 7...<strong>

Of course, one of the biggest problems everyone was dealing with was nightmares, nightmares about zombies, it was only recently found out that they weren't the only ones that had nightmares about them. Jill Valentine had called Alex and informed him of her emotional condition on nightmares involving zombies. Alex had already told her that they were all the same, it was no surprise that everyone was like this right now, after all, since when do you get caught in a situation with zombies?

"I'm going out for a walk, anyone want to come with me?" Alex asked looking at the others.

Even after the amount of time that passed, Bryan and Danny were still down, Jamie was still too quiet, Connor couldn't be bothered, Stuart and Marc wanted to stay with Jamie, and Scott was just, Scott.

"Hold on."

Alex turned to the source of the voice. Bryan stood up. "I could go for a walk right now, I need some fresh air anyway."

Danny stood up next. "Yeah me too."

Alex smiled. "Ok..." He turned his sight to Scott. "We'll be back soon Scott, make sure no one burns the place down while we're away."

Scott just waved at them, not taking his sights off of his newspaper. Alex, Bryan and Danny left the house and started walking down the street. It didn't take long for their silence to break though.

"Hey Alex by the way, does Louise know about what happened?" Bryan asked.

Alex kept his sights on the street up ahead, he spoke without looking back at him. "Yes..." He replied.

Danny spoke up next. "What was she like?"

Alex sighed. "She was crying, she was really sad."

"I see...I honestly don't blame her." Danny finished.

Bryan looked at Alex again. "So I'm guessing you're gonna go to her apartment and give her some company or something?"

"Yeah...I think she could use it right now anyway." Alex replied.

"Knowing what she's like when it comes to us, I think you're right." Danny said.

Alex and the others arrived into one of the main streets and looked around. "Hey Alex, did you talk to Chris yet? I heard you and him were going to talk to the RCPD Chief about what happened back then." Bryan spoke up.

Alex shook his head. "I think it may be in best interest to leave that to Chris, if I do go with him then we might actually get in trouble, and we've already had enough of that."

Danny looked at his phone. "Well what're we gonna do then? If you want Alex then you can go to Louise's house, we don't mind."

Alex nodded and walked on. Danny followed.

Bryan was about to follow until someone across the street caught his attention. The woman in red, who was quite far away, stared at him, she had sunglasses on so it was quite difficult to fully picture her face, but she stared at him. Bryan glared back, there was something odd about the woman, before he could do anything a bus zoomed right past him, as soon as it passed the woman was no longer there.

"What the..." Bryan muttered with confusion in his eyes.

"Hey Bryan! You coming or what?!" Alex shouted.

Bryan nodded and ran on to catch up with them.

* * *

><p><em>"Jamie..."<em>

_Jamie looked up from the table, he was alone, everything was quiet except the sound of the tv on low volume, but he could of sworn he heard someone call his name._

_"Jamie..."_

_"Who's there?" Jamie said standing up from the table._

_Silence._

_"ANSWER ME!" Jamie shouted._

_Again, silence._

_"I am here Jamie..."_

_"That voice...it couldn't be..." Jamie's eyes widened._

_"You are not alone...I promised you a future...you promised to help me...I plan to keep my promise...would you be willing to still keep yours?"_

_"Yes! Of course! But where are you?" Jamie shouted looking around._

_"Don't be afraid Jamie...just live...we will meet again."_

_"WAIT!"_

Jamie opened his eyes and stood up from the table. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, everything was exactly the same way it was in his dream, the tv was on and the volume was low, but he couldn't hear a voice this time.

"It was...a dream? ...Is he really dead?"

**(Jamie Anderson, 17 years old, quiet pacifist, works at a local shop)**

Just as Jamie was about to sit back down, he noticed a letter on the table. "Must be from the others..." He said before he opened it.

"Wait..."

_"Jamie, I hope you wake up and read this letter soon. I am currently under orders from someone you may know, to return you to him. I will do so, and you will meet me in due time, for now, have faith and be patient, you will have everything you have ever wanted soon enough."_

"Could it be? No...it couldn't...but then...I'd be an idiot to doubt that after seeing all the crazy shit back at that mansion...I guess I'll have to wait..."

"Yo Jamie!"

Jamie quickly hid the letter and turned to where he heard the voice, Stuart and Marc entered the living room.

"Oh, hey guys."

Stuart smiled. "What's going on?"

"Nothing...much...where's the others?" Jamie asked.

Marc shrugged. "They're away, Alex, Bryan and Danny are probably over at Louise's house, Connor and Scott went to get some groceries, remember?."

"Oh...right...I see..."

"Jamie...you've been quiet alot...you're definitely up to something aren't you?" Marc asked.

Jamie shook his head. "No! Of course not!"

Stuart smirked. "Yeah...sure...come on Jamie...don't lie to us. We know you have something on your mind. What's up? Talk to us man."

Jamie sighed and gave up. "I...I'm just upset over the death of someone who could of made my life better."

"Huh?" Stuart and Marc exchanged confused looks before turning back to Jamie. "What are you talking about? Andrew and Kyle?"

Jamie looked at them. "...They...yes...them too...but someone else. I just can't explain right now...I'm sorry guys."

"Eh, It's ok man, we don't expect you to be able to focus on your words after barely getting out of a nightmare, take your time." Stuart said.

Marc nodded. "Yeah...just tell us when you think you can, remember, you can tell us anything, our opinions of you will never change pal."

Jamie watched them both leave and for a moment remained silent. He stayed silent, but then a smirk found Its way onto his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Raccoon City, Louise's apartment, 3:00 PM<strong>

"So Alex...are the others getting on ok?" Louise asked as she gave Alex a cup of coffee.

Alex took a drink from his cup and nodded. "They're getting better...Jamie seems to have lost it and went mute, Connor is just, angry, Stuart and Marc are pretty much shocked and Scott...well...he's just himself."

Louise turned to Bryan and Danny who were sitting on the opposite side of the living room table. "Bryan? Danny? Would you two like anything to drink?"

Bryan remained silent but shook his head.

Danny ran his hand through his long ginger hair and spoke for both of them. "Me and Bryan are fine, we just feel like relaxing right now."

"Ok..." Louise said before she turned back to Alex. "Alex...could you...do you mind telling me how Kyle died?"

Alex looked at Bryan and Danny, who merely nodded, and turned back to Louise. "Alright..."

_"KYLE!" Alex bolted through the forest followed by Bryan and Jamie ignoring the branches hitting against them as they ran through the thick fog. They eventually came to an open area and found Kyle lying down on the ground getting attacked by a dog._

_"Kyle?" Alex said hoping the dog hadn't done much damage to him._

_The dog chewed off a huge piece of him and blood splattered all over the ground._

_"NO!" Alex shouted aiming his rifle and shot the dog right through the head. He ran over to Kyle and checked his pulse. "Oh...shit..."_

_Bryan and Jamie just stood there and stared speechlessly at him._

_Bryan snapped out of his thoughts and spoke up. "Alex...please tell me he's..."_

_Alex looked at them, a tear was dripping down his eye. "He's...he's dead..."_

_Jamie fell to his knees and just stared off into space. "What? That can't be...no way..."_

_Bryan walked over to Kyle's body and kneeled down beside him. "That's...that's ridiculous." He looked at Kyle and slowly shook his head. "What...what are we...what are we gonna say to his parents? What are we gonna do?"_

_Alex sighed and sat down. "I dunno...fuck the trip, it's gone wrong, horribly, we need to fucking get him out of here."_

_Bryan nodded. "I know but..." He stared back down at Kyle. "How can we get him out of here without a car?"_

_Alex stood up and looked around. "Look, let's just take him back to the camp first, we'll figure out what to do from there, Jamie..."_

_Jamie looked up and nodded, tears were running down his face but he wiped them away and walked over to Kyle. As soon as he bent down to pick Kyle up his eyes opened._

_Jamie's eyes widened and jumped back. "HOLY SHIT!"_

_Alex and Bryan turned and saw Kyle moving, he was struggling to get up, but he was getting up slowly._

_"Kyle! Thank god man I thought you were-" Before Alex could finish, Kyle leaped ontop of him and tried to bite him._

_"What the fuck?! Kyle what are you doing?! KYLE!" Alex shouted as he struggled to restrain Kyle._

_Bryan and Jamie just stared, wondering what was going on._

_"Well don't just stand there! GET HIM OFF OF ME!"_

_Bryan and Jamie grabbed Kyle but he immediately went for them, they both shoved him back and helped Alex up._

_Bryan looked at him. "What's wrong with his eyes?"_

_Jamie shook his head. "Kyle what's wrong?"_

_Alex clenched his fist. "How is that possible? That dog ripped him apart and he's still alive? That ain't possible, but..."_

_Kyle was slowly limping towards them._

_The trio backed away from him. "Kyle?"_

_"Kyle don't you recognize us?"_

_"It's us!"_

_Alex shook his head. "No...something's wrong, I don't think any human being could survive something like that, he got ripped apart. I don't know what's wrong but we have to take care of him."_

_Bryan looked at him. "What do you mean?"_

_Alex looked at Bryan and tilted his head sideways towards Kyle. "Bryan, you know what I mean."_

_Bryan's eyes widened. "What? No way man! I ain't shooting him!"_

_Alex grabbed him. "He just tried to bite me, he's crazed all of a sudden, I don't know why and I personally don't want to know, do him a favour Bryan."_

_Bryan stepped in front of them and looked at his hunting rifle and back at Kyle. "Kyle..."_

_Kyle continued to limp towards them._

_Bryan lifted his rifle up and aimed it at Kyle's head, a tear dropped down his face. "I'm sorry man." Bryan pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out of the rifle and went through Kyle's head. The noise of the bang slowly got quieter until everything went silent. Kyle fell to the ground with a loud thud and was no longer moving._

Louise gasped. "Th-That's...awful!"

"Tell me about it." Alex said. "It was our fucking fault. First, we should never have even let him take us to that damn forest in the first place and second, we should never have fucking let him go off by himself!"

"Alex calm down, there was nothing you could do." Louise took Alex's hand.

Alex slowly pulled his hand away and sighed. "I could of done something, if I had been there before that dog attacked him, I could of saved him, but...but..."

"Life has a cruel way of messing with people." Danny finished for him.

Alex nodded slightly. "Yeah..."

Bryan slowly looked down at the floor. "Andrew..."

"I know..." Alex said looking back at Louise. "Andrew got the worst of it In my opinion..."

"What happened?" Louise asked in a nervous tone.

Alex sighed and explained.

_"AHHH! ALEX! ALEX! AH! AHHHH!"_

_Alex glanced around and his eyes widened, he could see the blood spreading all over the floor. "ANDREW!" Alex ran over and kicked the zombie off of Andrew._

_The zombie got back up but Bryan, Danny, Scott and Connor all fired their weapons at it, taking it down instantly._

_"Andrew! Andrew!" Alex kneeled down beside Andrew who was breathing heavily, there was blood everywhere and the bite marks were so deep into his neck that the blood didn't stop pouring out._

_Danny kneeled down beside him. "Andrew it's gonna be alright! You're gonna be okay!"_

_"It's alright, you're gonna be alright bro." Connor said trying to calm him down._

_Andrew continued to breath heavily. "A-Alex...I don't want to be...one of those things..."_

_Alex shook his head and held Andrew's hand as he continued. "I don't...want to become one of those monsters. W-Walking around...without a soul..."_

_Alex nodded. "You won't."_

_"I'm sorry...I wasn't much help to you guys was I?" Andrew said as he coughed out blood._

_Connor shook his head. "Hell no man! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten this far!"_

_Andrew smiled. "Thanks Connor..."_

_Everyone started to hold back tears, some were letting them out, some were struggling to hold them in. Tears were falling down Alex's face but he continued to stare at Andrew, Jamie shed tears but kept his head down to hide his face, Connor, Bryan and Danny weren't holding back and let their tears out, Scott shed no tears but stared in disbelief._

_Andrew clenched his fist and slowly aimed it at them, Alex and the others could see his ring with his name on it. Alex put his fist against Andrew's, followed by Danny and Bryan, then Connor and Jamie, and after a few seconds, Scott managed a slight smile and put his fist against the rest of them._

_Andrew smiled. "You guys are my best friends, you're my family, I love you all."_

_Alex nodded. "Yeah..."_

_Andrew coughed up more blood. "Please, Scott, shoot me, if I'm going to die, I want to atleast die without turning, and knowing you were the one that put me to rest." He removed his ring and gave it to Alex. "Take my ring, and remember me."_

_Alex nodded and stood up. "Andrew, you will always be with us, you know that."_

_Andrew slightly nodded, his breathing became faster and heavier._

_Bryan shook his head. "Not this way man, not when we were so close..."_

_Andrew smiled. "It's alright Bryan, please, don't grieve over me, be strong, as long as we are all friends 'til the end, that's all that matters. I'm going to be with Kyle, we'll be watching over you all, so please, for all of our sakes, live."_

_Bryan nodded and stood up without hesitation, Scott, followed by Alex, Jamie, Connor, Danny and Bryan all aimed their weapons at Andrew as he slowly started to close his eyes._

_"I'm sorry Andrew." Bryan quietly muttered._

_After a few seconds passed, Andrew stopped moving, and following Scott's lead, the six of them fired all of their weapons into Andrew._

Bryan and Danny remained silent. Louise just gasped. "I-I...I'm so sorry you had to go through with doing that Alex. It must have felt really bad."

"Felt like bullshit! That's what it felt like!" Danny shouted.

Alex stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside down at the crowded streets. "It did, it was a damn virus that caused all that shit."

"Any chance It's gone?" Louise asked.

"It is, I'm sure...no...I know it is. It was what turned all the people in the mansion into zombies, and is obviously the cause of all the monsters there too. But the mansion blew up, nothing could escape that, I know that much." Alex explained.

Bryan looked up at him. "Alex...Umbrella..."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, Umbrella are the ones responsible for that. They are the ones responsible for those zombies and monsters, they are ones responsible for the deaths of my friends. But...I don't care how much control they have over this city, I don't care if no one stands up to them, I will do everything in my power to make sure they pay for taking the lives of my friends."

"You know we've always got your back Alex." Bryan said.

Danny smiled. "Yeah, we will always have your back."

"Thanks." Alex said before turning back to the window and looked down at the crowded streets. He was glad he still had his friends support, even after all the events that occurred during the mansion. All he could imagine though, is the chaos that would take place in Raccoon city, had something escaped the mansion.

****Authors Notes: Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed. We see the current condition of everyone right now and as you clearly saw, they all aren't doing well at the moment. We're also reminded of the how Kyle and Andrew got killed, and someone left Jamie a note, who though? And as for the woman in red that Bryan saw, they have more questions that they want answered. Hope you liked the chapter, please Review, feedback is always appreciated.****


	2. What's going on?

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 2 - What's going on?**

**August 15...**

_"More time had passed and still nothing had changed. Jill had recently contacted me and told me that not that long ago, Chris was suspended for assaulting another officer, I wonder why he would do that. But then, the situation we all got involved in a while ago, I wouldn't be surprised if it got him all worked up. I even heard that Chris did indeed talk with police chief Brian Irons about the mansion incident, but Umbrella could not be charged with any crime because all evidence we had was destroyed along with the mansion, plus, few people are willing to mention the incident because of Umbrella's influence in the city. But that won't stop Chris, that won't stop me, even if we have no evidence, I know what Umbrella is capable of so far, and I will be willing to do everything in my power to take them down."_

"So you're saying that the police chief didn't believe what Chris told him?" Connor asked.

Alex nodded. "Jill told me a lot, apparently since we didn't have any evidence of what Umbrella did, the chief didn't believe Chris."

"What an asshole." Connor said.

"Definitely." Marc added.

Danny spoke up. "Hey now, he is right about one thing, we did not have any evidence, but come on, what kind of evidence would be needed for something like that?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know..."

Scott sighed and finally spoke up. "You guys are idiots."

"What?" Connor asked turning to Scott.

"It was pretty clear the chief wasn't gonna believe Chris, the only evidence he even had was his own words, and for an asshole police chief like Irons, that ain't enough. Obviously the first thing to do is actually find out more on Umbrella if that's possible, of course, should you decide not to, then it is understandable. Not many people are willing to get involved with them." Scott explained.

Alex looked at the others. "Scott's right, if we want to convince the police then we need to get more evidence, the first thing we should do is find some information, but, how are we gonna do that exactly?"

Scott sighed again. "Do I need to do everything around here? If you want to get information on Umbrella then obviously the smartest thing to do would be going to someone who is already on the damn job. Didn't you say Chris was already up to something?"

"You're right, I should go and talk to Chris, maybe he might have an idea on what we can do."

Danny got up and went upstairs into Bryan's room, the lights were off, but he could still see thanks to the little bit of light shining through the small open spaces. Bryan was sitting down on his bed, looking down at the floor, but he had a small piece of paper in his hand, maybe he was looking at that Danny thought.

"Bryan?"

Bryan slowly looked up at him. "What?"

Danny sat down next to him. "What's up? You all right?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Bryan said quietly.

Danny looked at the piece of paper in Bryan's hand. "What's that?"

Bryan also looked back at it. "A letter..."

"From..."

Bryan lifted his hand up and gave the letter to Danny. "From Rebecca."

Danny took the note and looked at it.

_"Bryan, I hope you get this letter as soon as possible. I really miss you, I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you, I have been busy dealing with some problems and recently there has been some trouble going on inside the Raccoon City Police Department. I want to see you again, as there's still much I want tell you, there is still so much for us to know about each other. I had recently heard that you and the rest of your friends are going to leave Raccoon City soon, I honestly don't blame you. I will also be leaving aswell, perhaps earlier than you, Richard will be coming with me too just to make sure I make it back all right. I know where you will be when you leave, I have left my own personal information at the end of this letter, if you need some company, or someone to talk to, come to me or let me know and I will find you. I...have something I really want to tell you but, well, I guess saying it over a letter would just be stupid, take care Bryan, I hope to see you again very soon. - Rebecca."_

"I see..." Danny said.

Bryan looked at him. "I...I don't know what to do Danny...there's so much on my mind right now that...It's just so hard to think."

Danny smiled and put his arm around his best friend. "Just tell her how you feel dude, It's the best way to sort out any difficult feelings."

Bryan sighed. "Even if I could, I think it's too late now, I'll have to wait until I see her again, hopefully I'll have figured out what I need to say."

Danny stood up and nodded. "If you need me to help you out then I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks Danny...hey, let's go get a drink, I'm thirsty." Bryan said finally managing a smile.

Danny returned his smile and they both left the room leaving the letter on Bryan's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Raccoon City Streets, 11:30 PM<strong>

Alex knew visiting Chris late at night would not be the best of ideas, but he had to talk to him. Chris must have found out something that could help him against Umbrella, but then he was probably only hoping that much. Assaulting another officer, getting suspended for it, and other things he did not know yet, there were a lot of things that needed explanations right now, and Chris was definitely the only one Alex could turn to for answers.

"What's going on?" Alex quietly said to himself as he wandered down the now dark and quiet street, the only thing that still filled up the silence was the sound of cars and other vehicles far away, the sound of the wind and the sound of his footsteps.

"I still can't believe all this happened..." Alex said to himself as he began to stare off into space.

_"Hey look here guys, if it ain't big Alex, what's up big man?"_

_Alex sighed and turned to face the three boys in front of him, the one in the middle who spoke to him was Matthew, or Matt, the biggest bully in the entire school, the other two were his two goons Rob and Pierce, they always tried messing with everyone in the entire school and no one ever stood up to them, they got away with everything, and it looked like today, Alex was their new victim for the whole year._

_Matt walked over to Alex and smirked. "So what you up to big man? Eh? You got anything planned this year?"_

_Alex walked around him but Rob and Pierce blocked the rest of his path._

_"Heh, where the hell do you think you're going, you ain't going nowhere, you go when I say you go." Matt said._

_Alex sighed and faced him. "What do you want Matt..."_

_Matt held out his hand. "Money, now, I ain't got any for my lunch today and you're giving me yours."_

_Alex smirked. "Oh I'm so sorry Matt but I'm afraid I need mine for my own lunch, I think you'll have to get money from someone else."_

_Matt punched him in the face, Rob and Pierce then grabbed Alex and held his arms to restrain him. "You obviously don't get it, I'm not asking, I'm telling."_

_Alex looked up at him. "You ain't getting anything from me."_

_Matt punched him again. "You listen here you big bastard, you will do what I tell you, so far you're the only one out of everyone I've went after to actually entertain me a little by standing up to me, but let me warn you Alexander, you don't know who you're messing with."_

_Alex freed his arms from Rob and Pierce and glared at Matt. "And you obviously don't know who YOU'RE messing with Matthew...I'm gonna give you one chance to walk away right now."_

_Matt grinned. "Heh, or what?"_

_"Or else you will get the shit kicked out of you." Alex said._

_Matt laughed. "Hahahaha! HAHAHA! Hey guys did you hear that! Big Alex thinks he can kick the living shit out of the three of us by himself! HAHAHAHA!"_

_Alex smirked. "I didn't say by myself..."_

_Matt and the others stopped laughing after hearing those words, looks of confusion appeared on their faces now._

_Alex whistled._

_After a small second, one of the doors in the area next to them opened up, someone came out._

_"What's up Alex?"_

_Alex smiled. "Hey Bryan, you remember Matt and his little squadron of pricks right?"_

_Bryan looked at the three bullies and smirked. "Oh yeah, the bullies I heard so much about."_

_"Yeah, well apparently they want me to give them my money, and bend to their every will from what he said." Alex explained._

_Bryan grinned and faced Matt. "You made a big mistake trying to mess with Alex, Matt."_

_Matt raised a brow. "Oh really, you're barely taller than any of us Bryan, I doubt adding you would make a difference, me and my pals would still beat the living shit out of both of ya."_

_"Just because I ain't taller, doesn't mean I can't fight, looks can be deceiving, and like I said, you made a mistake when you chose to mess with Alex."_

_Matt just grinned. "Heh, and may I ask how so?"_

_Bryan returned his grin. "Because when you mess with Alex, you mess, with ALL of us."_

_"All of you?" Rob said confused._

_Bryan nodded and looked over his shoulder. "Alright guys! Looks like we got a couple of unfortunate bullies that are trying to pick a fight with Alex! You up for a little fight?"_

_"Hell yeah! Let's fucking do it!" Another exited the door behind Bryan, then another, and another, and another, a large group exited until there were seven._

_Matt's eyes widened._

_Connor pointed at Matt. "You little shits are about to get put in your place for trying to mess with our buddy!"_

_"We're gonna beat the living shit out of the three of ya!" Andrew added._

_Kyle spoke. "You chose the WRONG guy to mess with!"_

_"Especially when he has us!" Jamie spoke next._

_Scott just remained silent and glared at the three bullies._

_Alex turned to Matt. "So Matt um, what were you saying earlier about beating the living shit outta me?"_

_Matt turned and attempted to run but Alex stopped him with a punch, he grabbed Rob and Pierce and threw them both at his group and immediately the seven of them started beating into Rob and Pierce like a pack of wild dogs._

_It didn't take long for Alex to notice Rob and Pierce were already cut, bruised, bleeding and beaten. "That's enough, let's teach this scum a lesson."_

_Jamie, followed by the rest of the guys walked up the stairs and joined Alex, the eight of them circled around Matt as he was getting up._

_Matt finally got to his feet, only to see Alex and his seven best friends all around him. "Whoa...wait...wait...come on now...let's just talk this over Alex. You're a reasonable guy right?"_

_Alex shrugged. "Yeah you could say that, Scott what do you think?"_

_Scott looked at him. "Yeah you're good at being reasonable."_

_"Indeed I am, and why is that? Andrew could you answer that for me?"_

_Andrew smirked. "Because you make exceptions to assholes."_

_Alex's smirk lowered into a frown. "You're fucking right I do..."_

_Matt's eyes widened again as they all closed in on him, there was no escape. "No...no! Please wait! No! NO! NOOOO!"_

**_After School..._**

_"Well I must say, today was an amazing day wasn't it guys?" Alex asked as he walked down the street followed by the rest of his friends._

_Bryan jumped up and down smiling. "It was awesome! Not only did we beat the living shit out of the three biggest assholes in school but our beatdown on them actually made them leave the school after, didn't you hear?"_

_Danny nodded. "Yeah, I'm actually feeling pretty good about what we did. We did everyone in school a big favour."_

_Andrew looked at Alex. "Yeah, from what I hear Alex, everyone in school is suddenly starting to talk about us, how we totally destroyed Matt and his goons and made them leave, everyone is calling us heroes."_

_Kyle shrugged. "Can you blame them? Those assholes were running the school for quite a while, they got what was coming to them."_

_Andrew nodded. "You're right there Kyle."_

_Jamie spoke up. "I'm a pacifist man, but you should just be glad I helped you out there, it was only for a good cause, nothing more, just don't make me have to beat someone down again unless it is for a good reason."_

_Alex laughed. "Hahaha! Relax Jamie!"_

_Connor nodded. "Yeah, from what I hear, everyone is starting to treat us with a lot of respect, after what happened today, I don't think anyone will mess with us ever again, the best part is, this is our last year at school, and it looks like It's gonna be a damn good year at that."_

_Scott shrugged. "Just don't abuse whatever influence you think you have over everyone all of a sudden, It's not like we're gods or anything."_

_"Chill bro, I'm just saying, besides, I ain't saying that, I'm just saying everyone is gonna start treating us with great respect now." Connor added._

_"Well enjoy it while it lasts because it will all be gone when we leave." Scott finished._

_Alex nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry, when we leave school, we will have a greater future..." Alex stopped walking, the others stopped after until they were in a group circle. "A greater future, together." Alex put his hand in._

_Bryan nodded and put his hand over Alex's, followed by Danny, then Scott, Andrew followed, then it was Kyle, Connor was next._

_Jamie looked at them all and smiled. "Together." Jamie put his hand in, and the eight friends lifted their hands up into the air._

_Bryan bolted down the street. "Last one back buys drinks!"_

_Danny, Alex and Scott immediately followed him._

_"HEY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU CHEATED!" Connor shouted out. The rest of them followed and ran down the street all the way back home._

Alex snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hard gust of wind hit him. He stood frozen still thinking of those memories. "Back when things were normal, I said a greater future for all of us, together, but now we are no longer...no...we are still together, Andrew, Kyle, both of you still live on in our memories, and in our hearts, as long as you do, we will always be together, nothing can change that."

Alex looked up ahead, he could see Chris's apartment, he checked his watch, it was already past twelve, strange how time went by so fast. He rushed on ahead and entered the hall and walked up the stairs, as soon as he reached his door, he could hear him talking to someone else.

"Chris, did you get any information on what exactly this, G, is?"

It was Jill? What was she doing at Chris's apartment at this time?

"I don't exactly have all the details Jill, what I have here is all I found out."

"You must of went through a lot to find this kind of information..."

"I did...after seeing this, it just pisses me off even more. I-"

Alex knocked on the door.

There was silence.

A minute past and there was still silence, until the door was finally being unlocked. It opened, to reveal Chris.

"Alex? Wh-What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Chris asked.

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, I just wanted to visit you, and hope that you may have something that can help me out on how to deal with this whole Umbrella situation."

Chris looked down at the floor and turned to Jill who was hiding around the corner, she just shook her head slowly at him.

Chris turned back to Alex. "I...no...I'm sorry Alex, I...don't have anything yet."

Alex raised a brow, he knew very well Chris was lying, but he didn't want to push him, even after hearing about how he assaulted a police officer, he would only be making things difficult and decided to leave him alone. "I...see...that's ok, maybe I'll come see you again another time then eh?"

Chris put on a friendly smile. "Yeah...I'd like that. Goodnight Alex, and look after the others for me will you?"

"Scott? No. The rest of the guys? Yes." Alex said before walking away.

Chris chuckled before closing the door and then sighed.

Jill spoke up. "You don't want him and his friends getting involved in this any further do you?"

Chris looked at her. "It's not that Jill, I know Alex and the others deserve a chance of revenge, but they will only get hurt in the process, they shouldn't of even been involved in this to begin with, I am going to take down Umbrella myself, Alex and his friends can't help me. It's for the best, they will be safer that way."

Jill followed Chris into his living room. "Are you sure this is the best decision Chris?"

Chris nodded. "Yes...I'm sure, besides, I'm sure Alex would agree, I know he wouldn't want to put his closest friends in any danger."

Footsteps filled the silent air.

Jill and Chris both glanced around at the door they were just at.

"Alex...?"

Chris opened his door, Alex was nowhere in sight. He closed his door and returned to his living room only to see Jill looking out of the window. He looked out also, down the street, Alex was walking away, wrapped up in his long leather jacket.

Jill looked at Chris who merely sighed.

"I'm sorry Alex, but you and your friends have been put in enough danger, I hope you understand." Chris said to himself hoping his words would somehow find their way to Alex's mind.

Alex, who was walking away, just kept a calm look on his face. "Chris...I understand why you want to do this alone...but this isn't just your fight, the moment one of my friends was taken away from me, it was destined to be my fight. I don't know what you're planning to do right now Chris, but I promise you, one day, we will be fighting together side by side, I swear we will." Alex walked on, letting his breathing fill the now quiet air.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's house, 1:15 AM<strong>

The lights were still on, that Alex could see, obviously he could hear a bit of rumbling and jumping, the guys were up to something and he was nervous what it was.

Alex opened the door, entered the house, only to be greeted with the sound of the tv in the living room, and the guys wrestling each other.

Scott had everyone pinned on the floor and smirked. "Give up yet?"

"Never!"

Alex took his shoes off and threw his leather jacket on the stairs and entered the living room.

"Hey look Alex's back!" Connor manage to mutter out with everyone piled on top of him.

"Is this what you guys have been up to while I've been away?" Alex asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, these guys wanted a little exercise so I let them have it."

Alex observed them all, Connor was at the bottom of the pile, Jamie was pinned on top of him, Marc and Stuart were pinned on Jamie, Bryan and Danny were pinned on the rest of them and Scott just kept them all that way by sitting on them. "I suppose the only thing that's keeping them from getting free is you Scott?"

Scott tilted his head sideways. "You could say that..."

"Get him Alex!"

"Come on man!"

Alex smirked. "Alright Scott, you want to wrestle, let's wrestle." Alex said ripping his shirt off and throwing it away.

Scott just grinned at him.

Alex leaped at him. "Let's go!"

"Hey watch it!"

"We're still down and under you know!"

"OW! He's got my arm!"

"Come on take him down!"

Across the street, a woman in red sitting on a bench, observed the group through their window and opened up a small computer.

"So, is this all of them?"

A voice came from the computer. _"Yes...there were originally two more of them but, unfortunate circumstances resulted in their, demise."_

"I see, that's too bad, Jamie is the one you want me to bring back to you right?"

_"Not until you have completed your mission, it will get done quicker if you deal with that first. Then, bring Jamie to me."_

"What about his friends?"

_"If they get in the way, improvise. But I'm sure Jamie's unanswered loyalty will help him think up something of his own, perhaps he might surprise you by the time you're done."_

"They're all just a bunch of teens, I highly doubt it, well, all of them except the two others."

_"That is Alex and Scott, I searched up their information and their backgrounds, apparently it would seem Scott was formerly in the military for a short time but has quite a lot of experience, therefor, he is the biggest threat, the second being Alex as he is in charge."_

"So you want me to take them both out?"

Silence.

_"No...I have a better idea."_

* * *

><p><em>"We told you we always got your back."<em>

_"And we always will."_

_"You guys...are the best..."_

_"Alex, do you remember when we first came together?"_

_"...Yeah."_

_"We all created an unbreakable bond of friendship, a bond that no one outside could break."_

_"Indeed we did Bryan..."_

_"Dude, we have all known each other, our entire, lives. Nothing can break our friendship."_

_"Yeah, you're right Danny."_

_"Not even, Umbrella?"_

_"No, not a chance Bryan."_

_"Just because they caused so much hell, just because they messed everything up, doesn't mean our bond is broken."_

_"Yeah, in fact it is much stronger, we may be down, we may be hurt and wounded, but we are certainly not out."_

_"You said it Alex."_

_"If only things were normal, it just had to be this way."_

_"Heh, come on now, after what we've been through? This is as normal as it gets."_

_"True."_

_"Come on Danny, Bryan, I say we keep going, nothing will stop us, not even Umbrella itself."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Time to go."_

_"Scott?"_

_"Scott?"_

_"Scott!"_

_"...What?"_

_"You ok?"_

_"I'm always ok."_

_"You look like hell."_

_"...Whatever."_

_"Come on man, we're leaving."_

_"You should just go without me, don't worry, I'll catch up."_

_"Yeah, fuck you, now come on!"_

_"You guys are just too soft."_

_"Maybe we're just keeping to an oath we all swore when we all first met."_

_"Alex, Danny, Bryan, I...heh...you guys are idiots."_

_"Hahahaha!"_

_"So what do you say buddy, think you can Endure again?"_

_"You're Damn right I can."_

**_IMPORTANT: To Continue reading in Chronological Order, Please Read Enduring the Evil 3, Chapters 1 to 19._**

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. So yeah a good number of events take place in this chapter, now you'll notice that when you get to the next chapter, it takes a big jump forward. That's the point of it all though, as you can see above, to continue reading the storyline in the right order, go to Enduring the Evil 3 and read that in order for it to make sense, otherwise, continue if you want. Please Review, the feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Inescapable Nightmare

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 3 - Inescapable Nightmare**

**September 29, Raccoon City, 10:00 PM**

_"They say that small events can cause huge outcomes, sometimes, and that was indeed proven many times in the past, when we were still in high school, when we were all dealing with our first jobs, when we went on a camping trip. But no one really knew just how much a single nightmarish event could change the lives of us, forever, it gave us a bigger purpose to go on living, it was the beginning of something much bigger, it was something that was supposed to start off a darker yet, strangely but true, greater future for us all. We were all born into this world with our own gifts, strengths, all that stuff, we came together as a group of friends, the best of friends, and formed a bond that would never be broken by anyone outside it."_

"Are you sure this is a good idea Alex? To leave her alone like this?"

"I know what I'm doing Jamie. Jill is strong, she will make it through this, I know she will, we will see her and Chris again, I swear it, then I will bring down Umbrella for what they have done." Alex explained as he carefully wandered through the ruined streets of Raccoon City, his friends right behind him.

The group sat down in a small clear area to take a breather, after already dealing with a lot of things tonight, they knew it would be a while before they could get another break.

"Ok, what do we have?" Alex asked.

Scott checked his handgun and sighed. "One full clip, that's it."

Bryan shrugged. "All I have left is a knife."

Alex looked at the others. "We should be lucky we even found these guns otherwise we wouldn't have had anything to defend ourselves with."

Danny spoke up. "So what do we do now?"

Alex looked at the ground. "Well the first thing to do would be to meet up with Stuart and Marc, from the phone call we got just before everything went to hell again, they're alive, the most safest place would have to be-"

"A gun shop?" Jamie cut in.

Alex just glared at him.

Jamie shrugged. "Just a thought, it is safe too."

Scott nodded. "He is right, the Kendo Gun Shop Isn't actually that far from here, we could get some weapons from there, It'll help us put up more of a fight anyway."

Connor nodded. "Scott's right, if that place is close by then I'd like to go there and get something that I can kick ass with."

"We'll do that, but first we need to figure out where to go from there." Alex said.

Jamie looked at him. "Where then?"

Alex continued. "The Raccoon City Police Department, surely there has to be some people still alive there."

Connor spoke up. "I remember Jill saying she was already there."

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that we do what we have to in order to survive, like I said, Stuart and Marc are already on their way there even as we speak." Alex explained.

Scott stood up and looked around. "Well let's hope they can make it."

"They will." Jamie said.

Bryan sat down and sighed. "I still can't believe all of this you know, I mean...here we thought that, that it was over. And look where we are now, the whole damn thing, has taken Raccoon City now."

"Chill Bryan, It's no different really." Connor said trying to cheer him up.

Danny raised a brow. "It's really different Connor, I think anyone can tell that an entire city is WAY bigger than a damn mansion."

"I know, I know. I was just saying the situation is just basically the same."

Alex checked his handgun before moving out. "Come on, there's a lot of them heading this way, advance through the most wide areas but stay together, if any of those damn things get in the way just shoot 'em in the head."

"We fucking get it, jeez, we've been through this a while now and you're acting like this is just the beginning of another fucking situation." Jamie said.

Alex looked at him. "That's because this IS the beginning Jamie." Alex moved on, followed by the others making their way carefully through the ruined streets, already aware of the hundreds of eyes set on them.

* * *

><p><em>A bizarre incident occurred in the outskirts of an American suburb called Raccoon City. It was later revealed that the terrible disaster had been caused by the T-Virus, a mutagenic toxin created by the international enterprise Umbrella Incorporated for use in Bio Weapon Experiments. The Raccoon City police department special STARS unit immediately began investigation of the incident, and the case was apparently closed thanks to the efforts of STARS members Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. But the Umbrella Corporations experiments, are far from finished.<em>

The sound of a motorcycle engine filled the silent air of the highway as it drove towards the city in the distance, night time, the sky was really dark, but everywhere was lit up thanks to the street lights.

The motorcycle reached the inner parts of Raccoon City and came to a halt, everything was quiet, except the sound of the motorcycle which growled in the silence.

The woman slowly took her helmet off and took in a deep breath before looking around. "Ah, I'm finally here." The woman shut off her motorcycle and got off, placing her helmet on the small vehicle before turning to face the empty street's of the city.

On the other side of the diner, a lone vehicle had stopped, letting its engine fill the air for a moment before the man inside stepped out. "What have we got here?" He said as he turned the vehicle off and closed the door to check out a body just a short distance away.

At the gas station, a man came flying through a window and landed onto the ground with a loud, hard impact, there was blood everywhere on him, but the man groaned, as he slowly got back up, almost as if he wasn't affected by the impact.

The man that had punched him ran for his truck and started it up. "That guy's a maniac! Why'd he bite me?!" Without another word the man drove off, while the other man slowly limped after the truck.

The young man in the police uniform kneeled down next to the body, placing a hand over it to observe the wounds. "Man, what a mess. What could of done this?"

Footsteps filled the air.

The police officer didn't take long to hear them and immediately glanced around only to find several people limping towards him from his vehicle. He turned and saw more and more coming from other directions, they were everywhere. "What, are these things?"

The people were getting closer and closer, the police officer had no choice but to pull out his gun and aim it at them. "Alright, that's far enough, don't move!"

They continued towards him, not listening to his words, like they didn't even hear him.

"Don't move!"

The police officer stepped back but something caught his foot, he looked down to see the body he had just taken a look at had came back and tried to bite his leg.

"NO!" Without hesitation, he lowered his gun and fired at the persons head, killing them instantly. He immediately turned back to the crowd of people going towards him.

He began firing off several shots at one of them and successfully hit them in the chest, only to make them stumble back a little but they continued to limp towards him.

"What's up with that guy? That was a clean hit." The officer said as he continued to back away down the alley, the people continued to limp after him, all he could do was keep shooting to keep them away.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?"

Inside the diner, the woman wandered around looking for people, the whole city was quiet, the streets were empty, sure it was night time and the chances of everyone being in their own homes was a possibility but there would atleast be some people around, it was too quiet.

When she reached the corner of the room she finally found someone, his clothes were ripped and messy and he was leaning over someone. "Uh, hello?"

The man slowly turned and faced her and snarled at her, there was, from what it looked like, blood all over his face, his eyes looked very strange and he looked like he was beaten up real bad.

The woman gasped and stepped back as the man got up and began limping towards her. "Look, I'm sorry I bothered you ok? Just, don't come any closer. Are you listening!" She said as she backed away, only to hear a sound behind her.

She turned to see more people outside banging on the door, just like the man that was limping towards her, they looked exactly the same, like they were beaten up real bad. "Ah!" The woman turned to the other man heading towards her and noticed an exit at the end of the room on her left and made a run for it.

"I'm running out of ammo here."

In the blink of an eye, the diner exit slammed open, the police officer was already aiming at the woman who gasped as she stopped and faced him, putting her hands up.

The cops sight slowly moved from the woman to the man behind her.

"Wait! Don't shoot-"

"Get down!"

The woman ducked, allowing the cop to get a clear shot at the mans head, killing him instantly and making him fall to the floor with a loud thud. The woman just stared in shock before she turned back to the cop, who held his hand out to her. "We can't stay out here, head to the police station, It'll be a lot safer."

The woman took his hand without hesitation and the two immediately sprinted away from the crowd of people and towards an empty police car. "There!" They entered the car and immediately started it up, the sound of the cars engine roaring louder than the crowd of people. "Buckle up."

"Ok."

They quickly drove off, while the crowd of people continued to limp around the streets, some going after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Raccoon City, West Street, 12:00 AM<strong>

"What's going on? I arrived in town, and the whole place went insane!"

"Great, the radio's out!" The cop said after trying to use the radio.

The woman faced him. "You're a cop right?"

The cop nodded. "Yeah, first day on the job, great right? Name's Leon Kennedy, nice to meet you."

The woman smiled slightly. "Mine's Claire, Claire Redfield. I came to find my brother Chris."

Both stayed silent afterwards, listening to the sound of the car as it drove and eventually turned and slid for a moment after going around a corner. They noticed there was a truck behind them, meaning the driver must be trying to escape aswell.

Leon spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Hey, could you open the glove box?"

"Sure." Claire said opening the glove box. "There's a gun inside."

Leon nodded. "Better take it with you."

Claire inspected the gun, just as she was about to put it away, a man leaped in between them making Claire scream in surprise.

The man went to bite Leon but Leon leaned forward away from him driving near a wall, scratching the car and causing sparks to fly everywhere. "NO!"

"Look out!" Claire shouted.

Leon saw he was about to crash and drove to the side to avoid collision, only to collide with another wall, Leon continued to drive while trying to keep the man away from him and Claire and eventually the car crashed into a lamp post, causing the man to fly through the front window and hit the lamp post, no doubt he was dead from that impact.

Claire slowly moved her hand off of her head and faced Leon who turned to her also. "You ok?"

"Still in one piece." Claire replied.

Leon turned to the front mirror, he gasped at the reflection and glanced around.

The truck was heading their way about to crash into them. "Dammit! That maniac's gonna ram us!"

They could see the driver, he was barely holding onto the wheel, clearly, the driver was just like all the others and had no control over the truck.

Claire and Leon unbuckled their seat belts and bolted out of the car just in time and leaped out of the way. The truck collided where they crashed, tipping over, the gas tank erupted causing a huge explosion, cutting Claire and Leon off from each other, seperating them.

Leon sat up and looked up at the black smoke rising from the flames.

Claire looked on in disbelief at what had just happened but could here Leon's voice from the other side. "Claire!"

"Leon!" Claire shouted back.

"I'm ok, head to the station, I'll meet you there!" Leon replied.

"Ok!" Claire said before they turned to make their way to safety.

Claire turned to move on but already, the area was crowded. "These aren't normal people, they're nothing but monsters! What could of happened here?" Claire said as she began to carefully run by each of them. At the end of the area she turned and saw more appearing, more were rising out of the fire at the crashed truck, they were everywhere, there was no way she would be able to take on one of them, let alone all of them, all she could do was try and get through without getting grabbed by them.

There was a small alley to her left, there was only two monsters blocking the way, allowing her to easily slip by them only to run into a dead end. "Oh no!"

More monsters appeared and emerged from the corner, they were closing in and Claire had to think fast. Fortunately there was a door right next to her, a gun shop to be exact, Kendo Gun Shop, there might be something that can help her against the monsters so she quickly bolted through the door and slammed it shut.

As Claire turned around to move on she was stopped by a voice.

"Freeze!"

Claire stopped and faced the man with the crossbow.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The man asked aiming his crossbow at Claire.

Claire spoke up. "Don't shoot! I'm a human!"

The man raised a brow but finally lowered his crossbow and sighed with relief. "Oh, sorry about that babe..." He said as he made his way towards the door. "I thought you were one of them."

Claire stepped aside as he moved to the entrance. "What's going on in this town?"

"Hold on..." The man locked the door and turned to her. "I ain't got no clue darlin', by the time I noticed something was wrong, the entire city was infested with zombies."

Claire sighed.

The man spoke again. "But don't you worry girly, you'll be safe in here, I'm keeping a close eye on things."

Claire wandered around the shop to find something useful, all she could find was two packs of handgun bullets, there was more than enough for her to defend herself with.

"Do you know if there is anyone left alive?" Claire asked.

The man shrugged. "I'm not sure, but a group of guys around your age actually came through here not that long ago, I don't know if they're still alive or not, but they did ask if they could take some weapons from here to defend themselves with, they said they were heading to the Raccoon City Police Department I think, I just hope they made it there safe and sound."

Claire's eyes widened. "Did one of them have STARS uniform on or something?"

"No, there was atleast six of them as far as I can remember, they did tell me that those things were zombies, although I kind of figured that out on my own to begin with."

"I'm heading to the police department too, is it ok if I take these bullets?"

"Sure darlin', although I would suggest staying somewhere safe until help comes." The man explained.

"I can't wait, I have to go immediately."

"Good luck."

Claire turned to leave but just as she did, the windows smashed and glass fell everywhere, the man turned to the group of monsters that came through and fired his crossbow at one of them only for it to have no effect. The monster leaped onto him and started biting him. "AH!"

Claire stood back and watched in horror.

"AH! AH! AHHHHHHH!" The other monsters kneeled down and started tearing away at the now dead gun shop owner.

Claire quickly rushed over and snatched the crossbow and bolted right out the back door before the zombies went after her.

She made her way down a small alley and into a basketball yard, there were a few zombies inside the caged basketball area, Claire ignored them for now and moved on down the alleyway only to come at a dead end with a van blocking the way, but she found a few handgun bullets inside.

The caged door slammed open, zombies were pouring out and were heading straight in Claire's direction. Claire noticed this and began shooting away at them, however the zombies were unfazed by the bullets.

"What?" Claire said unable to believe that they were still standing. Claire aimed again and this time shot one in the head, killing it instantly as it fell to the floor.

"Wait, I see, the only way to take them out is to shoot them in the head." Claire shot another one in the head, then another until the area was clear. She moved on through the basketball area and into a back alley. Claire moved on upstairs and across a ledge only to go downstairs again into a small tight spaced area filled with more zombies.

"They're...they're everywhere..." Claire said. There was a gate up ahead, Claire jumped down and began sprinting past all of them and successfully reached the gate and moved onto the next area.

There was a crashed bus up ahead and no doubt Claire would have to go inside to get through to the next area, she quickly bolted through the area passing by the group of zombies that were tearing into another dead body.

The bus was also filled with a few zombies, but Claire knew already how to take them down quickly and easily dispatched the zombies by shooting them in the head and exited the bus into a courtyard. It didn't surprise Claire though that this area was also full of zombies, there were too many to kill so she used some of her bullets to take out the ones that were blocking the way to the next area and successfully moved on and got through the next gate.

The gate was shaking, Claire glanced around and saw the zombies trying to break through, although they couldn't, it still wasn't safe, Claire looked around, the quickest way through to the entrance was blocked off by more zombies, while the stairway that goes under was clear, although slightly a longer way, it was the safer one, Claire moved down stairs and ran as fast as she could across to the stairs at the end and made her way up and finally made it to the main entrance.

Zombies were approaching, Claire quickly ran for the entrance and entered the department and slammed the door shut behind her.

The next thing Claire saw was a huge main hall, now that she had made it, she had to figure out how to escape.

* * *

><p>Leon had already made it to the RPD Backyard, it was a good thing that he was closer to the department but he was worried for Claire, he knew that from where she was, she would have to travel a quite a bit to get to the department, all he could do was hope that she would make it. She didn't seem helpless though, she looked like she could handle herself pretty well, although being a police officer, it was his duty nonetheless, it was his job to protect and serve.<p>

He made his way through a group of zombies and into the outside shed and locked the door behind him stopping any zombies from following. After picking up some handgun bullets he went on, but a banging sound filled the air, Leon didn't stop to look and rushed on ahead outside again into the station yard. Again, there were more zombies. "Is there anyone left alive?" Leon said as he carefully ran past all of the monsters.

There was a small set of stairs that went up, being the only way to continue on, Leon went up, but then he heard a sound. He turned to the source and gasped to surprisingly find a helicopter heading his way.

The helicopter was shining a light over a small part of the area, another police officer made his way out into the open and started waving. "Hey! Get over here! Hurry!"

The pilots voice echoed into the air. "I can't set her down! I'll drop you a rope ladder! Grab onto it!"

"Come on, just a little more..."

Something grabbed him.

"Ah! Get off me!" The police officer pushed the zombie back and ran away into a corner and glanced around. "Stay back!"

The two zombies continued to limp towards him.

"Don't come any closer!" The cop said firing away at the two zombies.

The zombies were unaffected by the bullets and continued towards the cornered officer. "Stay back!"

Blood continued to shoot out of the zombies bodies as the officer kept firing at them but they finally reached him. "AHHHH!" The zombies brought the officer down and started tearing away at him, while the officers gun was still firing sent bullets flying at the helicopter.

The bullets penetrated the helicopter and hit the pilot, killing him, bringing the helicopter down, spinning out of control, causing it to crash right into the zombies and the already fated to die officer, resulting in an explosion, killing them all.

Leon just watched in horror at this, there was finally a chance at escaping and it had just been blown up right before his eyes. "Dammit!"

After going inside and making his way through a few corridors until he reached the second floor waiting room. The entire area was clear, besides the passage that had crows everywhere, unless he would count those Leon thought. He had to find a way out of the city, the first thing that would be the best idea to do would be going into the main hall and to the main desk to see if he could find out anything on the whole situation.

Going through the next door, Leon found himself at the second floor of the main hall, he had a great view from where he was, but he saw no one, the entire hall was totally empty.

"Where is everybody? There has to be someone left alive." Leon said to himself as he made his way across to the emergency ladder, activating it to drop the ladder down to allow him to make his way to the main desk.

Luckily, the computers were still working, Leon decided to take a small break and looked on the computers. He began looking through files and documents that might be related to the whole zombie thing, after all, It's not everyday he could get into a situation like this, he would need to find out everything he can in order to stand a chance against the zombies.

_"No! Stay back!"_

_There was too many, she turned to run away from the big group of zombies, only to run into another group, with guns aimed at her, and bullets storming her way._

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. You'll notice this chapter mainly was about Leon and Claire, exactly, I tried doing their introductions at the same time as best as I could. Hope you don't mind the added dialogue between Claire and the gun shop owner, I just needed to add something to make this acceptable. Anyway this is basically just the introduction chapter for the outbreak which is why not much really is happening right now, we'll be getting to the others in the next chapter, aswell as a familiar big guy that will also appear in the next chapter, and depending on how much gets done, we might even see other characters appear early aswell. I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to leave a Review.**


	4. Trenchy

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 4 - Trenchy**

**Raccoon City Police Department, Information Office, 1:00 AM, 'Claire'**

"Ugh..."

Claire turned to the source of the sound, surprisingly, to find a wounded officer sitting down against the lockers, at least there was someone still alive she thought.

"Hang in there, are you the only officer left in the building?" Claire asked as she kneeled down next to the officer.

The officer looked up at her. "W-W-Who are you?"

"Claire, Claire Redfield. I'm looking for my brother Chris."

"We lost contact with him, over ten days ago. Chris, Jill, Barry, every last STARS team member has disappeared, we should have listened to them." The officer replied.

Claire sighed and continued. "What happened?"

"About two months ago, there was this incident, involving these, zombie like creatures, in a mansion located in the outskirts of this, city. Chris, and the other STARS members discovered that, Umbrella, was behind everything. At the risk of their own lives, but no one believed them." The officer explained.

"Ugh..." The officers painful wound made him break their quick second of silence.

Claire's eyes widened. "Are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me, just rescue the survivors in the other rooms..." The officer took something out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here, take this key card, you should be able to unlock the doors in the hall with this. Now go."

"But..." Claire tried to argue but the officer raised his gun at her.

"Just go!" The officer said in his weakened voice.

"Okay..." Claire stood up. "Just hang in there, I'll be back soon." Claire exited through the way she had entered only for the door to lock behind her, leaving her confused.

Claire decided to forget about it for now and moved on to the door below, taking her into the waiting room. The room was empty, there was no one there, not even a zombie. Taking a look around, Claire found a first aid spray that she decided to take with her in case of an emergency, should any injuries happen, it would come in handy. As she moved around the corner to go to the next area, something crawled past the window, Claire didn't want to stop to think about what it was and moved on into the corridor.

Now things looked, messy. Around the corner was a dead body, no head, there was glass everywhere aswell as blood, it looked like a fight must have went on. There was some handgun bullets next to the dead body, perfect, the more, the better Claire thought as she moved on. She froze afterwards, the dripping sound made her nervous, it didn't take long for her to realise the puddle of blood on the floor, falling from above. Claire slowly looked up and gasped.

Something was crawling on the ceiling, it looked human but it, didn't look nothing like a human at all. It had clawed hands and it was slithering about like it was some kind of snake. The most strangest thing was Its tongue, it was so long, no doubt that Its sharp teeth made it out to be a threat, of course, from what is going on in the city, just about anything is a threat Claire thought.

The Licker, which Claire thought of as a name for such a monster, snarled at her and leaped down to her level and looked straight at her.

Before Claire knew it, she fired her crossbow as the Licker lunged at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Raccoon City Police Department, Helipad, 1:20 AM, 'Leon'<strong>

Leon turned the valve handle around and around until the water came pouring down ontop of the flaming helicopter, after he heard the water rush down, he stopped and watched as it put out the fire on the helicopter.

"Finally...seriously, what is it with this damn place, It's like all these damn puzzles that need to be solved are the only way to get around the place. I can't even begin to imagine what it would of been like if I WAS working here, I'd probably die from frustration, trying to go through all these weird puzzles that are just all over the department..." Leon said to himself as he made his way over to the helicopter and kneeled down to find anything intact.

"I hope Claire is all right, but she can't be the only survivor, there has to be more, it can't just be us! And we sure as hell can't survive against so many zombies alone, I need to find Claire and then we'll need to try and find survivors. I would have to guess that if there is anywhere safe in this place, it would probably be the STARS office." Leon continued to speak to himself. After finding some spare bullets he went on to go back inside until something froze him in his place.

A helicopter flew high above the department, there were various giant capsules of some sort attached to the lower part of the helicopter. One of them suddenly unclipped and was falling down to the roof of the department, but the capsule split apart and the thing inside crashed through the roof, smoke covered the entire hallway, but a huge man stared off into space as the shadows covered almost his entire face.

Leon saw all this happen, but he didn't know what it was, and what made him extremely nervous was, the thing that was inside had landed on the other side of where he was right now.

"Shit...well whatever that was, I hope It's friendly..." Leon said before slowly opening the door and entering the passage. Strangely, there was nothing there, but as soon as Leon moved away from the door, the ceiling came falling down, blocking access to the door.

"Great..."

Leon walked around the corner and readied his handgun, there was no knowing what could show up, after all, he could remember he was attacked by crows in this passage.

"No crows? Perfect, then this should be an easy way back now..." Leon stopped when he heard footsteps.

A giant man in a long trench coat appeared from the corner at the end of the passage and started walking towards him.

"What the hell?" Leon shouted and started firing his gun at the giant man, only for the bullets to have no effect at all as the man continued towards him.

The man reached him and threw his fist at him but Leon dodged it and rolled on the floor and managed to get past the man and started bolting his way back, opening and slamming the end door shut behind him. But the moment he realised it, there were more monsters in this next room, it was the same crawling creature that smashed Its way through the glass ceiling and attacked him earlier. He knew he didn't have time to waste ammo so Leon avoided the licker monsters and managed to make his way safely into the second floor waiting room.

"What the hell is going on here? Last I remember, it was just zombies but now big giant guys in coats? This is just getting more insane by the minute." Leon said to himself as he sat down.

Footsteps.

"Shit." Leon could recognise those big steps. The giant man that just attacked him was heading his way. Without another word, he moved and hid right under the chairs and stayed silent.

The door opened and a giant pair of feet were passing by. They stopped halfway, Leon looked out a little bit to see the giant mans back turned to him, obviously he was looking for him. He pulled himself back to keep himself hidden, and waited until the man finally left the room through the way he came in.

Leon moved out from under the chairs and got to his feet and sighed with relief. "That was a close one. I better find Claire and warn her, with that thing around, things are only going to get more difficult." Leon sprinted down the most clear and safest hallways looking for Claire.

* * *

><p><strong>Raccoon City Police Department, Second Floor West Stairway, 1:40 AM, 'Claire'<strong>

Puzzles, puzzles and more puzzles. That's all this place seemed to be, Claire knew that even if she had managed to get to one area, there would be something missing or something in the wrong place that would have to be moved or fixed. It was all beginning to drive her crazy, but the more monsters that appeared drove her crazy even more, she was going to be sick, there was so much death and destruction, so many monsters, and not a single human being at all, that is until she had reached the next area.

Claire made her way into the STARS office corridor and turned her sight to a sound.

"Ah!"

Her eyes widened, a little girl was backing away from an approaching zombie. "Help me!" The girl shouted as she ran away.

Claire clenched her fists and immediately bolted down the corridor and fired her gun at the zombie. The zombie turned and focused on her now but Claire eventually took it down after firing off some bullets.

"That little girl, she needs help!" Claire said as she bolted down the hallway where the girl went and moved into the next area.

It was quiet, there was no sign of the little girl, instead, a familiar face appeared from the dark hallway ahead.

Claire's eyes widened. "Leon!"

Leon smiled. "Claire you made it!"

"Yeah...have you seen a little girl around here?" Claire asked as she walked over to Leon.

Leon nodded and pointed down the other hallway. "Yeah you just missed her. Who is she?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know, but It's too dangerous for her to stay here alone. Leon, I'll go look for her, you go and find us a way out of here."

"Of course, but before I forget, here's a radio. That way we can keep in touch if something comes up." Leon said handing her a radio.

Claire nodded. "Got it, anything else?"

"Yeah, I ran into some big guy not long ago, he tried to kill me."

"What?"

Leon continued. "He was wearing a long coat, plus he looked like he had seen better days. If you see a big guy with a long coat, run Claire. Don't try and fight him, he'll kill you."

Claire nodded. "Got it, I'll be careful." Claire said as she walked off in the other direction.

There was hope now, Claire was saying to herself in her head. Leon was still alive, there was a little girl, another survivor, as long as they were alive, there was hope.

Making her way through several areas, Claire began to notice that she hadn't even ran into anymore zombies, it was strange. If the department was crawling with them then she should have atleast ran into a few, but then she was relieved anyway that she hadn't, it just made things much more easier.

Claire made her way into the main office, and to her surprise, it was filled with zombies, there were atleast five zombies, and she didn't have enough bullets left to fight them all.

"I'll have to try and get past them." Claire said as she slowly moved through the zombie infested office.

A zombie was blocking the exit so Claire quickly disposed of it with a shot to the head.

The gunshot caught the attention of every other zombie in the office now and they made their way towards Claire. Not wasting time, she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Claire made her way to the corner of the corridor she was in, only for a zombie to appear out of nowhere making her jump back. Claire was about to fire off a shot until she saw more zombies join the one that appeared, there were atleast six as far as she could tell, and she didn't have enough bullets to kill them all. Claire ran at the door behind her but it was locked, she then tried the door she recently came out of but there were still zombies in there too and the large group of zombies were getting closer. Claire grabbed a nearby payphone machine and pushed it towards the zombies making them stumble back a bit, only for them to get back up and continue towards her.

The door she came from earlier slammed open revealing the other four zombies. The large group of zombies made their way towards her and she had nowhere to run.

"No! Stay back!"

There was too many, she turned to run away from the big group of zombies, only to run into another group, with guns aimed at her, and bullets storming her way.

Claire dropped herself to the floor immediately as gunshots filled the entire air, the sound of handguns, a machine gun and other weapons. Bullets were firing way above her, the empty shells and bullets falling to the floor, some landed on her legs and arms, burning her but Claire just clenched her fists and tried to resist the pain while keeping herself down.

Finally the sound stopped, she couldn't hear anything, Claire slowly opened her eyes to see several pairs of feet in front of her. She could hear again and heard someone speak.

"Are you all right?"

Claire looked up to see five others looking down at her. One of them, held out his hand. "You ok?"

"Yeah...thanks." Claire said taking his hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Don't mention it." He replied.

Claire nearly fell again but the one who helped her up caught her. "Whoa! Hey, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah..." Claire said as he helped her rest on the floor. "I just hurt my ankle a little when I went down."

The tall one of the group kneeled down beside her. "Well, we're just glad to see another survivor around here."

Claire looked at him. She looked at them all, there were six of them, six more survivors, there was definitely hope indeed, and she had luck, she was on the verge of being torn apart by those monsters but this group of guys just saved her life. "Who are you?"

The tall one smiled. "I'm Alex..." He pointed to teen with the ginger hair that was right next to her. "That's Danny..."

The short one with the machine gun spoke up. "The name's Bryan..."

Alex stood up and pointed to the other two. "That's Connor, Jamie...and that's Scott."

Claire looked over to the big, muscular looking one with the shaved head, who was standing over the bodies of the zombies making sure they were dead.

"I have to say, that was a close one, good thing we got here when we did." Alex said.

Claire stood up and nearly fell again, but Danny helped her. "Careful, don't rush, take it easy."

"Thank you Alex, thank you, all of you, you really saved my life there." Claire said.

Jamie spoke up. "Right Alex, now that we're done here, can we go now? I don't like the idea of thinking those zombies are really dead only for them to come back and bite us when we're not looking."

"Not gonna happen."

They looked to see Scott stomping and smashing the dead zombies heads to pieces, making sure they would not get back up.

Jamie looked at all the blood and guts and just glanced around and vomited.

Scott reloaded his shotgun and sighed. "Alex we need to keep moving."

Alex nodded. "I know, Scott, you go on ahead and see if the area is clear."

Scott just raised a brow. "So you can just rest here? Hmph, fine, I don't really care what you do, just get it done quick." Scott said as he left them.

Claire looked back at Alex. "What's his problem?"

Alex laughed. "Hahaha, don't mind him, Scott may seem like an asshole but he really is a nice guy, kinda."

Bryan nodded. "Yeah, this whole fucking incident has just got him into his serious mood again."

"Again?" Claire asked.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, we've been in this situation before, and so far we've actually been on the run from these zombies in this damn city for atleast two or three days now. Can you imagine what that's like?"

Claire grinned. "I think I get the idea, I'm surprised a couple of guys like you have managed to last that long here."

Jamie shook his head. "Well we aren't you're normal Raccoon City civilians, like Connor said, we've been in this situation before."

Claire looked around. "Which one of you is in charge anyway?"

Alex spoke up. "I am..."

"Tell me Alex, do you know what happened here? Why are there zombies and monsters all over the city?" Claire asked.

Alex sat down and sighed. "Well, that's a question, that I'm afraid not even I know the answer to, but what I do know is that the zombies appeared from different locations all around the city at one point and started killing everyone. The police tried to take them out, Scott joined the fight in the main streets but there were just too many zombies, they killed every single officer and Scott had to pull back to get us to safety. So far, we have been moving from location to location, trying to avoid every single zombie and monster we come across, heck, we even had to run from a giant zombie that was addicted to killing us and STARS members."

"Man I hated that guy." Connor added.

Bryan looked at him. "Dude, we all did."

Danny helped Claire to her feet and she was finally able to stand. "Thank you Danny."

"Don't mention it." Danny said.

Claire noticed something, both she and Danny looked down, Danny was still holding her hand.

"Oh!" Danny pulled his hand back and turned his face away from her. "S-Sorry..."

Claire just smiled. "It's alright..."

Alex spoke up again. "By the way, what was your name again?"

Claire looked at him. "My name's Claire, Claire Redfield. I came here to find my brother Chris."

Alex's eyes, aswell as everyone else's, widened. "Redfield?" Connor said.

Claire nodded and gave them a confused look. "Yeah...? Something wrong?"

Alex spoke again. "No, you're looking for Chris then? Well, I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news but he isn't here."

Claire's eyes widened now. "What? Wait, do you know my brother?"

Alex nodded. "We all knew your brother. He was the one that saved our asses, he was the one who helped us escape the mansion incident."

"The mansion incident?" Claire said with a confused look.

"An incident that took place, months ago, in the outskirts of this city, a mutagenic toxin called the T-Virus was leaked in a mansion. STARS Bravo Team members disappeared when they were sent there, so STARS Alpha Team was sent to find them only to get caught in the mess aswell. It was later found out that the whole incident was caused by the international enterprise Umbrella Incorporated, who were secretly using the T-Virus for use in their Bio Organic Weapon experiments. Chris was among the STARS members that had managed to escape, along with Jill, Barry, Richard and Rebecca. They escaped and the mansion was destroyed, taking with it any evidence of the T-Virus and taking out everything to do with it. Of course, we can see we were wrong about that." Alex explained.

Claire was silent.

Danny and Bryan just exchanged looks, Connor just watched them while keeping a lookout, and Jamie was just staying far away from the doors.

"How do you...know all of this?" Claire asked.

Alex sighed. "Because we were there, at the mansion, we were among the survivors that escaped. Me and six other friends were going on a camping trip, but it turned bad, and one of our friends was killed by T-Virus infected dogs. We escaped into the mansion where everything took place, along the way we met STARS members, including Chris, eventually we all learned that Umbrella WAS behind everything, and after finally escaping, we returned here. We were going to help Chris explain everything but he didn't want us to get into trouble, and he sure didn't want to get us involved with his personal motives, because I heard him when he said he was going to the main Umbrella Headquarters to deal with them. He left without us knowing, except me, but we plan on meeting again, and we plan on taking out Umbrella aswell if Chris hasn't taken them out by then."

Claire looked down. "I see..."

Alex handed her something. "Here, I think your brother no doubt wanted you to find this."

Claire took it, it was Chris's diary. "Chris..." She took out a radio and spoke into it. "Leon, do you hear me?"

A voice came from the radio. _"Claire, good you're still alive, what is it? Did you find out anything?"_

"Yeah, I just found out that my brother left the city earlier this month, and that this entire mess was caused by Umbrella."

_"Umbrella, but they're just a company that makes medical hardware and supplies and whatnot, how could they be the one' responsible for this?"_

"I found out from another survivor, in fact, I just ran into a group of survivors. They said they are survivors from an incident that took place in the outskirts of the city that was the exact same as the incident here. They also told me that it was a toxin of some sort called the T-Virus, that infected everyone, turning them into zombies."

_"Damn...that's...quite a lot to take in all at once, ok, are they still with you?"_

"Yeah."

_"Ok, well stay together and we'll meet up again somewhere, until then, stay safe, and make sure you don't run into Trenchy."_

"Got it."

"Another survivor?" Alex asked.

Claire nodded. "Yeah, Leon Kennedy, this was supposed to be his first day as a member of the Raccoon City Police."

Bryan laughed. "Hahaha! Wow, what a first day on the job then eh?"

Connor spoke up. "What was he talking about when he said Trenchy? Is that like a name for a dog or something because that's what it sounds like."

Claire shook her head. "No, he told me earlier that there was some big guy walking around here somewhere in a long coat, I guess he decided calling him Trenchy was his idea of a joke."

Just then, Claire remembered and she brought the topic up. "OH! Alex, did you guys happen to see a little girl pass by here recently?"

"Hey..." Scott said appearing from the corner making them all jump. "I just saw a little girl not far from here, but she ran away from me."

Claire looked at Alex, Alex looked at Jamie, Jamie looked at Connor, and Connor looked at Claire and spoke. "To answer your question about if we saw a little girl...yeah, Scott saw one just a second ago..."

Alex put his face in the palm of his hand but smirked.

Claire held in her laughter and turned to Scott. "Where is she?"

Scott pointed down the corridor. "A few rooms down, but I think she's making her way upstairs judging from where we are."

Claire nodded and turned to Alex. "I have to help her..."

Alex looked at the others. "Alright guys, let's go."

"You're coming with me?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, we can't let you go out there by yourself, besides, I'm actually glad to meet the sister of Chris Redfield, and I'm going to make it my personal mission to help you." Alex said.

Danny took Claire's hand. "And I'll make it my personal mission to protect you."

Bryan and Claire looked at Danny.

Danny's eyes widened and he quickly put a few handgun clips in her hand. "Protect you as in assist you, that's all!"

Claire giggled a little and reloaded her handgun with the new bullets she got. "Thanks, I was running low...speaking of which, where did you guys get all those guns?"

Alex looked at Scott. "Scott has always had those two beretta 92s with him, as for the shotgun, well he got it from a gun shop not far from here, the rest of us got our handguns from the same gun shop."

Claire looked at Bryan and her eyes widened when she set her eyes on his weapon. "An MP5?"

Bryan smirked. "Yeah, always wanted one of these, of course, I like knives just as much as the next guy." Bryan said showing her his pocket of knives.

Claire raised a brow. "Seems to me you guys have everything under control, I'm sure you all have plenty of ammo to take on every single zombie in the street."

Alex shook his head. "No way, we're just using all of this stuff to defend ourselves. Anyway, we should move, if there really is a little girl out there then she will need help, come on, let's go." Alex said raising his handgun and moving on down the corridor, followed by Scott, then Jamie, then Bryan, finally Connor.

Claire and Danny were the only ones who hadn't followed yet.

"You ok Claire?" Danny asked.

Claire nodded. "Yeah, I'm just, relieved..."

"Relieved? About what?"

Claire looked at him. "That there are more survivors here than I thought, I'm glad that there are still some good people alive right now, thank you Danny, for helping me."

Danny smiled. "If I can, I'll always help if I'm able."

Claire returned his smile and turned only for both of them to see Connor's face. "Ah!"

Connor laughed. "Hahahaha! You get scared too easily, come on you two, or we'll get left behind." Connor left them.

Danny shook his head. "Connor, don't worry about him Claire, despite his, jokes and his pretty strange attitude, he is a good guy."

Claire nodded. "I know, I know, I find him pretty funny, let's go, we need to find that girl."

Danny nodded. "Got it." They both ran on to catch up with the others. Now they were a group, together, they stood a chance, separated they would not last. However, despite how far they have gotten, it is still only the beginning for them, but there was hope.

A giant follows their tracks.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. I finally got to where Claire first meets Alex and the others so I'm sure it may get a little easier now. I'm sure you also probably noticed the little thing going on between Claire and Danny there, well we'll be getting deeper into that as we go along, as for now, Leon is alone, Claire is with the guys and the little girl, yes It's Sherry, is on the run. That being said, I'm pretty happy with how this chapter went out. Feel free to leave a Review, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Woman in Red

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 5 - Woman in Red**

**Raccoon City Police Department, Evidence Room, 2:00 AM, 'Claire, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott'**

There were simple reasons, going to Raccoon City to find your brother, going there as a new cop on the job, being there trying to think of what to do next while things go to hell. Claire just wanted to find Chris, but instead found herself running for her life, meeting Leon gave her faith to go on and survive, finding the little girl gave her a reason to do everything she could to save as many as possible, meeting Alex and the others gave her hope.

"Alright, everyone good?" Connor asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm good."

Claire just looked at some various files on the tables, hoping to find some information on what happened but there was nothing of any use.

"Claire?"

Claire turned to Alex. "Yeah?"

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm just hoping to find some more information that might help us out." Claire answered him.

Alex looked around. "I doubt this place would have anything that would be useful." He replied as he sat down next to Jamie.

Claire put the files down and looked at them all, she examined them, she was shocked and surprised that the six of them managed to survive quite a while with all the zombies and monsters around the city.

Bryan, besides Jamie, he was the shortest of the group, how he managed to stay alive was unknown but he probably practiced some sort of martial arts which most likely gave him the ability to defend himself quite well, that was the only answer.

Jamie looked pretty tough but he seemed to act like a coward. Claire didn't know why, it was strange that someone as tough looking as him would be so scared, but then, looks are not everything, it's the inside that counts.

Connor seemed to joke around much, he acted like he didn't take this whole situation seriously yet at the same time she could see in his eye's, anger. She could see a happy yet aggressive look in his eyes that just made her very curious, but that kinda made him stick out.

As for Scott, he looked ready, he was built like a tank. Perhaps he was in the military Claire guessed, but either way there wasn't much to think on him. He had no fear in his eyes at all, he was calm yet he looked ready to burst out with rage, and he sounded like a hard, cold brute with no emotion, but she thought that may be only because of the current situation. If they were not in this damn zombie situation, she did not doubt that Scott would probably be a little more friendly towards everyone.

Alex seemed to be the one in charge of them, from how he spoke, from how he gave them an order if that was the only way of putting it, he was in charge. He was the tallest of them all, and no doubt that gave him an advantage against the zombies, but he was dead serious about this whole thing. He was doing everything he could to make sure he and the others get out alive, he cared about his friends, she could see many different emotions in his eyes and one of them was fear. Fear not for his life, but for the lives of his friends, they needed him just as much as he needed them.

Danny, he seemed so friendly towards her, he was so caring, yet at the same time he was serious about this whole thing. But he found the time to look after others, he was probably just glad that there was another survivor besides them.

"Hey Claire? You all right?"

Claire looked up at Connor. "Yeah I'm fine..."

"Thinking of your brother right?" Connor said kneeling down next to her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess I just hoped to atleast see him again before he left, but finding him continues on..."

Connor smirked. "Heh, chill Claire. You'll get out of here alive, we all will, and we'll help you find Chris when we do. Ain't nothin' gonna stop us, we got a personal message to give to Umbrella."

Claire smiled. "You say you met my brother, and I believe you, I'd gladly have help from you all."

Jamie spoke up. "Well sorry but if we get out of this damn city alive, the first thing I'm doing is going back to the UK, I have to put my damn mind at rest from all this shit."

Scott opened his eyes and stood up. "Stop saying if, we WILL, get out of here alive." Scott checked his shotgun before going through the door to the next room.

"He's pretty overconfident." Claire said with a smirk.

Bryan looked at her. "Who said anything about over? He's just confident, and he has everything he needs to back up his words."

Alex stood up. "Right, we better get moving, if we stay around too long then the zombies will find us easy dinner. Come on guys." Alex followed through the same door.

Connor looked at Jamie. "Come on bro, we got us some zombies to kill."

Jamie shook his head as he went through the door with Connor. "You can kill them but leave me out of it, I ain't risking my life any further than I already am."

Bryan looked at Danny. "Danny, you coming?"

Danny looked up at him. "Yeah, let's go..."

Bryan nodded and left.

Danny got to his feet and walked over to Claire. "Come on Claire, you able to walk?"

Claire looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah...I can walk..."

Danny nodded as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. After what appeared to be a long minute of silence, Danny continued. "Come on, the others are probably wondering what's taking us."

As they entered the next room, there was no sign of the others, they just disappeared.

"Guys!" Danny shouted.

"Danny? Over here!"

Danny and Claire ran into another small room to find Connor and a wounded police officer.

"You..." Claire said, it was the same officer she had met earlier.

Connor looked at them. "The others went on ahead to search the place, I stayed here to wait for you and found this guy."

"Are you all right?" Claire asked kneeling down next to the officer.

The officer looked at her. "You came back?"

Claire nodded. "Of course, I said I would!"

He smiled slightly. "Th-Thank you...I appreciate your concern...but you have to get out of here now..."

"We can't leave you here bro." Connor said.

"Y-You have to! Or else...or else-" His head fell and he just went silent.

"Shit!" Connor said.

"No..." Claire stood up and sighed.

"Claire?" Danny put his hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa!"

They glanced around, Connor stepped back, the officer got back up, it was pretty clear he had just become another zombie now.

Claire stepped back. "No...this can't be happening!"

Danny stood in front of her but the officer grabbed Connor instead.

"Get off me!" Connor struggled to get him off.

Danny grabbed the officer but he went immediately for him next. He was an inch away from biting Danny.

"Shit!"

"Danny!" Claire shouted.

A gunshot filled the air, blood splattered on the walls and the officer fell to the floor.

Danny wiped the blood off of him and looked at the entrance.

Scott lowered his gun and sighed. "Weren't you just told? Stay together." He turned and left.

Connor followed, then by Danny and Claire, the others were waiting right there for them.

"What took you so long?" Alex asked.

Danny sighed. "Sorry..."

Alex shrugged. "It's alright-"

"Dude this ain't no time to be fooling around! We need to get out of here!" Jamie shouted.

Danny just looked down.

Bryan slapped Jamie on the back of the head. "Quit it! Danny's just trying to help out as many people as he can here."

Jamie just glared at him. Bryan glared back. The two of them always managed to get along, but sometimes they would hate each other a lot, so much as that Jamie began to even think that Bryan would try and take his position as second in command of their group.

Jamie raised his hands in defeat and smirked. "Ok...ok...It's cool."

Bryan just watched him for a second before turning back to Alex. "Alright, now, what next?"

Alex looked around. "Well first we should find that little girl that's wandering around this station, that's one we are capable of saving."

Claire looked at him. "Thank you Alex."

Alex turned to her. "For what?"

"For placing the life of a young child before your own." Claire said with a smile.

Alex shrugged. "Ah It's...nothing really..."

Jamie sat down. "Well I prefer my life to be first but if we have to then fine."

Connor shook his head and changed the subject. "We better move, no telling when more zombies are gonna show up."

"I'll take point." Scott said going through another door.

"Always on the move." Alex said with a smirk before following, followed by everyone else.

Connor stopped and turned back to see Danny kneeling down by the dead officer that attacked them. He walked over to him and just stayed silent. Danny said a prayer for the officer before standing up.

"I still can't believe It's happening again you know." Danny said facing Connor.

Connor nodded. "Chill, we stay together, we survive, that's how we work. You know we all got each others backs, I got yours too man."

Danny smiled. "Thanks Connor, come on, we don't want to get left behind again."

They both left to catch up with the others, knowing they had no time to waste, they had to find a way to escape as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Raccoon City Police Department, Parking Lot, 2:20 AM, 'Leon'<strong>

"Ok, wandering around the parking lot...alone. I can do this, I made my way through the streets, this should be no problem at all. As long as I be careful and watch where I'm going, then everything should be-"

A gunshot silenced Leon, forcing him to stay still where he stood. He slowly turned to the source of the gunshot, a woman in red, who still had her gun aimed at him.

The woman lowered her gun and approached him. "Sorry about that, when I saw the uniform I thought you were another zombie."

"Who are you?" Leon asked as she walked by him.

The woman looked over her shoulder at him. "Ada Wong." She turned and continued on.

Leon spoke again. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for some guy named Ben. He's one of those reporter types, always looking for a scoop. I heard he was locked up in a cell block, only there's a red car barring the entrance. I've been trying to find another way inside." Ada walked around to the back of a large blue police van. "If we work together, we can move this thing. Give me a hand here will you?"

Leon nodded and went over to the police van and started pushing it, Ada followed also and together they were slowly but successfully managing to move the van aside.

Ada smirked once the vehicle was pushed away, revealing a door, Leon walked through, followed by Ada, who immediately sprinted down the corridor.

"Ada wait!" Leon shouted but she was already ahead so he ran on to catch up with her. Making his way through a caged door, he found the holding cells, and as he walked on, the cell at the very end was locked, and a man lying inside.

"Let me guess, you must be Ben, right? Get up, now." Leon demanded hitting the cell door.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep here." Ben said as he sat up and then got to his feet.

The sound of the door down the corridor was heard and Ada approached finding Leon and Ben.

"Is this the guy?" Leon asked Ada.

Ada turned to Ben. "Ben, you told the city officials that you knew something, about what's been going on, didn't you? What did you tell them?"

"And who the heck are you?" Ben asked with a raised brow.

"I'm trying to find my boyfriend. His name's John, he was working for a branch office of Umbrella, based in Chicago, but he suddenly disappeared six months ago. I heard a rumour that he's here in the city."

Ben shrugged. "I don't know anything, and even if I did, why would I want to tell you?" Ben said turning his back to them.

"Ok I say we leave him in there. Does anyone know where they put the key to this cell?"

Ben showed him the key. "I have it right here officer, but I'm not about to leave this cell. Those zombies aren't the only things crawling around out there."

A monstrous roar filled the silence.

"What was that?" Leon said looking back.

"Like I said, I am not leaving this cell. Get out of here before you lead it right to me." Ben said.

Leon continued. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere, I'm the only cop left alive in this building."

"What?" Ben said, a surprised expression on his face.

"Look, if you wanna live, then you're going to have to leave with me." Leon explained.

Ben just stared at him. "But, do you even know how to get out of the city? There's a kennel at the back of the building. Inside the kennel is a manhole, go through and it'll lead you to a sewer entrance but, it won't be easy."

Ada nodded. "Alright, I'm going." Ada turned and ran off.

Leon just sighed and turned back to Ben. "I'll be back though, don't think I won't forget about you."

"Wouldn't count on it." Ben said as he lay back down.

Leon left to catch up with Ada.

* * *

><p><strong>Raccoon City Police Department, Helicopter Corridor, 2:30 AM, 'Claire, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott'<strong>

"We've checked every possible area, and nothing, just, nothing. The only useful thing we found was, nothing."

Alex sighed. "Connor, shut up."

Claire looked at Danny. "Well we still have to go through this door but..."

"But it's blocked off by this crashed helicopter, yeah that's the problem." Danny continued and finished for her.

Connor kicked the helicopter. "Fuck this shit man, we got this one door we haven't been through yet and it's blocked off because of this damn helicopter."

Jamie just stayed where he was and watched them all, he figured he had no reason to help them. _"Look at them, acting like such idiots, pacing around like it's the end of the world. Ok fair enough it's the end of this city, but the point is, they got Albert killed, when he could have helped me, yet they treat it all like a joke, and even now, they still treat it like a joke, like this is some kind of game, it really pisses me off."_

"Yo Jamie, what's on your mind?"

Jamie looked at Connor. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Well don't think too much, there's not much we need to think of since all we have to do is find a way through." Connor said.

"Right..." Jamie said and wandered into his thoughts again.

Bryan played with his knife, scratching a smiley face on the wall.

Alex just stared at him. "That's what you've been doing the past ten minutes?"

Bryan looked back at him and nodded. "Well it's not as if we're getting anywhere right?"

The door around the corner opened, they could hear it, they all prepared for a fight, zombies, lickers, anything, instead, Scott appeared.

Scott just stared at them with his cold glare. "Get those weapons out of my face, or I'll break them, then you really will have a reason to be over-cautious."

Alex sighed. "Jeez Scott don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Scott shrugged walking over to them. "Whatever..."

"You find anything?" Connor asked.

Scott approached the helicopter wreckage and spoke again. "All of you go around the corner and wait there."

"Why?" Connor said.

Scott continued to stare at the wreckage. "Because..."

"Because why?" Connor said again.

Scott turned and glared at Connor.

Connor grinned. "Oh, you got that I-wanna-beat-the-living-hell-out-of-the-black-guy look. Ok! Ok!" Connor ran around the corner, followed by everyone else.

"So what do you think Scott's going to do?" Claire asked.

Bryan spoke before anyone else. "Probably going to smash the wall down."

"Bryan!" Danny said.

"No Danny! I've seen him do it before. When we were still at school, someone picked a fight with him and he rammed the guy through a wall. The guy spent like a year or something in hospital for that, and there was that one time he kicked the changing room door down because some assholes locked it."

Connor laughed. "Yeah I remember that one man. Boy those were some good times."

Scott appeared again and approached them.

"Well?" Alex asked.

Scott just stared.

"You couldn't smash the wall down?" Bryan asked next.

Scott stayed silent.

Connor spoke next. "You couldn't kick the door down?"

Scott raised his hand, in it was some sort of trigger.

Alex laughed. "Hahahaha, ok this is a joke right? That's a good one Scott, you nearly had me going there for a sec-"

A loud explosion from around the corner silenced them all after Scott pressed the trigger.

Everyone just stared, wide-eyed, the last thing they expected anyone to use, Scott included, was explosives.

"Scott you crazy motherfucker! What were you thinking, those could of been big explosives for all you knew!" Connor shouted.

"You could of blown up the whole building Scott!" Alex cut in.

Scott dropped the trigger and turned his back to them. "But I didn't, did I?" He went on ahead.

Claire smirked. "I don't know about you guys but I actually kinda like his methods."

Everyone just sighed and followed Claire and Scott through the new hole in the wall created by the explosion.

"Alex, you think we're being too paranoid?" Connor asked.

Alex shook his head. "Knowing Scott, he knows what needs to be done, I guess we did kinda take that too seriously, I mean after all, look at the situation we're in right now. The city, filled with zombies, it can't really get any worse than that."

Connor shrugged. "Yeah I suppose..."

They made their way through the hole and into a small tight spaced corridor, with a door at the end.

Entering the newfound door, the group found themselves in yet another large room.

"Well look on the bright side, there's a couple more doors to check out." Connor said.

"Look!" Danny said.

There was a dead body just up ahead lying on a desk.

Claire walked over to the desk to inspect the body but immediately, the chair on the other side of the desk turned around and the man in the chair aimed his gun at her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry dear, I thought you were another one of those zombies." The man said lowering his gun realizing Claire was not a zombie.

"Are you Chief Irons?" Claire asked.

The man nodded. "Yes, that's me. Just who are you? No, don't bother telling me, it makes no difference, you will end up just like all the others."

Claire gasped at the dead girl lying on the desk in front of them.

"That's the mayors daughter, I was told to look after her, but I failed, miserably. Just look at her, she was a true beauty, her skin, nothing short of perfection. But it will soon putrefy and she will turn into a zombie within the hour like all the others." Irons explained.

Alex walked over to him. "And you're all calm about it? You aren't even upset that you failed a given task of looking after someones life?"

Irons looked at him. "Hmm, you look familiar, have I seen you before?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'm the guy who tried to join STARS but you rejected me all because I didn't have any experience with a gun."

Irons eyes widened. "Ah yes! Now I remember, yes I remember you now, yes you sure did have alot of skills but, like you said just now, you couldn't use a gun so we rejected you, I do hope you weren't offended."

Alex showed him a gun. "I know how to use a gun now, and I'm thinking I should show you that I can right now."

Irons raised a hand. "Put that away, you don't want to waste the bullets. But I am curious, how did you and these...friends of yours if I'm right, survive this long in the city?"

"Because we survived it before motherfucker!" Connor shouted.

Bryan spoke up next. "We were on a camping trip a few months ago at the Arklay Mountains and we ended up running and fighting for our lives against zombies and monsters that were the work of Umbrella!"

"We know STARS was there because we fought by their side for survival, and we also know you didn't listen to Chris Redfield when he tried to convince you that it really happened!" Danny added.

Scott walked over to Irons. "We know much more about this outbreak than you think."

Irons couldn't believe his ears, everything they just said to him was exactly similar to what Chris was telling him a while ago.

Alex continued. "And because of Umbrella's damn experiments, we lost the lives of two of our best friends, and you could've put a stop it once and for all, but you didn't!"

Irons raised his gun at them. "If you were camping there then you broke the law, you should be arrested right now."

Connor raised his gun back at him. "Don't give us that shit, you know fine well that there ain't no place to hold us now! There ain't no more law in this city because this city is DEAD!"

Irons lowered his gun. "Perhaps you're right...well it doesn't really matter anymore anyway, you're all going to end up as zombies anyway, just like the mayors daughter here."

Claire spoke up. "There must be some way to stop it."

"In a manner of speaking there is." He raised his gun and pointed it at the mayors daughters head. "Either by putting a bullet through her brain, or by decapitating her completely."

Irons turned and looked at the stuffed deer heads, photos and medals on the wall. "To think that taxidermy used to be my hobby, but no longer..." He turned back to Claire. "Please, I'd really like to be alone now."

Claire just nodded and turned to the others.

"What now then?" Connor asked.

"Question of my life." Danny said.

Alex looked at the others. "You guys stay here, me and Claire are gonna search that door."

Scott shook his head. "You ain't going anywhere without me."

"Fine." Alex said before heading towards the other door in the room. Going through the other door, there was nothing interesting in the new corridor they made their way into except the stuffed tiger that made Alex jump. Making their way into another room at the end, they heard footsteps coming from somewhere inside the room.

"A zombie?" Alex asked.

Scott shook his head. "No, zombies don't make loud footsteps like that."

Claire's eyes widened. "A survivor?" She made her way through the room and began looking around for the source of the footsteps.

"Nothing." Alex said.

Footsteps filled the air again, this time they were louder, they came from the dark room beside them.

"In there." Claire whispered.

Scott readied his shotgun, while Alex stayed cautious. They entered the room, but it was too dark to see anything.

"It's too dark, Scott, can you see a switch?" Claire asked quietly.

"Yeah." Scott pressed the switch, lighting up the room.

Claire turned and immediately, a small scream filled the air as a little girl tried to run around her. "Wait!" Claire grabbed the girls hand but the girl tried to break free.

"Let me go!" The girl shouted.

"Easy, easy there, I'm not a zombie!" Claire replied trying to keep the girl from running.

The girl stopped struggling and stood where she was.

Claire smiled. "You're safe now."

The girl put her arms around Claire and cried.

Claire lifted up her radio and spoke into it. "Leon, I found the girl, and I've cleared the wreckage that was blocking the corridor...well one of the survivors I met did."

_"Got it."_ Leon's voice said coming from the radio.

Claire kneeled down. "My name's Claire, what's yours?"

"Sherry..." The girl replied quietly.

"Do you know where your parents are?" Claire asked.

Sherry looked up at her. "They both work at the Umbrella Chemical Plant, near the city limits."

Umbrella.

Alex and Scott both cast Sherry a glare.

"The chemical plant? Then, what are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"My mom called, and told me to go to the police station because it was, too dangerous to stay at home." Sherry explained.

Claire nodded. "From the look of things, I'd say she was probably right. But it's dangerous here aswell, you better come with me."

Sherry stepped back. "But there's something out there, I don't know what it is, but I saw it, much larger than any of those zombies, and it's coming after me!"

A monstrous roar filled the air, it sounded very close.

Alex glanced around, his eyes widened at the horrible sound. Scott looked away with his cold glare, unfazed by the sound.

"What was that?" Claire said looking back.

"That's what I was telling you about, it's here!" Sherry ran but bumped into Scott. She looked up at him, he looked down at her, she was even more scared after she saw the coldness in eyes, she got up and immediately ran off.

"Sherry wait!" Claire shouted.

Alex attempted to go after her but Scott stopped him.

"Scott?"

Scott shook his head. "Don't worry, the others are waiting in the chiefs office, they will catch her."

"No time to take chances, Claire let's go!" Alex said.

Claire nodded. "Right!" They both ran off to catch up with Sherry, Scott followed them, making their way back through the corridor and to the chiefs office. However, when they arrived, the others were there yet there was no sign of the chief, or the dead body of the mayors daughter.

Alex looked around for a moment then looked at Bryan. "Irons?"

Bryan sighed. "The bastard threatened to shoot all of us, he grabbed the mayors daughter and took off through there." Bryan said pointing to the wall.

Scott looked at the wall. "Secret passage then I'm guessing?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, he said he was planning on leaving us here to get killed by whatever made that sound earlier."

"That motherfucker ain't gonna get away with this that's for sure." Connor said.

Claire observed the painting behind the chiefs desk and noticed a button, pushing it, the painting moves aside revealing three square holes.

Danny raised a brow. "So that's how he did it?"

Scott looked at him. "You weren't watching when he did?"

Bryan shrugged. "Well, we did kinda go into the other corridor for a moment to find out what that sound was, then when we came back in, Irons was heading through the open wall. He had his gun aimed at us and made sure we couldn't follow him."

Jamie just sighed. "Can we go now? I'd like to move somewhere safe before whatever made that sound shows up."

Alex looked at the three square holes in the wall that was behind the painting and spoke up. "Hey wait a minute, those holes are the same shape as those stone things we found while looking around."

Claire put two squared stone objects into the holes and looked at the others. "They fit, good. Now please tell me one of you has a third."

Scott threw something at her. "Here."

Claire looked at it, relieved to see it was the third. Placing it in, the wall opened up revealing the secret passage. Claire walked over to Scott and smiled. "Thank you Scott."

Scott just turned away and shrugged. "Whatever."

"Claire!"

Everyone glanced around, a little girl came out from hiding under Irons desk, it was Sherry.

Claire ran over to her and sighed with relief. "Sherry, you're ok!"

Sherry nodded. "I'm glad to see your safe Claire."

"Wait, who is this?" Connor asked.

"This is the little girl we found earlier, her name's Sherry." Alex said.

Jamie raised a brow. "How did we not notice her there just now?"

Bryan looked at him. "Well she must've snuck under Irons desk when we were in the corridor and when Irons was busy opening his little secret wall."

"That's quite an assumption Bryan." Connor said snickering.

Danny just stared at him. "I don't see what's so funny Connor, that is actually the most simple and obvious answer."

Connor shrugged. "Ok, ok, I didn't say I didn't believe him."

Sherry looked at the others. "Are they with you Claire?"

Claire nodded. "Yes, don't worry."

Scott spoke up as he looked back at Sherry. "Yeah...she said her parents work for Umbrella."

"What?" Bryan said and immediately glared at Sherry.

"Umbrella?" Jamie said, hearing that caught his ultimate attention.

Danny looked at Sherry, anger in his eyes but also confusion.

Sherry just looked at them all, wondering why they were all staring at her with anger in their eyes.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. I hope you liked this chapter, how Sherry felt when she bumped into Scott was a little spoiler of an event that will take place later in the story, a surprising one too, I also plan on finally bringing back in two other characters that were also on the run trying to survive. If you have read the earlier part of the story then you might be aware of who I'm referring to.**


	6. Scott vs Goliath

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 6 - Scott vs Goliath**

**Raccoon City Police Department, Chief Irons' Office, 2:40 AM, 'Claire, Sherry, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott'**

Some angry eyes set upon her, Sherry gives a confused look as to why the others were so angry when she said her parents work for Umbrella.

"What's wrong?" Sherry asked hoping for an answer to the glares she was getting.

"You wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell-" Connor was cut off by Alex who put his hand over Connor's mouth. Alex turned to Sherry and kneeled down until they met eye to eye.

"Sherry, you said your parents work for Umbrella correct?" Alex asked.

Sherry gave a slight but nervous nod. "Y-Yes...?"

Alex sighed. "Listen, Sherry, I know this may be a little difficult for you to hear but it's the truth..."

Claire knew what Alex was going to say and spoke up before he could continue. "Alex wait!"

Alex looked up at her. "Claire, I think she deserves to know."

Claire shook her head. "No, it's something she won't want to hear, I'll tell her, just not yet, ok, please?"

"What is everyone talking about?" Sherry asked looking up at everyone who paid no attention to her.

Connor shrugged. "Fine, but I just hope you can break it to her without her breaking down."

"No, she must know." Alex said, demanding everyone to listen to reason. He knew Sherry had to know about Umbrella and their experiments with BOWs, but he also knew that it would break her heart to tell her that the company her very own parents work for, were responsible for the outbreak in the city, the cause of all the zombies and monsters.

Claire shook her head again trying to reason with Alex. "Alex please, I'll tell her, but not yet, please!"

Alex just looked at her.

"Alex, just listen to her, we can trust Claire, she can explain it to Sherry better than we can." Danny said siding with Claire.

Bryan spoke up. "Sorry Alex but Danny is kinda right, just let Claire look after Sherry, we can handle everything else."

Alex sighed and looked at Scott. "Scott?"

Scott was sitting in Irons chair checking his shotgun, but he looked up and replied to satisfy everyone with an answer. "Just let Claire do it."

"Right." Alex said standing up. "Ok Claire, but just don't break things down to her too bad."

Claire smiled. "Thank you, I won't, I promise."

"What is everyone talking about?" Sherry shouted out.

Claire looked down at her. "Sherry, I'll explain later, let's just rest here for a while ok?"

"But-" Sherry tried to protest but Scott cut her off.

"She said we'll rest here and we will, don't make things more difficult than they already are kid." Scott turned back to his shotgun.

Sherry accepted defeat and just sat down in front of the chiefs desk next to Claire.

Everyone else just sat down somewhere in the office and remained silent. Jamie, sitting in the corner away from the others, still deep in his own thoughts, just continued to stare at Sherry.

_"Her parents, work for Umbrella? What a lucky girl she is, all the things Umbrella were capable of and she was the daughter of two of people that work there, she probably got almost anything she wanted, it must have been like heaven. If only Albert was still alive, he would have made such a great life for me, but then he got taken out, all because of them. Alex, Chris, Jill, Scott, everyone! I hate them all, my brother, my brother too, I love him, but I hate him also for siding with them, a real brother would have sided with me. Because Albert is gone, I'm all alone in this, there's no one left to...wait...they're still out there, I know they are."_

Alex turned and spoke to Scott. "You got enough there?"

"Enough to survive, enough to last until we get out of here." Scott said not looking back at Alex.

Danny sat down beside Sherry and Claire and put on a friendly smile. "Hey Sherry, I don't think I properly introduced myself, I'm Danny."

Sherry returned his smile and shook his hand. "It's good to meet you."

Danny looked at Bryan. "That's Bryan, he's my best buddy, the guy over there is Connor, you probably already met Alex and Scott."

Sherry looked at Jamie and noticed him staring at her, she looked away and then back at Danny. "And...him?"

"That's Jamie, don't worry about him, he's a pacifist and pretty harmless, almost all of the time anyway." Danny said looking at Jamie.

"How did all of you manage to survive?" Sherry asked.

Danny shrugged. "I guess we're just lucky."

Sherry shook her head. "No, I think, you're all just good at working together, friends always stick together."

Danny smiled.

Bryan just stared at Sherry, he managed a slight smile when he and Danny exchanged looks. Work together, friends always stick together, those words went right to Bryan's heart, he knew fine well that Sherry was right about that one. It was because of them sticking together and working together that they managed to make it as far as they did, without each other, they would probably all be dead.

Scott just stayed silent the whole time, his mind was too busy focusing on the mail he was reading right now.

_To: Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept._

_We have lost the mansion lab facility due to the actions of the renegade operative, Albert Wesker. Fortunately, his interference will have no lasting effects upon our continued virus research. Our only present concern is the presence of the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members: Redfield, Valentine, Burton, Chambers, Aiken, and Vickers. If it comes to light that the S.T.A.R.S. have any evidence to the activities of our research, dispose of them in such a manner that would appear to be purely accidental. Continue to monitor their progress and make certain their knowledge does not go public. Annette will continue to be your contact throughout this affair. William Birkin_

_To: Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept._

_I have deposited the amount of US $10,000 to the account for your services this term as per agreement. The development of the G-virus scheduled to replace the T-virus, is near completion. Once completed, I am certain that I will be appointed to be a member of the executive board for Umbrella Inc. It is imperative that we proceed with extreme caution. Redfield and the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members are still attempting to uncover information on the project. Continue to monitor their activities and block all attempts to investigate the underground research facilities. William Birkin_

_To: Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept._

_We have a problem. I have received information informing me that Umbrella HQ has sent spies to recover my research on the G-virus. There are an unknown number of agents involved. They must not be allowed to take this project away from me as it represents my entire lifes work. Search the city thoroughly for any suspicious persons. Detain any such individuals by whatever means deemed necessary and contact me immediately through Annette. With these precautions, any possible threat should be eliminated. I will not allow anyone to steal my work on the G-virus. Not even Umbrella..._

_-William Birkin_

Scott remained silent, a little confused about most of the things mentioned in the chiefs mail, but he had found out more information as to what was going on. "Interesting..." He muttered quietly, folding the letters up and putting them in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Raccoon City High School, Ennerdale ST, 2:30 AM<strong>

Outside Raccoon City High School, a few survivors continued to barricade the gate leading into the school grounds, zombies swarmed everywhere, hitting against the locked gate, clawing to get in, their groaning and snarling filling the air in the street.

"Marc, get that trash can!"

"Right!" Marc shouted as he went over to get the trash can.

"Look at them all. There's so many..." One of the survivors said.

Marc nodded as he placed the trash can in front of every other object he put down to barricade the gate. "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole city was here."

The other survivor spoke again as he placed a small table down. "We were almost there too!"

"We'll never make it to the police department." The third survivor said.

"Don't worry Louise, we'll get there, one way or another, we WILL get there."

Marc sat down on the ground and sighed. "You sure about that Stuart? I highly doubt we can get by all of those zombies, I mean come on, there's gotta be like what, fifty, maybe more."

Stuart looked at him. "We can think of something, we have to! Besides, if we don't then those damn zombies are gonna break through eventually and then they're gonna tear us to pieces."

Louise shook her head. "No way am I letting that happen, I want to know if the others are alive before anything happens."

"Umm, yeah I think they might still be alive, they're together and Scott is with them so I'm pretty sure they managed to survive so far." Marc replied.

"Grr DAMN IT!" Stuart shouted kicking the ground.

Louise gave him a surprised look. "What's wrong Stuart?"

Stuart looked at her. "What do you think? We're supposed to meet the guys in the police department and it's right over there! Only thing stopping us are these damn zombies!"

Marc nodded. "You have a right to be pissed man, the police department is just right over there and we can't even get to it."

Louise looked around the area searching for any other exits, luckily there was a wall they could climb that went right into an open road, and the police department was just a two minute walk away. "Guys! Over here!"

Stuart and Marc ran over to where Louise was to find her sitting on top of the wall. "Louise what are you doing up there? Get down!"

Louise shook her head. "No, the road here is clear, there's a big open space too and the police department is right there, if we run to it from here then we can make it to the department before any zombies get us."

Stuart took a look and nodded. "She's right Marc, if we go this way then we can make it to the police department before the zombies catch us. You up for it?"

Marc climbed up also and looked. He could see the zombies still trying to break through the main gate but the path to the police department was wide open. "I dunno..."

Stuart sighed. "Well you better hurry up and decide because the zombies will start to gather eventually and then we WON'T have a way out, we'll be trapped here forever."

"Ok let's go." Marc said immediately after and jumped down.

Stuart jumped down next and looked up at Louise who was still on top of the wall. "Come on Louise, I'll catch you." Stuart said quietly so the zombies wouldn't hear them.

Louise jumped down and landed into Stuart's arms.

Stuart grinned. "You're kinda heavy."

Louise smiled. "Yeah? Thanks for catching me."

Stuart put her down and turned to the police department that was just minutes away from where they were. They could see it, luckily there were no zombies blocking the way either, this was the perfect chance to finally reach safety.

"Come on, Louise you stay behind me." Stuart said walking on.

Louise shrugged. "I can take care of myself you know."

Stuart nodded. "I know, I just don't want Alex to kill me if something happens to you."

"Hehe..."

"Come on, the sooner we get there the better, and I would sure like to sit down right about now." Marc said increasing the pace of his steps.

"Right, come on Louise." Stuart said moving faster.

Louise followed the two through the open spaced street towards the Raccoon City Police Department.

* * *

><p><strong>Raccoon City Police Department, Chief Irons' Office, 2:50 AM, 'Claire, Sherry, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott'<strong>

"Ok, so we going or what?"

Everyone stood and faced the secret passage, there was no telling what was through there, of course there was a high chance the chief was up ahead since he made his escape through the passage.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to Jamie.

Jamie spoke after halting everyone. "Can we just think about this for a minute? I mean what if this way doesn't lead to an exit and we're just walking straight into a dead end?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know, but it's a chance I'm willing to take if it means getting out of here."

"Yeah Jamie, besides, would you rather risk searching areas we haven't been to yet and finding an exit rather than staying here and not finding an exit at all?" Bryan said.

Jamie shook his head and stepped back. "No way am I going through there!"

Scott glared at him. "Jamie if you don't get your ass moving now then we're leaving you here. You got that." Scott was right at his face, Jamie hesitated and stepped back again.

"Jamie!"

"No way!" Jamie sprinted out of the room away from the others.

"JAMIE!"

Alex growled and ran after him.

"Alex!" Bryan turned to the others. "Claire, you stay here with Sherry and the others!" Bryan ran after Alex and Jamie.

Claire just looked at Danny.

"I guess I did kinda forget to explain a little, Jamie, he's really scared, he was like this when we were dealing with the same situation back in the Arklay mountains, don't be too hard on him, he just wants to live to see another day if you know what I mean." Danny explained.

Claire nodded. "It's alright, I don't blame him for being scared. Are you scared?"

"Of course I'm scared, but I'm just keeping up the confidence and hope that there is some way to escape." Danny replied.

Connor spoke up. "Scott, you better go after them."

Scott just looked at him. "What am I, your babysitter?"

"...Yes." Connor said with a smile.

Scott readied his shotgun and turned to the door. "He's your fucking brother, don't forget that." He left the room to catch up with the others.

Claire just sighed and looked at the floor but something caught her eye, there were some papers on the floor, they must have fallen out of Scott's pocket.

"Jamie!"

"Jamie!"

"Come back!"

He could hear the others shouting to him, telling him to come back, but he just kept running.

_"No way, they just want me to go in there so I can die so they can be rid of me! No way! Never! I won't die that easily, I'll find an exit on my own! Alone if I have to!"_

Jamie continued to run on until he finally stopped to catch his breath. He looked up ahead only to find the next door was blocked off by rubble.

"Jamie!"

He turned, Alex appeared and ran over to him. "Jamie what are doing? We need to stick together!"

Jamie dropped himself to his knees and cried. "I can't do it Alex! I just can't do it!"

Alex was taken aback by this and just kneeled down next to him.

Bryan appeared next and just stopped and looked at them.

Alex looked at him for a second and back at Jamie. "Jamie, what is it that you can't do?"

Jamie looked at him. "This whole fucking thing man, zombies, monsters, the entire city is fucked up now, and we don't even know how and where to escape. We're gonna die Alex! We're gonna fucking die!"

Alex put his arm around him. "Jamie, we're not gonna die, I promise you will survive, we will escape, I promise you that, I'm asking you to trust me."

Bryan spoke up. "Alex got us through this before Jamie, you know he is someone who keeps his word, come on man, let's go, I'll back you up."

Jamie finally managed a smile and stood up with Alex's help. "Thanks Bryan, you're right. You have gotten us through this before Alex, I trust you."

"Thanks Jamie." Alex said with a smile.

As Alex and Jamie walked over to Bryan, they saw something big coming their way.

"BRYAN!" Alex shouted.

Bryan glanced around and his eyes widened at the large man in a coat walking towards him.

The trio stepped back. "This guy looks familiar." Bryan said stepping back.

Alex nodded. "He is, it's because he's Tyrant that's why!"

"What? Didn't we see him get blown to fucking pieces?" Bryan shouted.

"Yeah, but I think this might be a different one." Alex replied.

"Oh fuck, of fuck..." Jamie said with the fear in his voice.

"Bryan!"

"Right!" Bryan ran towards the Tyrant, jumped into the air and delivered a kick to the head. Upon landing, he looked to see the Tyrant just turning its head, facing him again.

"I should've figured that wouldn't work." Bryan said before getting knocked aside and into the pile of rubble behind Alex and Jamie.

"BRYAN!" Alex shouted.

Jamie sweeped the rubble off of Bryan and sighed with relief. "He's unconscious."

Alex stood up and aimed his gun at Tyrant. "Take this!" He fired a few shots, but the Tyrant was unfazed by them and continued towards Alex.

"Oh shit."

The Tyrant picked Alex up by the throat.

Alex struggled to breath and looked into the empty eyes of the monster that was about to crush his neck.

"Let him go!" Jamie fired his gun at the Tyrant but his bullets didn't make it flinch one bit.

"Alex!" Jamie shouted as he heard Alex's struggle for air get louder, he started to kick the Tyrant but it didn't do anything.

Bryan slowly opened his eyes and saw the Tyrant holding Alex. "Alex...Alex...!" Bryan fell over after attempting to stand, still hurt from the Tyrants attack.

Jamie lowered his gun and gave up. "I'm sorry guys..."

Just as the Tyrant was about to finish Alex off, a huge sound filled the air, and blood shot out of its back. It dropped Alex and turned to its new attacker.

Scott fired his shotgun again, successfully hitting and fazing the monster.

"Thank god, Alex is all right Scott!" Jamie shouted as he checked on Alex.

Scott kept his sights on the Tyrant and spoke. "I know."

The Tyrant just stared coldly at him, and Scott returned its stare with a cold glare of his own.

"Bring it." Scott said.

It began walking towards Scott, who fired his shotgun again, but it continued towards him, another shotgun shot was fired but the monster still didn't stop.

"Alright then..." Scott put his shotgun down and began walking towards the Tyrant also. The monster immediately threw its fist at him the moment they reached but Scott dodged it and delivered a punch of his own to its chest, barely pushing it back a step, but the Tyrant continued to attack and punched again but instead punched the wall after Scott dodged it a second time. Scott threw his fist full force right into its face, making it stumble back a step.

"Scott!"

Alex put his hand up. "No Bryan, Scott can handle this."

The Tyrant went for a straight punch but once again Scott dodged it but this time it sent its fist sideways, successfully hitting Scott and sending him right into a wall.

Bryan looked at Alex. "Now we panic?"

The Tyrant was about to turn to the others until it saw Scott jump back up again.

"That it?" Scott said going into a fighting stance.

It charged Scott and threw its fist at him sideways again but Scott stepped back and managed to dodge it. He then threw an uppercut at the monster and once again successfully sent it back. But the monster continued to fight on, Scott leaped towards the Tyrant and threw a powerful punch right at its face, which must have hurt it since it held its face in the palm of its hand for a second before turning to attack again. Scott ducked and dodged a few more punches from the monster but it grabbed Scott and hit him into the wall and went for another blow, but this time Scott used all the strength in both of his arms and hands and stopped the Tyrants fist from hitting him, pushing the fist away and delivering another punch of his own.

"Scott here!" Bryan threw his knife at Scott who caught it and began slicing the Tyrant in the chest.

However the knife only managed to wound it a little, and the monster attacked again, but Scott jumped back and this time stabbed it right in the chest. Once again though it was not effective and it grabbed Scott and threw him back, but Scott landed on his feet and this time threw the knife and hit the Tyrant right in the head.

At last, the Tyrant fell to the floor, the knife to the head must have taken it out permanently Scott thought.

Bryan and Jamie helped Alex to his feet. Alex just stared at Scott with a surprised look. "How do you do it Scott?"

Scott picked up his shotgun and took the knife out of the monsters head and gave it back to Bryan. "If you actually worked out and built yourself up like I did, then you probably wouldn't have needed me for that, not to mention I have my ways."

Bryan, Alex and Jamie laughed for a moment but then they were silenced by a creaking sound up ahead. "SCOTT!" Scott slowly turned around and saw the Tyrant get back up.

Scott aimed his shotgun at the monster and fired, making it step back, again he fired, he only made the monster step back once more, but the Tyrant began walking back over to them. Scott clenched his fist and fired his shotgun one more time, this time, at Tyrants head, this stunned it this time, Scott threw his shotgun down and charged right at it.

Using all of his weight and strength, Scott rammed himself into Tyrant, and rammed Tyrant right through a cracked wall next to a window, with the combined pressure and weight successfully breaking down the wall and sending Tyrant through and plummeting all the way down to the street below.

Scott kneeled down and looked through the new hole in the wall he had just created, he was like a rhino ramming a car right off of a bridge.

Everyone stayed silent and eventually they all heard a loud crashing sound from below.

"Is it dead?" Jamie asked.

Bryan nodded. "Yeah, there's no way it could survive a fall like that."

Scott held his hand against his ribs and let out a quiet growl.

"Scott! You ok?!" Alex asked, panic in his voice.

Scott sat himself down and sighed. "Yeah I'm fine, that bastard hits pretty hard."

Alex smiled. "Yeah, damn Scott if you were a woman I'd kiss you. But I won't."

"I wouldn't let you even if I was." Scott said.

They all laughed, except Scott who just had a slight smirk on his face.

Jamie spoke up. "Scott I-"

"Save it Jamie, you were scared, it's understandable, but don't run off anymore, we're sticking together from now on. Got it?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, got it."

Alex helped Scott to his feet and handed him his shotgun. "You sure you're ok?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, don't worry, it's gonna take more than a shot to the ribs to take me down."

"Right, come on Jamie, Bryan." Alex walked on followed by the others.

Scott looked outside through the hole and sighed. "I don't care how big or tough those monsters are, I'll kill every single one that gets in my way."

* * *

><p>"So...this is very interesting...eh?" Connor asked.<p>

Danny took his sight away from the papers in his hands and turned back to Connor. "You think? I'm more curious on what this, G-Virus, is."

Claire shrugged. "Whatever it is, Irons must know, seeing as how the letters are addressed to him."

Connor looked around. "You think the guys made it?"

"Dude, Scott went after them, I'm pretty damn well sure they are alive." Danny said.

Claire smirked. "You sure do put a lot of faith in him don't you?"

"He can do a lot of things we can't, like take on-" He was silenced as someone else spoke up.

"Take on a big giant motherfucking monster."

The others turned to see Alex and the others return.

Connor walked over to Jamie. "You calmed down bro? You all right?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, sorry guys, I just freaked out."

Claire smiled. "It's ok, really."

"Yeah, we all get it sometimes." Danny said.

Scott entered the room.

Danny noticed Scott with a hand on his ribs and turned to Alex. "So what's this about Scott taking on some big giant motherfucking monster?"

Alex turned to him. "You remember that Tyrant thing months ago?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah?"

"That, only a different one." Alex finished.

"Oh..." Danny looked back at Scott. "Scott you doing ok?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, just recovering from a hit that's all."

Claire walked over to Alex and the others. "Alex, I think you might want to take a look at this."

"What is it?" Alex asked as Claire handed him the letters. A couple of minutes passed as Alex, Bryan and Jamie read through the letters, and the whole thing left them speechless.

Scott spoke up. "I was gonna show you those later, figured you didn't need anymore surprises."

Alex looked at Scott and then to Claire. "G-Virus...?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know Alex, I'm just as confused as you are."

"I don't know what it is either, but I do know it might be something much more worse than the T-Virus." Scott added.

Sherry walked over to Jamie who was sitting down alone away from the others, she was really curious to find out more about him after seeing what he had been doing the past while.

"Umm..."

Jamie looked at her. "What is it?"

Sherry spoke after a few seconds of silence. "Are...you ok?"

Jamie raised a brow. "Am I ok? Of course I'm not ok, I know that, you know that, everyone is not ok, but we're going through all of this anyway, I find it odd that we are even still alive at this moment."

"Well, maybe you're supposed to be alive." Sherry said looking down.

"Supposed to?" Jamie replied with a confused look.

Sherry smiled. "Yeah, I mean, maybe you survived this long because you're supposed to make it out alive and return to someone, maybe I'm still alive because I'm supposed to reunite with my parents."

Jamie was silent.

Sherry turned around. "Of course, I'm just a child though, I wouldn't really know much would I?" Sherry walked back over to Claire.

_"Sherry might be right, maybe I'm supposed to survive so I can see my parents again, she is still a kid, but she is a very smart kid at that." _Jamie said to himself in his head.

Claire turned to move on through the secret passage. "Come on, we've waited here too long, we need to find a way out." Claire walked through the opening and into a small area with an elevator up ahead.

"Claire!" Sherry ran over to her.

"I'm going down there, stay here away from me ok?" Claire said.

Sherry just nodded.

Alex entered, followed by the others. "We're coming with you Claire." He turned to Scott. "Scott, could you stay up here and watch Sherry while we go down there and check the place out? We'll be back soon."

Scott checked his shotgun before turning back to Alex. "Fine."

Alex nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Claire entered the elevator, followed by Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny and Connor.

The only thing they heard after the elevator closed behind them was the sound of the elevator descending down to a lower level. They exited one by one right after the elevator stopped and opened.

They now found themselves within a dark tunnel.

"This place gives me the creeps already." Connor said keeping a sharp eye.

Bryan checked the corners to make sure the area was clear. "All clear down there, looks like we might get an easy walk for once."

"Doubt it, any second now, something is just bound to happen, I just know it. It's too quiet, something always happens when it's this quiet." Alex said.

Jamie stayed silent, still deep in his thoughts but was aware of the conversation and the surroundings.

Danny looked at Claire. "Claire, I'll go first."

Claire shook her head and stepped forward. "No, I'll go first, you stay behind me, I can handle myself." Claire walked on, her gun at the ready, but the moment she walked around the corner, a sound halted their advance.

"AHHH! HELP...ME! AHH-ARGHHH!"

It was Chief Irons. His shout for help turned into what sounded like a choked scream, then silence immediately followed.

It was only silence now.

Everyone all just stared at each other in surprise.

"Told ya."

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. I liked writing the Scott vs Tyrant part, of course, that's now another Tyrant that Scott has fought with his fists. All I'm doing so far is building all the characters up only for a complete surprising downfall in the end, I'm sure you are confused as to why Scott is so strong, well, besides being extremely strong, he has his secrets, secrets that will be revealed in the future. Showed off more of Jamie's scared side, Sherry got to know the others a little more and we finally figured out where Marc, Stuart and Louise are. I'm getting to another fight part also, and I only halted the characters advance through the area in this chapter so I could get the characters to know each other more and for the Scott vs Tyrant part, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a Review.**


	7. G Virus

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 7 - G-Virus**

**Secret Underground Passage, 3:10 AM, 'Claire, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor'**

"You know, maybe we should turn back. I mean, come on, you just heard that, something happened to the chief, he is probably dead, and whatever killed him might still be there just waiting for us."

Everyone just looked at Jamie, Alex was the first to speak. "Jamie...no. How about you just take a peak and see if there is anything down there."

"But-"

"Don't worry Jamie, I got your back." Bryan cut in.

Jamie sighed and nodded. "Ok..." Jamie breathed in a few deep breaths and walked over to the corner of the area, with Bryan right behind him. The moment Jamie peaked around the corner, he immediately began firing his pistol down the passage screaming.

Bryan, who was surprised, began to panic and immediately joined in, shooting down the passage, then joined in by Connor and Danny.

Alex held his hands against his ears but he could still clearly hear the gunfire, Claire did the same. After a few more seconds, the others stopped shooting, Jamie continued to pull the trigger of his gun, though it was out of ammo and his hands were shaking.

Everyone just stayed where they were, the only sound filling the air was the sound of Jamie pulling the trigger of his gun over and over. The look on Bryan's face turned into a dark cold glare as he slowly turned to Jamie, Connor and Danny did the same, then Alex after he looked down the passage.

Jamie stopped pulling the trigger and sighed with relief. "Phew, it's clear..." He turned to the others but was immediately surprised to see them all glaring at him. "What?"

Alex put on a fake grin. "Did you...HIT...anything?"

Jamie shook his head. "Well, no."

Bryan raised a brow. "You mean to say, I just wasted, a FULL clip, on the walls?"

Danny just kept his cool and walked back over to Claire, who just smirked at him.

"Well-" Before Jamie could answer, a voice from the radio spoke.

_"What, the FUCK, was ALL THAT, wasted on?" _It was Scott.

Alex spoke into the radio. "False alarm Scott."

_"I'm gonna kick your ass."_

Alex sighed and turned back to Jamie. "Jamie, don't EVER, do that again, I almost had a heart attack."

"I know, sorry, I'm sorry." Jamie said.

Connor's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? You're SORRY? You're making me very nervous."

Jamie looked back at him. "Oh I'm making YOU nervous that's a hoot."

"Calm down, look it doesn't matter, let's just go down there and check the place out, we don't have time to be standing around." Claire said.

"Right, come on, we've wasted enough time." Alex said before leading the way down the passage followed by everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Raccoon City Police Department, Chief Irons' Office, 3:20 AM, 'Sherry, Scott'<strong>

Sherry just sat down in the chiefs chair, everything was quiet now that those other guys went down the elevator with Claire, except the big one, Scott. She couldn't quite understand him fully but after already spending minutes with him, and just by looking at him, she could already know a lot about him. He was the strong silent type, he was the muscle of the group, the problem solver, he was the protector of those who couldn't protect themselves, he was very cold, yet he didn't seem to be afraid of the situation he was in right now. It was as if there was nothing going on, he was so cool and calm, Sherry herself may have been a little scared to be with him by herself, but she was in complete awe of him.

_"Maybe I should try and talk to him, maybe he isn't as cold as he shows himself to be. He might actually be really friendly if I just try and talk to him." _Sherry said to herself in her head.

Scott just remained where he was, his eyes, set right on the entrance of the office, there was no telling when or if something was going to come through the door, which was the only reason why he had his shotgun in his hands ready to shoot anything that appears.

"Um-"

Sherry was silenced when Scott immediately turned to her when she tried to speak.

Silence.

Scott just looked back at the door but spoke. "What?"

Sherry, being asked the question this time, spoke. "Um, are you, ok?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, ok." Sherry said and remained silent after.

Scott slowly set his eyes on her again and continued. "You want to ask me something else, what is it?"

Sherry looked back at him. "I was just wondering, do you know anything about all of this? I mean, what do you know about the monsters?"

Scott turned his sight back at the door and stayed silent.

After a minute or two passed, Sherry just looked down at the floor after not receiving a reply, but then he finally spoke.

"The monsters are here because of some damn experiments caused by a certain company..."

Sherry looked at him. "Umbrella right?"

This caught his slight attention. "You know then eh?"

"Kind of, I don't know much about it, but I do know that Umbrella did try to create weapons, and the monsters were failed experiments of the weapons they were looking to create." Sherry explained.

"That's part right."

"Part?" Sherry asked.

Scott nodded and turned back to the entrance. "Umbrella was using all of their resources in hopes of creating the ultimate Bio Organic Weapon. They created many different kinds of monsters in the process, although I don't think the zombies were on the list of things that were supposed to happen, which must have been an accident. But accident or not, Umbrella took the lives of two of my friends, and for that, I plan to repay them ten times over."

Sherry remained silent. _"Mommy...Daddy..."_

Scott just stared at her, he could easily tell what she was thinking just by looking at her. _"She probably misses her mother and father, she's probably worried that I'm going to hurt them if they're still alive. Sherry, you don't have to worry, although I swear to make Umbrella pay, it is the ones that began all of this, I swear I will bring no harm on your mother and father. I'm given the task of looking after you right now, and that is what I will do. At the moment, nothing else matters."_

The door opened.

Sherry looked up and she screamed. "SCOTT!"

Scott turned to the door, a few zombies made their way into the room. "Shit." Scott aimed his shotgun at the zombies and slowly fired his shotgun at them, taking them down one at a time. More zombies entered, Scott took down a few more but he had to reload his gun, there was still three zombies making their way towards them.

"Hmph." Scott put his shotgun down and began walking over to the zombies. As one attempted to grab him, he grabbed the zombie instead and immediately slammed it down onto the floor, head first, killing it instantly.

Another one went to grab him but Scott dodged it and grabbed its head, twisting it and snapped its neck like a stick, the sound made Sherry wince and cover her ears.

One more zombie entered through the door, and along with the other zombie. Both tried to bite Scott but he stepped back away from them and threw a powerful punch right to the side of the zombies head, knocking its head clean off and dropping it to the floor.

Scott turned his attention to the last zombie, that went around him and after Sherry.

"AH!" Sherry crawled away but she was cornered by the zombie, which was getting closer and closer until a hand appeared on the zombies shoulder. Scott picked the zombie up and threw it like a spear, right into the wall, splattering its head causing blood and pieces to fly everywhere.

Sherry just stared wide-eyed at all of the blood, she was completely silent at what she was seeing. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Scott reloaded his shotgun and just looked at her for a second before walking over to her and picking her up. He held her tight in his arms and covered her eyes, she was still a child, and he knew she should not even be seeing any of this.

Sherry buried her face into his chest and cried, she held on tight to him and didn't even reveal any signs of wanting to let go.

Looking at her now, Scott knew a little more about her, he knew she didn't want to be here, obviously, he didn't either, she just wanted to be with her family, he did too, she just wanted to be somewhere, where she could be happy, where she wouldn't have to worry, where she could laugh and smile, he did too.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Underground Passage, 3:30 AM, 'Claire, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor'<strong>

"Ok be careful guys, there's no telling what's waiting for us. And usually it's always something big." Alex said.

Connor smirked. "Yeah, some ugly ass motherfucking mutated son of a bitch."

Claire turned to him. "Connor, could you stay here and keep an eye out."

"An eye out for what Claire?"

"Just in case Scott and Sherry come down." Claire said.

Connor looked at his gun and then back at Claire. "Ok? I guess I could stand and watch for who knows how long."

"Thanks." Claire said before moving on.

Danny whispered to her. "You just wanted to get away from his jokes right?"

Claire smirked a little and shrugged.

The group reached the end of the passage with a door at the end.

"Great, doors, I hate doors. Every single time I enter through a door, from my point of view, it makes me fucking nervous because there's a chance there's something right on the other side just waiting to attack me." Bryan said.

Alex looked at him. "You would just kick it away from you, that's what you always do. You're just being paranoid right now."

"Paranoid? Yeah right, you've said that I don't know how many times, like that one time when me, you and Danny went out for something to eat." Bryan said.

Alex nodded. "Yeah and you threw your plate at the waiter."

Bryan's eyes widened. "He was coming at me with a knife!"

"Yeah, to cut the steak!" Alex replied.

Danny just held in his laughter.

"Come on guys, this is no time to be joking around." Claire said cutting in.

"Claire, please don't cut in on us like that. Heh, cut in, get it? Because we were just..." Bryan stopped and looked at Alex who was just frowning at him now.

Bryan nodded. "Yeah I'm gonna shut up now."

Claire turned to the door and slowly opened it, entering, followed first by Alex, then Bryan, then Danny and Jamie last.

"So, you made it this far? Not bad..."

Everyone turned to see chief Irons at the side of the room, he was holding his hand against his stomach, he must have been injured. "But I'm not letting anyone leave MY town, EVERYONE'S GONNA DIE!"

Jamie gulped.

Claire spoke up. "Calm down chief, what happened?"

"Shut up!" Irons replied raising his gun at her. "You couldn't possibly understand what's happened..." He began limping towards her. "Those monsters from Umbrella have destroyed my beautiful town!"

Claire and the others moved away from him and to the other side of the room.

"How could they do that to me after everything I've done for them?" The Chief said keeping his gun pointed at Claire and the others.

"So it's true, you have been working with Umbrella..."

"Bastard!" Bryan shouted.

Danny nodded. "You're lucky we aren't filling your ass with lead right now!"

Jamie just remained silent.

Alex spoke up. "Guys, be quiet."

Claire turned back to the chief. "Then you must know about the G-Virus, what is it, tell me." Claire demanded.

"If you must know...it is the agent that can turn humans into the ultimate Bio-Weapon. Superior to the T-Virus in every way, Dr. William Birkin is the genius behind the project." The Chief explained as he limped towards them.

"William Birkin?"

Irons nodded. "I'm sure you've already seen his little girl wandering around here somewhere. Sherry? Isn't it? In case you haven't already figured it out, the monster that's been tearing my precinct apart is yet another product of the G-Virus, The Ultimate Bio Weapon! Umbrella must be trying to cover its tracks, but if I have to go, I'm going to take all of you with me." Irons said as he limped closer to them.

Bryan and Danny aimed their weapons at him.

Before Irons could do anything else, he stepped back and held his hand against his chest. "My chest...can't...take the pain!" Irons began to scream in pain as something ripped his chest open from the inside. "AHHHHH!" He fell to his knees, some sort of parasitic creature appeared from the decimated chest of Irons and crawled its way onto the floor and down the trap door. Irons went completely silent and fell straight to the floor.

Bryan and Danny examined his body and turned to Alex. "Yeah, he's dead."

Jamie immediately turned away and vomited after seeing all of the blood.

Alex kneeled down beside him. "Whoa Jamie, you ok man?"

Jamie coughed and wiped his mouth. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, what the fuck was that?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know but it went down there."

The door on the other side of the room opened and Connor appeared. "Hey, I heard someone scream so I came to check up on you guys."

"Well we're all right Connor." Alex said.

Connor nodded. "Yeah I'm sure you are, there ain't no harm in-DAMN what happened to Irons?" Connor said quickly changing the subject as he set his eyes on the body of Irons.

Bryan shrugged. "I dunno, something just ripped open his chest from inside and crawled down that trapdoor."

Connor looked at the trapdoor. "Yeah, I ain't particularly a fan of trapdoors that leads down."

Alex checked his gun and opened the trapdoor. "Too bad, we're going down, besides, that thing was small anyway, we can just stomp on it to kill it."

"Ok, I guess that sounds easy." Connor said.

"Shouldn't we go and get Scott?" Jamie said.

Connor looked at him. "For what? We don't need Scott for this bro, if Alex said all we have to do to kill it, whatever it was, by stomping on it then I'm sure its not gonna be much of a threat. Come on what's the worst that could happen?"

"I suppose..." Jamie said.

"Alex..."

Alex turned to Bryan and Danny.

Danny spoke up. "We'll go first..." Danny opened the trapdoor and climbed down the ladder, followed by Bryan.

Claire smiled. "They sure are protective aren't they?"

Alex looked at her. "After everything we went through, I don't blame them."

"But they're extremely loyal to you, like they would willingly put their lives at risk to keep you safe." Claire said.

Alex shrugged. "We would all do that for each other, it's just our way of showing how much we care about each other."

Jamie just looked at him and shook his head in annoyance.

Claire moved down the ladder next.

"Ok Jamie, you follow right behind me, Connor you're after Jamie."

"Got it."

Alex climbed down, and Jamie, feeling safe he had someone watching the front and someone watching behind moved down immediately after, then Connor followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Raccoon City Police Department, Courtyard, 3:40 AM, 'Stuart, Marc, Louise'<strong>

"Finally!" Stuart shouted reaching the main entrance of the police department.

Marc barricaded the gate entrance to stop the zombies from following them in.

"There's so many gathered around here already...why?" Louise wondered looking at the undead horde.

Marc shrugged. "I don't know, it's possible they may be after someone else, which means there must be survivors inside the station, why else would they be here?"

"Good point." Louise said walking over to Stuart.

Loud footsteps were heard not far away but they didn't know where they were coming from.

"I think we should go in now, I don't really like the idea of staying behind and waiting to find out what's causing that sound." Marc said.

Stuart nodded and entered through the main entrance, followed then by Louise and Marc.

Silence filled the air now, the main hall of the department was completely empty.

"I wonder if the guys made it here." Marc said.

Stuart just looked at him. "Well, did you remember to tell them that we were heading here when we were able to reach them over the phone?"

"..."

Stuart continued to stare. "Right...well, even if we did forget, I'm sure they would have known we were heading here anyway, there isn't a safer place in the city more safer than its own police department."

Marc smirked. "Yeah, that's what they usually say, and then eventually they end up finding out that the department is just as dangerous as outside."

"I'm gonna be completely honest with you, I'd rather be inside than outside, because then I don't have to always watch my back most of the damn time wondering if a zombie is just gonna come out of nowhere and rip my fucking head off." Stuart said as he sat down.

Louise looked around and noticed a few things were out of place. "Someone has been here."

"How do you know?"

Louise pointed. "Look, that statue looks like it was moved to unlock something."

"It could of been anything, but I see your point..." Stuart said as he sat down on the chair at the main desk.

"So what now?" Marc asked.

Stuart sighed. "What do you think? We live here forever and ever and wait until the zombies die of starvation."

Marc's eyes widened. "Really? You serious?"

"NO! We look for the others."

"What makes you even think they're still alive?"

"They are!"

Stuart and Marc turned to Louise.

"I know Alex is still alive, Bryan and Danny too, all of them, they have Scott with them too, so I know they're still alive." Louise explained.

Stuart sighed again. "I won't doubt that, let's just take a break for a while before going anywhere else, I need to catch my breath."

Marc checked his handgun. "Fuck, I've only got a few bullets left."

Stuart looked at his gun and threw it to the floor. "I was out a while ago, we should of fucking stocked up on ammo when we were in that gun shop."

Louise sat on the desk and looked up at the ladder not far from where they were.

"We'll use that ladder to get to the next floor and, with any luck, hopefully the others are here." Stuart said before closing his eyes and resting on the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Cavernous Walkway, 3:50 AM, 'Claire, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor'<strong>

Connor was the last to make it to the bottom, everyone was just standing around waiting, but for what, he didn't know until he moved up ahead.

There was something just lying down up ahead on the walkway.

"What the hell is that?" Connor said.

Alex shook his head. "I think that is our little parasitic friend we saw earlier that burst out of Irons chest."

Jamie stepped back. "Is that an eye?"

Bryan aimed his gun at it, then Danny done the same.

"Relax, look at the size of it, what can something that small hope to do against us?" Connor said.

The parasite began to move, eventually, green blood from the looks of it began to spray out, as what appeared to be arms and legs growing from the monster. The monster was much bigger than them now, and it snarled at them, spitting out what appeared to be more parasites and made its way towards them.

"I take back what I said." Connor said.

"TOAST THIS BITCH!" Bryan shouted and followed by Danny, Connor and Alex, the four of them began firing at the monster and the parasites it spat out from its mouth.

The monster continued its way towards them, with their bullets not really fazing it as much at all.

Claire joined in to help and fired her gun at it but it changed nothing.

The monster continued towards them, unfazed by their bullets.

"W-We should, we should get Scott! He'll kill that bastard!" Jamie shouted over the sound of the guns.

Alex shook his head. "No! We can't have him leave Sherry alone up there!"

Bryan lowered his gun and the others stopped firing.

Blood was dripping from many different parts of the monster but it was still standing and still moving towards them.

"Eat this bitch!" Connor ran over to the monster and punched its head, only for the hit to be un-effective, the monster used its small arm to hit Connor to the side.

Bryan and Danny sprinted towards it next and both delivered a kick to its head, but the monster this time used its big arm and knocked them both away.

"Guys!"

The small parasites the monster spat out earlier slowly crawled towards the three of them. One leaped at Danny but he moved aside making it leap off of the walkway. The second attacked Bryan but he sprayed it with his MP5 sending it flying back. The last one tried to attack Connor but Claire ran over and crushed it with her foot.

Jamie took Alex's radio and spoke into it. "Scott! We need help! There's this big monster thing that just won't die!"

_"Hold on, on my way."_

Alex took the radio and spoke into it. "Don't leave Sherry Scott! You stay up there, we'll take care of this!"

_"Fine, you damn well better or I won't be held responsible for your asses."_

Claire fired her gun at the monster but it was still un-effective.

Alex ran over at the monster and gripped his arms tight around it. "Beat it down guys!"

Bryan and Danny got up and jumped onto its back, while Jamie, who saw this as the only chance to take it out joined in by gripping his arms around it. Connor grabbed its big arm to prevent it from attacking.

Claire stepped back and watched the five of them keep the monster restrained.

"Claire, shoot it now while we've got it!" Alex shouted.

"Damn." Connor said as he looked into the large eye on the monsters side, while the eye just stared back at him.

Claire fired her gun at the monster getting perfect shots at its head, this time the monster snarled which hinted to them that the bullets were now starting to have an effect.

Alex tightened his grip and turned to the side. "Guys! Let's try and push it off the edge!" The five of them started moving the monster slowly near the side of the walkway, and tried lifting it up to throw it over but it grabbed onto the walkway floor preventing them from doing anything.

"Claire! Shoot its arms!"

Claire did what Alex said and began shooting the monsters arms a few times. The bullets worked pretty quickly as the monster let go of the floor of the walkway.

"Now!" Alex shouted and quickly the five lifted the monster onto the side and tried pushing it over.

The large eye on the monsters side stared at Connor, while Connor just stared back. "Stop doing that." Connor said as he stepped back and rammed the monster, and finally with their combined efforts managed to push the monster off the walkway.

A loud crash was heard a few seconds after they pushed the monster off and Alex looked over to confirm if it was dead, which it was.

"Finally..." Jamie said sitting down.

Alex looked at Claire. "Nice one Claire."

"It was nothing, I was just doing what you said, and it worked." Claire said smiling.

Connor nodded. "I'm glad it did otherwise that motherfucker would of dragged us down with it."

Alex brought the radio to his mouth. "Scott, we took care of it, we're on our way back up now."

_"Got it."_

"Why are we going back up?" Jamie asked.

Alex put his hand on the ladder. "We need to go get Scott and Sherry before we continue on."

"But, why can't they just come down to us instead of us going up to them?" Jamie asked again.

"Because, we need to stick together in a much protective group as we can, it would be better if we went to where they were instead of them coming to us, it would only make sense." Alex explained.

"I suppose." Jamie finished.

Claire spoke up. "Wait, you guys wait here, I'll go and get Scott and Sherry."

"You sure Claire?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes." Claire climbed up the ladder and left the others waiting on the walkway.

Bryan looked at Alex. "What now?"

"We wait." Alex replied sitting down.

A monstrous roar filled the air, and it sounded close.

"Or...we could get out of here."

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. I hated Chief Irons so I'm actually really glad he died in the game, it made writing him dying even better. I think I may be nearing the part where things start to go to real hell. And I know I haven't really written much about Leon but that's mainly because of where I am right now in the story, so there isn't really anything to write about him yet, but I think I may get some parts of him in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a Review if you'd like.**


	8. Another Goliath

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 8 - Another Goliath**

**Raccoon City Police Department, Chief Irons' Office, 4:00 AM, 'Claire, Sherry, Scott'**

"Claire! You came back!" Sherry said upon seeing Claire exit the elevator and ran into her arms.

Claire looked up and quietly spoke to herself. "I can't believe the man who developed the G-Virus is actually her father."

"What's wrong Claire?"

Claire shook her head. "It's nothing, but I think I've found a way out of here. We should be able to find someplace safe if we can just make it out of town."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, I promise. But you have to make sure you don't leave my side..." Claire stood up, she noticed Scott standing not far away, watching them patiently. She didn't want to test his patience and decided to cut the conversation short, she lifted her radio up to her mouth and spoke into it. "Leon are you still there? We're leaving."

Leon's voice came from the radio. _"Are you crazy? The streets are still crawling with zombies."_

"It'll be alright, trust me. We found a way to the sewer, follow us later."

_"Claire? Claire! Wait! Wait!"_

Claire turned her radio off and put it away. "Ok, we're good to go."

"Hmph, it's about time." Scott said walking into the elevator.

Claire just accepted his asshole reply and continued into the elevator with Sherry, the three waited a couple of seconds until the elevator reached the bottom floor. From there they moved on down the hallway to the room where Irons was killed.

Scott entered first and saw Irons dead body. "Even in hiding you still died...pathetic." Scott said.

Sherry was about to walk by and see the body until Scott covered her eyes. "S-Scott, what are you doing?"

Scott looked at Claire.

Claire understood what he was doing and lifted up Sherry, covering her eyes and taking her past the dead body so she wouldn't have to see it.

Scott followed her down the ladder, reaching the bottom and to his silent relief, the others were right there waiting for them, of course they also had their guns out, prepared to take on something from the looks of it.

He approached the others slowly, and spoke. "What are you doing?"

Alex turned to him. "There's something around here."

Jamie slowly walked over to Scott and hid behind him. "Scott, how about you take the lead."

Scott looked at another ladder up ahead and just shook his head in annoyance before continuing on, followed by the others, Sherry last.

Danny stayed behind for a moment though, Claire also, curious as to what was on his mind. "Something wrong Danny?"

He nodded.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

Danny slowly looked at her and sighed. "Sherry's father is a part of Umbrella..."

Claire nodded. "Yes...I know."

"If we find her father, Alex, Bryan, Scott no doubt, they will probably try to kill him." Danny explained.

"Yeah..."

"I don't want Sherry to see her own father die, but, I just don't know what to do. Umbrella deserves to be wiped out, yet Sherry's father is one of them." Danny said looking away.

Claire walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey..." She said in a soft tone.

Danny slowly looked over his shoulder at her.

"Don't worry...we'll find a way." Claire said.

Danny sighed and looked away again. They will find a way, yeah right he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Raccoon City Police Department, West Wing Stairway, 4:05 AM, 'Leon'<strong>

Leon continued to fight off a number of zombies that had recently just found him after Claire contacted him. They were coming out of the doors from both sides, leaving Leon's only escape route up the stairs, but he had recently encountered Trenchy upstairs earlier, also giving him the thought of the giant monster just waiting up there for him, but he didn't have much of a choice.

There were too many zombies, Leon sprinted his way upstairs and through the STARS office hallway and into the library, blocking the door behind him. "So many, how did so many manage to gather this quickly?"

A girls scream filled the air now and it sounded like it was not far away.

"A survivor?" Leon glanced around at the doors on the other side of the library.

Gunshots on the other side followed the scream.

"There's more than one survivor out there!" Leon checked his gun before kicking the doors open and entering back into the second floor of the main hall. Not far away, he saw three survivors backing away down on the other side of the pathway, with a big number of zombies going after them.

"Stay the fuck away!" One of the survivors shouted.

Leon wasted no time and ran all the way around to meet up with the survivors, but he had to take care of the zombies blocking his way first.

"Hey look!"

"You over there, give us a hand!"

Leon nodded and started carefully aiming his gun, firing at the zombies heads, taking them down one by one.

There were just a few remaining zombies now and this time they turned around and headed for Leon.

"Shit!"

Leon's gun clicked, he had to reload, he turned to see all the way on the other side, the library doors opened and a large group of zombies exited, heading straight for him.

It didn't matter where he went now, he was cornered.

"Hold on!"

The two male survivors ran over to the last three zombies that blocked Leon from reaching them. They both grabbed one zombie and threw it over the balcony, watching it fall all the way to the bottom floor, splattering into pieces.

Leon reloaded his gun just in time and fired at the last two zombies with perfect shots to the heads, bringing them down. "That was close..."

The female survivor shouted out to them. "Watch out!"

Leon and the other two survivors saw the large group of zombies from the other side still heading their way and ran on up ahead into the waiting room and barricaded the door with every heavy object they could find.

"That should hold them for a while..." Leon said.

One of the survivors spoke up. "Yeah, thanks for the help."

Leon turned to them. "No problem, I should thank you too, you held the zombies off long enough for me to reload my gun and take them out, so thanks."

"I'm Stuart..." He held his hand out.

"Leon Kennedy." Leon replied shaking his hand.

Stuart pointed to the others. "That's Marc and Louise."

Leon nodded. "Good to meet you, more importantly, good to see there are more survivors around here."

Marc shrugged. "I think we're just lucky..."

Louise spoke up. "You're a cop right?"

"Yeah, first day on the job and probably my last hahaha!" Leon said laughing.

The others laughed with him but their conversation was cut short when the zombies started banging on the doors.

"Shit!"

"Marc?"

"No good, my guns empty!"

Louise tried to open the door behind them but it was locked. "This door's locked!"

Leon raised a brow. "Weird, it wasn't locked last time I was here."

A hole appeared in the door, they could see the zombies slightly now as their arms shot through the opening.

Stuart and the others stayed at the far back of the room, while Leon stayed in front with his gun ready. "You three stay back, I'll do what I can!"

"Do you have enough bullets?" Marc asked.

Leon shook his head. "No, but I'm gonna buy some time and take as many out as I can for you to get away."

The door finally broke down, and now the large group of zombies slowly limped towards the four cornered survivors.

"We are so fucked..." Marc said.

Louise held onto Stuart for dear life.

Stuart just growled, being completely helpless, being unable to do anything in their position, all he could do was just wait and hope Leon could kill almost all of them, or just wait and then get eaten alive.

While they watched as the zombies got closer, a loud bang filled the air now, and another. Something was banging on the door behind them.

"That sounds bad..." Stuart said.

A large fist came through the door.

Leon's eyes widened. "Oh no...please tell me that isn't what I think it is..."

The door finally came down whole and instead of the large Trench coated Tyrant walking in, something else which was just as large entered.

"Who the...!"

Leon stepped back and defended the others.

However, the large man slowly aimed what appeared to be small shotguns right at the zombies. He fired them, the shells running through a lot of the zombies, spraying the walls completely red with blood, bits and pieces. The large man walked forward slowly while easily taking down zombie after zombie without any effort.

"Who is that?"

He put his shotguns away and picked up one zombie by the leg and started swinging it around, hitting it against other zombies, eventually there were only three zombies left. The large man grabbed two zombies and smashed their heads together, splattering their heads to pieces, killing them immediately. The last zombie he picked up like it was a stone and threw it right off the edge and watched it fall to its death.

Louise just gasped at the rampage she had just witnessed.

Stuart and Marc took in a deep breath and then sighed with relief, they were so close to dying but then this big guy just came in and completely destroyed all of the zombies without any effort whatsoever.

Leon kept his gun ready just in case, because this man could just be another goliath like Trenchy. The large man breathed in and out for a few seconds, then turned around and faced the others, Leon giving a nervous look, but a shocked and surprised expression crossed the faces of the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Sewer Entrance, 4:10 AM, 'Claire, Sherry, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott'<strong>

The eight survivors slowly made their way, carefully through the small hallway. It was lit up pretty good, and they could see an open area up ahead.

Claire and Sherry moved in front of everyone and stopped at a small opening that leads into the water.

The others caught up with them and just stayed silent.

"So this is it?" Danny asked.

Bryan nodded. "Yeah, and if we can't find a way out through here then..."

Alex put his hands on both of their shoulders. "Don't say things like that...we WILL find a way out."

Everyone just nodded at him, save for Jamie who just gave a slight nod to let Alex know he was with him.

Scott checked and reloaded his guns before moving on.

"Scott you got any spare ammo?"

Scott gave Alex some handgun bullets.

"Thanks."

"Whatever..." Scott replied.

Claire stood near the edge of the opening and turned to Sherry. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Sherry nodded and together they both jumped down into the water, which was deep up to their knees.

The others followed in, but as they made their way through, dust and stones fell from above.

Everyone looked up at the small balcony area above, a huge monster that almost resembled a human was walking by, it had a huge mutated, monstrous arm and was holding a lead pipe.

"Claire?" Sherry managed to speak out while holding onto Claire, great fear in her tone as she spoke.

The monster slowly looked in their direction, but then it looked the other way, they had no idea if it saw them or not. The monster walked on, giving them the chance they needed to get away undetected.

"Run!" Claire shouted.

Scott slowly aimed his shotgun up at the balcony covering their exit.

Claire and Sherry ran on ahead first, then Jamie followed, Connor next, Scott slowly walked backwards, keeping his gun aimed at where the monster was and followed the rest of them through the large door.

"What the FUCK was that?" Jamie asked, great fear in his eyes.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't think it saw us."

"You don't THINK it saw us? Well that sure makes me feel pretty safe!" Jamie complained.

Scott sent a cold glare his way, shutting him up.

"It doesn't matter, we need to keep moving, otherwise whatever that thing was, it'll catch up to us and rip us apart." Claire said.

"AH!"

Everyone glanced around to where Sherry was, only to find she was no longer there. "Sherry?! Where are you?! SHERRY!" Claire shouted looking around.

"Claire, I'm here!"

"Dammit! She must have fallen through one of those floodgates!" Danny said looking at the small closed floodgate that Sherry most likely fell through.

Scott clenched his fist. _"Dammit, I take my eyes off of Sherry for just one second and she immediately disappears! I'm such a fool!"_

"Hey Scott what's wrong?" Alex asked.

Scott shoved his way past everyone, his shotgun in hand, ready to fight. "None of your business, let's fucking move already."

"Whoa...I've never seen Scott that angry before..." Connor said.

Alex just watched Scott walk on ahead. "He's probably mad because Sherry disappeared, and I gave him the task of keeping an eye on her, he probably feels like he failed right now."

"Sherry..." Claire said to herself.

Danny spoke to her. "Don't worry Claire, we'll find her."

"I hope so..." Claire said moving on followed by everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Raccoon City Police Department, Waiting Room, 4:10 AM, 'Leon, Stuart, Marc, Louise'<strong>

_"Hey Alex, you want to go out for lunch?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Well the schools café doesn't really do any good food and I'm getting sick and tired of that food keeping me indoors all the time."_

_Alex laughed. "Hahaha! Ok, I guess I could go with you Stuart, is Marc waiting outside for us?"_

_Stuart nodded. "Yeah..."_

_The two exited the schools main entrance and walked over to Marc who was at the car park._

_"About damn time, I'm starving here!" Marc shouted._

_"Sorry we kept you waiting."_

_Marc raised a brow. "Wait Alex, where's the guys? They not coming with you?"_

_Alex shook his head. "Nah, they actually all went back to the house earlier today."_

_"So you stayed in for the rest of the school day? You damn teachers pet hahaha!" Marc said._

_"It's not that, I just want good grades that's all, is that so bad?"_

_"It is if you end up getting asked by everyone to tutor them."_

_Alex smirked. "Not happening."_

_A large boy walked over to the three and put his bag in the trunk of the car._

_Alex's eyes widened. "Are you coming too Nathan?"_

_The tall boy, Nathan, just nodded at him. "Yeah, you don't mind do you?"_

_Alex shook his head. "N-No...no of course not."_

"Holy shit! Nathan is that you?!"

Nathan had a bit of a surprised expression on his face but nodded at them. "Yeah? Stuart, Marc, you guys are still alive too, well I'll be damned!"

Stuart, Marc and Nathan all had a group hug. Nathan was another one of Alex's group, although Nathan had his own house in the city and he had a busy life, he never really had the chance to hang out with the guys most of the time. He was way taller than Alex, six foot seven to be exact, and he was built like a huge tank, simply put, he was like a mix of Alex and Scott.

"You know this guy?" Leon asked.

Stuart nodded. "Yeah he's one of our best friends back from school!"

Leon smiled. "Oh...well I guess that's good...how did you manage to stay alive?"

Nathan looked down at him, way down, he was that tall that anyone could point him out in a large crowd. "I just read a lot of survival books, not to mention I've been in the military for a good long time, and I found some guns in a gun shop, I've just been using what I've got very carefully."

Stuart looked in the bag that Nathan put down. "Whoa Nathan! You got enough weapons and ammo in here to start a world war!"

Nathan just shook his head but chuckled and gave him a friendly smile. "Right, if you need something to defend yourself with, take what you need."

He then turned his attention to Louise. "Hey Louise, take this handgun, you need something to defend yourself with right?"

Louise took the gun and nodded. "Y-Yeah...thanks." She was greatly intimidated just by the presence of him, all he had to do was look at you and, no matter what kind of emotion you saw in his eyes, you would be frozen still. Sure he had a really friendly looking smile on his face, but there was just something about him that made her nervous.

Leon turned to leave. "Ok, there's a friend of mine around here, we need to make our way to the sewer, that's where we might be able to find a way out."

"Got it." Stuart and Marc readied their new guns and turned to Leon. "We're ready when you are."

"Hey Nathan, come with us, we'll have a better chance to survive if we're together." Marc said.

Nathan nodded. "Got it, but I need to do something first, once I've taken care of my business, I'll catch up with you." Nathan exited through to the main hall leaving the four by themselves.

"Are you sure we should be letting him go off by himself? He could get killed!" Louise said trying to persuade them to go after Nathan.

Stuart smirked. "Don't worry Louise, Nathan will be all right, he's just as tough as Scott, if not, tougher, not to mention he used to be in the military like he said. He's good, in fact, he is so good that he is tough enough to eat nails and ask for seconds, and that's saying a lot."

"I suppose..."

Leon interrupted their conversation. "Come on, less talk more walk, the sooner we get out of here the better."

Marc nodded. "Got it Leon, you lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Sewer Passage 2, 4:15 AM, 'Claire, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott'<strong>

The seven survivors slowly made their way through the water filled area, the only sound filling the air was the waterfall up ahead, which blocked the way to another area, and their steps as they walked through the water.

"It's too quiet, I don't like it." Connor said looking around.

Claire readied her gun. "Keep an eye out..."

Scott slowly looked up at the ceiling and frowned.

"What is it Scott?" Alex asked upon noticing Scott, he himself, followed by everyone else took a look up to see what he had his eyes on, crawling on the ceiling where two giant spiders.

"AHHH!" Jamie screamed like a little girl and hid behind Scott.

Bryan tightened his grip around his gun and aimed at the spiders. "I...I..."

The spiders started moving along the ceiling and towards them.

"I hate SPIDEEEEEEERS!" Bryan shouted as he sprayed the giant spiders with many bullets from his MP5, dropping one of them into the water.

The other one spat at them but they dodged it, knowing it was obviously some sort of poison.

"Fucking insects..." Scott immediately killed the spider by blasting it to pieces with his shotgun.

"Can we go now?" Jamie asked, breathing heavily.

"Yeah." Alex said moving on.

Claire smirked at Danny. "They hate spiders do they?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, Jamie is scared of spiders and Bryan...well he hates them enough to just take them out...I don't blame them here though, they were huge!"

"Hahaha! Yeah, you're right, they were." Claire said laughing. They made their way up onto a small ledge and through big double doors and into a large water pool area.

Connor spoke as he looked around. "This place looks safe enough to rest-"

A woman appeared and aimed her gun at the group.

"Ugh..." Connor sighed in annoyance.

"Who are you? Ah, I see now, another spy sent by Umbrella right?" The woman asked aiming her gun at Claire.

Danny stepped forward. "Whoa just hold on a minute lady, we are not-"

"Quiet!" The woman shouted firing a bullet into the air, silencing them. She turned back to Claire. "Let me guess, you're here to steal my husband's G-Virus aren't you? You are tenacious I'll give you that."

Claire's eyes widened. "Husband? Then you must be Annette, Sherry's mother?"

"What?" Annette replied with a shocked look on her face.

Claire continued. "Sherry's wandering around alone in the sewers, you have to help me find her!"

Annette shook her head. "That's impossible, I told her to go to the police station-"

Scott cut in. "The very same police station that's crawling with monsters? Yeah, that's a safe place to send your own child."

Annette aimed her gun at him. "Watch your mouth or I'll shoot it off..."

Scott narrowed his eyes at her.

She turned back to Claire. "What's she doing here? William will be after her!"

"William?" Claire replied with confusion on her face.

Annette nodded. "That's right, the creature that's been causing all this destruction is none other than my own husband."

_Two soldiers slowly made their way down the hallway, one watching the back while the other kept an eye on the front._

_"This way!" One of the soldiers said tilting his head in the other direction, both of them moving on through the large doors._

_"It's sheer perfection, my precious G-Virus, no one will ever take you away from me." William said as he held a tube that contained a sample of the G-Virus in his hand._

_The doors opened up, William closed the case that contained all the samples and held it under his arm while he used his other hand to grab a gun and aim it at the two soldiers who made their into his lab._

_"There he is!"_

_"So you've finally come."_

_"Doctor, we're here to collect the G-Virus sample."_

_William slowly backed away from them. "Sorry, but I won't just hand over my lifes work." As he backed away, he accidentally knocked something over, alarming one of the soldiers and forcing him to open fire on Birkin, bringing him down to the floor with many bullet wounds in his body._

_The other soldier put his hand in front of the other stopping him from continuing fire. "Stop it! You might hit the sample!"_

_The soldier walked over to the case, while Birkin just watched helplessly as the soldier picked up the case that contained his research. "That's it alright, ok let's move out!"_

_The two soldiers left the lab, leaving Birkin where he was to die._

_Annette entered and gasped when she saw William on the floor. "William! Oh my..." She ran over to him and checked his wounds. "Hold on darling, I'm taking care of that bullet wound first, stay here." Annette got back up and ran off to find medical supplies, while William, just looked at the tube in his hand that contained a sample of the G-Virus._

_"Alpha Team, have you retrieved the sample yet?"_

_"Affirmative, meeting at the rendezvous point in one minute!"_

_"Roger!"_

_Birkin took one last look at the G-Virus sample before stabbing it into himself, injecting it, Birkin took a deep breath and looked up ahead at where the soldiers had gone, his eyes were completely blood red._

"Are you telling me that he injected the G-Virus into his own body?" Claire asked with a shocked expression on her face.

Annette nodded and turned her back to them. "The G-Virus has the ability to revitalize cellular functions."

"What the fuck...?" Alex quietly whispered to himself.

_A monstrous roar echoed through the sewers, followed by gunshots._

_"W-W-What was that?"_

_"Something's wrong, let's check it out, over there!" The other soldier said moving down the passage followed by the other soldier._

_The soldier with the case slowly backed away and growled. "Shoot it! Eat this you freak!"_

_The other soldier in front opened fire but the bullets didn't faze the mutated Birkin one bit. "The guns...aren't stopping it!"_

_"What is this thing?"_

_"NOOOooo AHHH...!" The soldiers scream echoed throughout the sewer._

_The other two soldiers stopped after hearing this and looked at each other. "Hurry!" They both sprinted down the sewer to find their allies._

_The mutated Birkin threw the dead soldier to the ground and crushed one of the samples beneath his foot and started eating another sample._

_The two soldiers appeared around the corner and aimed their weapons at him. "What is this thing?"_

_Birkin roared at them._

_"Fire! FIRE!" Both soldiers open fired at Birkin as he made his way towards them._

_"YAAHHH!" One of the soldiers screamed in agony as Birkin slashed him across the chest splattering his blood on the walls, he fell to the ground and died instantly._

_"You son of a...!" The last soldier shouted out as he continued to fire on Birkin, eventually his gun clicked and he was out of ammo. The soldier was backed against the wall and Birkin closed in to finish him off._

_As the soldiers screams fill the air, a number of rats started to feed on the leaked samples of the G-Virus._

"So those rats were the carriers of the virus?" Claire asked.

Bryan looked at Alex. "So that's how the city went to hell, damn, who knew it would be that deep."

Annette turned back to Claire. "As a result of his virus induced transmutation, William should have lost any prior memories he had as a human by now. I tried to save him but I'm afraid it's already too late.

"But-"

Annette continued cutting her off. "And that's not even the entire story..."

"There's more?" Connor asked.

"Every G-Virus Bio Weapon including William has the ability to implant embryos into other lifeforms, that's why he's after Sherry."

Claire's eyes widened. "What are you trying to say?"

"The bodies of individuals with nonrelated genetic coding are likely to reject the embryo, but, since Sherry is his daughter, that possibility is nonexistent, It's an inherent survival instinct."

A scream filled the air, it was a familiar one too, it didn't take everyone long to figure out that it was Sherry.

Annette looked up to see if Sherry was nearby.

"It's Sherry! You go that way!" Claire said pointing to the large doors behind her.

Annette nodded and took off without another word.

Everyone was silent afterwards, everything they heard, was quite a lot to take in all at once.

"G-Virus, William Birkin, Umbrella, the rats..." Alex turned to the others. "Everything is starting to make sense now."

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. We get deeper into the story as revelations take place, we find out more about the G-Virus, how the virus spread throughout the city in the first place and so on. Everything is finally coming together, but there's still more to find out. Hope you liked the chapter, leave a Review if you'd like.**


	9. One Big Lizard

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 9 - One Big Lizard**

**Raccoon City Police Department, Library, 4:15 AM, 'Leon, Stuart, Marc, Louise'**

There was a lot of questions running through everyones heads right now, one of them was, why the hell were there so many things out of place in the police station that forced them to backtrack through several areas? It was a question that ran the most through Stuart and Marc's heads.

They slowly made their way up the stairs in the library to reach the third floor of the main hall, it was some good time that passed after they met up with Nathan, another of their childhood friends. He was way taller than Alex and was probably more built up like Scott, it was no wonder that he managed to survive for so long in this damn nightmare city.

"Hey Leon?" Louise said breaking their silence, her voice echoed when they went into the main halls third floor.

Leon continued to carefully walk along the tight spaced balcony but replied. "Yeah?"

"Why are we up here? I don't think there will be anything up in that room that will be of any use." Louise said.

Leon took a look at the small golden cog in his hand. "Well I have a hunch...I need to be sure..."

"Sure of what?" Louise continued to question.

Leon remained silent.

Louise figured her questions were annoying him and just said one more thing. "Sorry...I know you have enough on your mind right now, you don't have time to trouble yourself with stupid questions."

"No, don't be sorry, I just can't give a straight answer, if I had one, I would reply to your questions immediately." Leon replied as they made their way into a small room, there was a set of stairs that looked like they could have been moved, they already were, allowing them to make their way up the stairs and into a small area with a bunch of cogs on the wall.

Stuart took one look at the stairs and then back to Leon. "I'll take it you have already been up here?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah, but that was before I had this..." He put the small cog in with all of the others and pressed a button, to their surprise, the wall at the end opened up and something fell out.

Marc picked up the object and showed it to Leon. "Some kind of plug of a knight, like some chess piece."

Leon took it and smirked. "This is it! This is the last one I need to open the door back down in the septic pool area!"

Stuart just shrugged. "Ok? I'll take a wild guess that is a good thing."

Leon nodded. "It is, and from the look of this old dust shoot, it might take us right down there."

Marc looked down the shoot. "Holy shit." His voice echoed down it.

Stuart stood behind him and smirked. "Well get going!" He pushed Marc in and listened as Marc screamed while he slid down the shoot.

A few seconds of silence passed, then they heard Marc's voice from all the way down the shoot. "Fuck you man, you could of killed me!"

"Aha but I didn't did I?" Stuart shouted down before sliding down himself.

Leon turned to Louise. "Ladies first."

Louise just looked at the shoot. "I don't know..."

Leon smiled a little. "Come on Louise, Stuart and Marc are all right, you just heard them, don't worry. Look I'll go first, you follow alright?"

Louise nodded and watched as Leon entered and slid down the shoot next.

After a short minute she heard his voice again. "Ok Louise, come down!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Louise shouted back.

Stuart's voice was heard next. "It is, don't worry, I'll catch you!"

"Ok..." Louise stepped near the edge and eventually jumped down, she was falling fast, holding in her urge to scream as she slid down the shoot, closing her eyes, bracing for a hard impact.

As she felt herself exit out of a tight space and into a wider area, she was surprised to feel she had landed into something soft. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in Stuart's arms.

"Told you I'd catch you." Stuart said smiling at her.

"Stuart...thank you." Louise said returning his smile.

Marc just rolled his eyes and sighed. "You done?"

Stuart put her down and nodded. "Yeah, let's go-"

"NOOOO! G-GET AWAY!" The words were followed by a scream of pain and then silence followed.

Marc immediately broke the silence. "OK! I think I might just go back up there now if you don't mind."

"I don't think so, follow me, don't worry, I'll keep you all safe." Leon said walking to where the scream came from. The four entered into the cell area and to their shock found someone lying against a wall.

"BEN!" Leon shouted and ran over to Ben's side.

Louise was staring, wide-eyed at Ben, he looked like he had been ripped apart, there was so much blood everywhere she was revealing hints of wanting to scream.

Stuart covered her eyes. "Don't look Louise..."

"Stuart..." Louise held onto him for dear life.

Leon kneeled down next to Ben and tried to get a reply from him. "Can you still hear me? Come on, answer!"

Ben managed to reply. "Damn...I don't believe this! I almost got the story!" Ben coughed, blood was dripping from his mouth.

"Ben..." Leon said as he observed his wounds.

"Ha...ha...bitter irony, the chief of police, co-conspired..." Ben handed Leon some papers and coughed again. "G-Get that scum...make him...pay."

"Hang in there Ben!" Leon replied.

Ben's eyes widened and he fell over on the floor with a thud and died.

The door behind them opened and Ada appeared, for a short second she had her eyes on Stuart and Marc but ran over to Leon. "Leon!" She kneeled down next to him, together, they read through the papers.

It was chief Irons mail, from someone named William Birkin.

Stuart, Marc and Louise just stayed back and watched Leon and Ada read through the papers.

Louise quietly whispered to Stuart. "That man...he's dead isn't he?"

Stuart whispered back to her. "Yeah..."

"Will that happen to us too?" Louise asked.

He shook his head. "No way, never. I'll protect you from whatever did that to him."

"Promise?" Louise asked.

Stuart nodded. "I promise."

Ada stood up and was about to run off until Leon's voice stopped her. "Where are you going Ada?"

"To the chemical plant, I have a feeling that's where I'll find John."

Leon tried to stop her. "Ada wait! Hey!" Ada was already gone by the time he finished.

He stood up and sighed. "Jeez, first Claire doesn't listen to me and runs off to the sewers and now Ada runs off. Damn, why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

Marc grinned. "Yeah, someone is definitely having trouble with the ladies."

"It's not that!" Leon quickly replied.

Stuart spoke up. "Enough, look Leon, let's just go, you said the plug we found earlier can open a door near here right?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah, let's get going, our business in this station is done." The group made their way out of the cell and Stuart finally took his hand away from Louise's eyes, after all, he knew she would probably scream herself to death if she saw someone die right in front of her.

The four made their way through a few other doors and down a ladder into a small sewer area.

"This, place, stinks." Marc said, his voice echoing a little.

Leon looked around the corner and saw a giant spider crawling on the walls. "Shit!"

Marc raised a brow. "What is it?" He looked around the corner and his eyes widened. "Holy shi-" Before he could finish, he felt Stuart grab him and covered his mouth.

Leon smirked and turned back to the spider, he fired off a few shots and managed to take it down no problem. "Ok got it."

Another spider appeared from the other side and started crawling towards them.

"Oh fuck this shit!" Marc said escaping Stuart's grasp and started opening fire at the spider, Stuart joined in, then Leon and together the three managed to easily take the spider down.

"If Bryan or Jamie saw that, they would freak out." Marc said.

Leon looked at him. "Who are they?"

Marc turned back to him. "They're a couple of friends of ours. They were with four others when all this shit started." He explained as they made their way up a small set of stairs taking them out of the small sewer area.

"Six of them then?" Leon asked.

The others nodded. "Yeah."

Leon stayed silent for a moment.

"Leon? What's wrong?" Louise asked.

Leon lifted his radio up to his mouth and spoke into it. "Claire are you there?"

Silence followed, but eventually a reply came from the radio.

_"I'm here Leon, what is it?"_

"Claire, how many survivors did you say were with you again?"

_"Umm, there's...six, why?"_

Everyones eyes widened.

"Well I ran into three other survivors, they said they know six others who were wandering around when everything started."

Silence again, this time Leon heard a different voice on the radio.

_"Leon right?"_

Leon replied. "Yeah..."

Stuart turned to Marc. "That voice...is that who I fucking think it is?"

Leon gave the radio to Stuart who immediately spoke into it. "SCOTT! IS THAT YOU?!"

_"Stuart? You're alive, I take it Marc is with you too?"_

"Yeah, Marc and Louise, holy shit man I cannot believe you're still alive! This is amazing!"

_"Believe it...I'm putting Alex on."_

"Alex?" Louise muttered quietly, she didn't really want to believe at first, being in the situation they were in right now, but the next voice surprised her.

_"Stuart? Marc? Holy shit am I glad to hear your voices!"_

It was Alex.

Louise grabbed the radio out of Stuart's hand and spoke into it. "Alex! Is it really you?!"

_"Louise? Is...is that you?"_

"Yes! It's me! I'm right here with Stuart and Marc!"

_"Louise...you're alive."_

"Yeah...I'm glad to hear that you're still alive too Alex..."

_"I guess we'll be seeing each other again real soon then won't we?"_

"Yeah, we will." Louise replied before giving the radio back to Leon.

"Alex is it? Don't worry, I'll look after Louise and the others for you."

_"Thanks...Leon."_

Leon put the radio away and smiled. "Looks like your friends are all right, you guys will be reunited soon."

Stuart returned his smile. "Thanks Leon, you really helped out there, now that we know Alex and the others are alive, we know we have a purpose to keep trying to the best of our ability, come on let's go."

"What about Nathan?" Marc asked.

"Well what about him?" Stuart replied.

Marc just raised a brow. "You serious? Do you really expect Nathan to find this place all by himself and actually be able to make his way through all the other zombies to meet back up with us?"

Stuart nodded. "I've known Nathan a long time, I KNOW, he will find a way."

"You better be right." Marc said before turning back to Leon. "Ok let's go, I've spent more than enough time in this place."

"Right." Leon said opening the door into the septic pool walkway.

They made their way to the middle of the room but to their surprise, they saw someone approaching them.

"Another zombie!" Marc said aiming his weapon followed by Stuart.

Leon observed the zombie as it limped towards them, it supported itself by holding onto the ledge on the sides. "This isn't a normal zombie, I think it might give us a tough fight."

Marc grinned at him. "Oh come on, it's just another zombie like all the others, what could it possibly do against the three of us?"

The zombie yanked a pipe off of the ledge and glared at them. Blood started spraying out of it, suddenly, it got much, much bigger, its giant monstrous arm revealed an eye which stared at the group. The monster let out what could of been an almost human roar.

"Oh...shit."

"FUCKING BLAST IT!" Stuart shouted as he immediately started shooting his gun at the monster, followed by Marc and Leon, the monster however, slowly walked over to them, barely fazed by the bullets.

* * *

><p><strong>Sewer B2, Service Tunnel, 4:20 AM, 'Claire, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott'<strong>

"I don't like the look of this." Jamie said as he followed everyone else down the slightly lit tunnel.

Connor just laughed. "Hahaha, you don't like the look of anything here bro."

Scott stopped walking and turned to the small red light on the wall, next to it was a gas cylinder. "Hmm..."

"What is it Scott?" Bryan asked turning back to him.

Scott took a close look at it and faced the others. "If there are any zombies here, I can't have the risk that we might accidentally shoot this and blow the whole place to hell. I'm gonna stay back here for a minute to make sure nothing's following us."

"Got it, catch up when you can." Alex said moving on.

Jamie whispered to Alex as they walked on. "Are you fucking insane? We need Scott!"

Alex smirked. "Come on Jamie, this is a tunnel, I can't possibly imagine any zombies attacking us here, we're perfectly safe."

The group continued around the corner of the long tunnel and saw an opening at the end, Claire sprinted over and looked inside to see a dumping area on the other side. Lying down at the other end of the dumping area was an unconscious Sherry.

"SHERRY!" Claire shouted.

"Sherry?" Alex said with surprise, just as he and the others were about to run over to Claire, something shook the area.

Claire looked around, before she knew it, something huge leaped out of the dumping area and attacked her, but she managed to dodge it just in time.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Jamie shouted.

Claire took a few steps back and joined the others, they took a second to observe the giant thing that attacked Claire. "Is that a crocodile?"

Connor just stared at it with widened eyes. "If it is, then that is one big lizard."

"It FUCKING IS!" Bryan began shooting the giant crocodile with his mp5 but the crocodile continued to slowly crawl towards them, not even the slightest bit fazed by his bullets. "Are you guys just gonna stand there and watch me waste my ammo on this prick?!"

Everyone began firing at the giant crocodile, but not even their added on attempts changed anything.

"It doesn't look like it's working!" Danny shouted.

Alex took a step back and looked behind him for a second and then back to Claire. "Come on!"

"What about Sherry?!" Claire shouted back to him while still shooting the crocodile.

"Trust me! Come on guys!" Alex sprinted off back down the tunnel followed by everyone else, around the next corner, it didn't take them long to reach Scott again. "SCOTT!"

Scott turned to them and raised a brow. "What was all that shooting? And what's making that sound?" He said as he narrowed his eyes at the corner of the tunnel where he could hear the loud footsteps.

Everyone except Alex ran behind Scott. "A...A...A fucking giant crocodile man!"

Scott just stared at him, a little bit of confusion in his eyes, but he understood what Alex was saying when he himself saw the giant crocodile emerge from the corner. "Damn, that's one big lizard." Scott said looking at it with narrowed eyes.

"DO SOMETHING SCOTT!"

Scott quickly turned to the red switch on the wall and pressed it, releasing the gas cylinder onto the floor. He put his foot on it and shoved it, making it roll towards the crocodile.

Scott watched as the crocodile picked the gas cylinder up with its mouth, then he immediately fired a shot from his handgun, getting a direct shot into the gas cylinder and blowing it up, making the crocodiles head explode in the process.

Everyone just stayed silent as they watched the crocodile roll over on its side and died immediately.

"Whoa..." Connor muttered.

Scott put his gun away and turned to the others. "Problem solved, let's go."

"Damn, Scott you are good, one of these days I might just kiss you." Alex said.

Scott just continued to stare at him. "You'll have a bullet in your head before you could even try."

Jamie sighed with relief. "Well thanks anyway Scott, that thing nearly had us for lunch."

Scott walked on.

Claire just looked at Alex now. "Ok, what IS his problem? He just saved all of us there and immediately goes back to being an asshole. What is wrong with him?"

Alex looked back at her. "Well, the thing is, Scott used to be in the military for a short time, he could have stayed and became a high ranking member but he left because he wanted to look after us. He is usually like this, but not too much like the way he is now. It's only because of this whole damn zombie outbreak that has him pissed, and he is just stressed with having to protect us, find a way out for us, fight monsters for us, you know what I'm saying?"

"Oh...I had no idea, I never really thought of it that way before, I can actually see what you're saying now, and I think I'm beginning to understand Scott a little more now too." Claire said.

"Come on, we don't want to keep Scott waiting." Alex said moving on.

Connor whispered to Bryan. "Hey, you think this will lead to a way out?"

"I don't know man, all we can do is just keep going and going until we do find a way out."

Danny entered into their conversation. "Bryan's right, it's the only thing we can do, what else can we do?"

Jamie followed into the conversation. "Well, what if we don't find a way out?"

"We will." Danny said.

"But what IF we don't?" Jamie asked again.

Bryan replied this time. "Alex said we will find a way out, so I'm putting my faith in him, what about you Danny?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, Alex managed to get us out of the mansion last time, he will get us out of the city too."

"Well, it would have to be an equal chance, fifty to fifty, but Alex has never let us down before, I don't think he'll start now, especially now that we know Stuart, Marc and Louise are still alive." Connor said.

They reached the end of the tunnel to find Scott pressing a switch which opened the large door revealing the dumping area. They all jumped into the water and the first thing Claire did was sprint over to where Sherry was.

As Claire looked at the unconscious Sherry, the same monstrous roar they all heard before several times was heard again.

"Come on, wake up Sherry!"

Sherry awoke, and Claire lifted her off of the garbage pile. "M-My stomach...it hurts."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Come on, let's go." Claire said putting her into the water.

Sherry nodded and followed Claire to the ladder up ahead.

Scott took one look around the area and saw something small and slimy crawl away, he didn't have time to waste going after it, but his suspicions started to arouse when he took a good guess what the thing may have been, especially after he remembered Sherry saying something about her stomach hurting, he turned and followed the others up the ladder.

* * *

><p><strong>Septic Pool Walkway, 4:25 AM, 'Leon, Stuart, Marc, Louise'<strong>

"Why won't this thing die?!" Stuart shouted backing away from the monster.

Leon had already used up a good amount of his bullets, but he still had plenty left, at the same time though he had used a lot on the monster and it still wasn't dead.

Louise stayed behind Stuart and Marc as they shielded her from the monster, luckily for them, it was busy fighting Leon.

The monster swung the pipe at Leon but he dodged it and fired another shot into the monsters head, but it did little damage. Again the monster swung the pipe and this time it hit Leon bringing him down to his knees.

"Leon!" Marc joined in on the fight and fired off a few shots, getting the monsters attention, which was a mistake because now the monster hit Marc against a wall, knocking him out.

"NO!" Stuart drew the monsters attention away from the unconscious Marc by firing at it, but that was a mistake because now it made its way over to Stuart. It swung the pipe at him but Stuart ducked and continued to shoot at it but this time the monster grabbed Stuart with its other hand and threw him aside.

"Stuart!" Louise shouted.

The monster turned to her now.

"Oh no..."

Louise was already backed into a corner as the monster slowly made its way towards her.

"S-Stay back..." Louise said aiming her gun at it but was taken by fear and was unable to shoot at all.

"Alex..." Louise closed her eyes and waited for the monster to take her life but instead, a loud gunshot filled the air.

Louise opened her eyes and looked at the monster, which slowly turned around to the one who fired the shot, Leon and Stuart also turned to the source, to their surprise, they saw a familiar behemoth standing not far away, a shotgun in his hand. "Nathan!"

The monster approached Nathan, who also did the same. They were surprised, thanks to Nathan's great build and height, he was practically about the same size as the monster.

"Come on, let's make this fight more even." Nathan said and threw a powerful punch at the monsters face sending it back a step, much to everyone else's surprise.

The monster glared at him and swung the pipe but Nathan dropped his shotgun and used both of his hands to stop the pipe. This move looked like it only made the monster more angry, but Nathan pulled the pipe his way, pulling the monster towards him in the process and delivered an uppercut which nearly sent the monster to the floor.

"Get him Nathan!"

"You can do it!"

Nathan aimed his other shotgun at the monster again but this time it knocked the shotgun out of his hand and again swung the pipe at him but once again Nathan grabbed it with his hands.

Leon saw the shotgun and quickly rolled over to pick it up and fired a successful shot into the monster, this made the monster take a step back away from Nathan, after which the monster stood near the edge of the walkway and fell off and disappeared into the darkness below.

"Thanks a lot man." Nathan said picking up his other shotgun.

Leon nodded. "No problem, I should actually be thanking you, you did a great job at holding that thing off."

"I was just protecting my friends, nothing more."

Marc woke up and looked immediately at Nathan. "Nathan? When did you get here?"

"Nathan got here in time to kick that monsters ass." Stuart replied.

Marc stood up and noticed the monster was nowhere in sight. "Yeah, I can tell."

"You should've seen it Marc, he totally kicked ass!"

Marc stood up and shrugged. "Yeah I'm sure, it wouldn't really surprise me."

Leon walked over to a large door in the corner of the room and placed the plug of a knight in the little switch next to the door, there were a few other plugs in the switch. After placing it in, the door unlocked.

"Come on, let's go, we've spent enough time here already." Leon said as he entered through the door followed by the others.

The moment he entered through the door, he saw someone drop down from the wall just down the small set of stairs, it was Ada.

"Ada!"

Ada turned and looked up at him.

Leon quickly went down the stairs to her. "What was that all about? Running off like that was reckless and stupid! Those zombies are everywhere, not to mention that thing that got Ben!"

Ada shrugged. "I was there Leon, I know."

Leon took in a deep breath and sighed. "Look Ada, as an officer, it's my job to look out for you, but we're not going to get through this alive if we don't work together, ok?"

"Alright, we'll do this your way." Ada replied.

Ada then set her eyes on Nathan, who just stared back, she could easily tell from the look of his eyes, he was suspicious of her.

Leon jumped down into the water, and everyone else followed, and finally made their way to the sewers.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. I had the crocodile fight last a little less because, let's be honest, even a kid would probably know how to kill that thing if there was a gas cylinder. I showed more of Leon and Ada here mainly because of their lack of parts in the story, so I hope that was enough aswell. Nathan's is stronger than the average human, there's a reason for this and it'll be explained in future stories. The next chapter is where things will start falling apart for everyone.**


	10. Last Stand

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 10 - Last Stand**

**Electric Service Tunnel, 4:35 AM, 'Claire, Sherry, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott'**

The group managed to finally make their way into an unexplored area, after a recent encounter with a giant crocodile. It was thanks to Scott that they managed to escape death again. But Jamie, despite being very thankful that Scott is there to protect everyone, is very annoyed that they always have to run to him for help, it made him feel so helpless, like a weakling, he was jealous, and it annoyed him greatly.

The ceiling above them shook for a second, dust and rocks fell from the ceiling as they passed by.

"What was that?" Connor asked.

Alex shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing serious, let's keep going."

Claire took point and made their way at the end of the tunnel and into a large area, up ahead was a cable car.

"Fuck yeah! This is just what we were looking for! This should definitely take us somewhere that may lead out of the city!" Connor shouted.

"Quiet! There could be zombies wandering around." Alex said.

"Right, sorry." Connor replied.

"You guys go into the cable car, I'll turn the power on." Claire said.

Jamie shoved past the others and was the first to get in, then everyone else followed. After a quick second, the lights came on and Claire entered the cable car.

They watched as Claire pressed the switch, and the cable car began to move, and it took them to the other side.

"So, where do you think this cable car goes?" Jamie asked.

Claire turned to him. "I wouldn't know, but it must lead to somewhere, hopefully an exit."

Alex looked out the cable car window and saw they were approaching their destination. The cable car stopped and they exited it into another area.

"Claire, you take point." Alex said as they approached another door.

Claire nodded and entered into another tunnel.

"More tunnels? Jeez." Connor said.

Scott just moved his way to the front of the group and immediately went on ahead alone.

"Scott don't go off alone!" Alex shouted and followed him.

Already, there were a few zombies in sight and made their way towards the group, but Scott took them down quickly without any effort.

"Zombies here too? Is there anywhere that the zombies didn't reach?" Jamie complained.

"Let's find out." Scott said moving on through another door and into another tunnel.

Jamie sighed. "I swear if we end up in ONE more tunnel..."

"You'll ask me to shoot you in the head? Ok." Scott replied.

"N-No! I was just kidding! Damn Scott!" Jamie shouted.

Everyone let out a bit of laughter as they made their way to a ladder.

"Ok, everyone, one at a time." Claire climbed up the ladder, followed then by Danny, Bryan, Connor, Jamie, then Alex.

Scott kneeled down next to Sherry, who just stared at him, still frightened by his intimidating presence.

"Climb on my back Sherry." Scott said.

"What?" Sherry replied, a confused expression on her face.

Scott turned around. "Climb onto my back, I'll carry you up."

"O-Ok..." Sherry didn't test his patience and did what he said, climbing onto his back. Scott stood up and climbed up the ladder. Sherry was light, it was like he didn't have her on his back at all, which just made it all the more easy to reach the control room above.

"You took your time." Connor said.

Scott kneeled down so Sherry could get off. "Thank you, Scott." Sherry said with a smile.

"Hmph, no problem." Scott said, not even so much as a smile in return and just walked through the next door.

"Don't worry about him Sherry, he doesn't mean to be like that." Alex said.

Sherry nodded. "I know..."

Everyone followed through the door and into a large, clear open area, it was a turntable yard, and there was a turntable cabin up ahead.

"Nice! Now that definitely has to go somewhere!" Connor said.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, let's go, but stay cautious." The group moved on to the outside part of the yard then climbed up onto a ledge and into the cabin.

"Ok, there has to be keys or something that can start this thing up." Danny said.

Scott approached them and handed them something. "Here."

Claire took the keys and turned to Alex. "I'll start it up, you stay here."

"Ok."

Claire exited the cabin and jumped down the ledge to start the turntable up, inserting the key into the control panel and then activated the switch. A horn followed and filled the air, which was obviously a sign to her that it was about to move so she ran back inside the cabin, after which the turntable started moving.

Everyone inside just remained silent for a minute, listening to the sound of machinery, and then they felt the turntable descending. Finally, they had a chance to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse, 4:40 AM, 'Leon, Ada, Stuart, Marc, Louise, Nathan'<strong>

Everyone decided to take a short break and sat down around the table inside the room, they had already gotten quite far, but the big question was, just how much further did they have to go?

While Leon and Louise were off looking for some supplies, Ada was sitting down, reading through some papers she had just found, at the corner of her eye though, she could tell Stuart, Marc and Nathan were watching her.

"What's wrong? You think I'm going to shoot you when your back is turned?" Ada asked not taking her eyes off of the papers.

Stuart shook his head. "No, not at all, we're just curious..."

"Well you're being curious about the wrong person, maybe it's Leon who you should be keeping an eye on." Ada said.

"Why's that?" Marc asked.

Ada put the papers away and faced them. "Think about it, how do you know he isn't infected? He is a cop after all, and like all the other cops in this city, he could eventually turn into another zombie."

"She might be right about that." Marc said turning to Stuart.

Stuart shook his head. "A small chance of that happening I'd say, as far as I know, he is perfectly fine, I doubt he's infected by this damn T-Virus or whatever the hell it is."

"Believe what you want." Ada replied standing up. "Say...you wouldn't happen to have any other friends around here would you?"

Stuart raised a brow. "What's it to you?"

"Just curious." She replied again, this time with a friendly smirk.

Marc nodded. "Yeah, we got six other friends right now who are wandering around, they're probably ahead of us I'd say."

"And what are their names?"

"Umm, Alex, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott and Jamie."

Ada turned her back to them. "So it is them." She quietly whispered to herself.

"Why do you want to know? Do you know them?" Nathan asked.

Ada faced them again. "No, I just wanted to know, that's all."

Leon and Louise came back into the room. "Sorry, we looked everywhere but we didn't really find much."

"It's ok, we need to be moving on anyway." Ada said.

"Right, let's go guys." Leon said to the others. They nodded and followed them over to a small red elevator, to which they went down. After a short minute, they arrived at the area below, but to their surprise, there was a woman up ahead, who just gave a surprised look at them before she ran off.

Ada's eyes widened and ran after the woman.

"Ada!" Leon shouted.

As Ada reached the corner, the woman fired a gun at her.

"Heads up!" Leon shouted pushing Ada out of the way, taking a bullet in the process.

"Leon!" Stuart shouted.

The woman fired off a few more shots before running through the door.

"Leon, that woman was...I have to talk to her." Ada said standing up.

"Hey you're just going to leave him there?" Louise asked.

Ada shook her head. "No, you're going to look after him." She ran off.

"Hey!" Stuart ran after her.

"Stuart!" Marc shouted.

Nathan stopped him. "Let him go."

"But Nathan!" Marc tried to protest but Nathan just shook his head.

"We can't leave Leon alone here, we'll wait until he wakes up." Nathan said.

"Ok..." Marc said and sighed as he looked at Leon's wound. "Anyone got a fucking medical kit?"

Stuart ran through the sewer area, ignoring the water that slowed him down, he was intent on following Ada and finding out why she was really here. He climbed up a ladder and saw Ada just jump down on the other side, he quickly sprinted after her and as fast as he could, climbed down the ladder and managed to catch up with her just in time.

But as he was about to start talking, a gunshot silenced him.

"Don't move..." It was the woman from earlier, the one who shot Leon. "You're the ones who is with that cop, if I'm not mistaken. Identify yourselves."

Ada spoke up. "Ada, Ada Wong."

The woman raised a brow. "Ada Wong...I've heard that name before, now I remember...one of the men from Chicago who came to assist with the T-Virus research used his girlfriends name as his password, Ada and John I believe?"

Ada's eyes widened. "How did you know? Who are you?"

"Annette Birkin, my husband is the man responsible for the creation of the T-Virus, William Birkin."

"What?"

Annette continued. "John's dead, he became one of those zombies, my condolences, and although I regret this, you will be joining him shortly. I won't let anyone take the G-Virus away from me."

"G-Virus?" Ada replied with confusion on her face.

Stuart just watched the two of them, he didn't want to risk getting shot and so remained completely silent.

"It's capable of creating the ultimate Bio Weapon, its potential is even greater than that of the T-Virus."

"Then that must mean the creature in the police department is..."

Annette nodded. "Precisely, my husband William. And it's all Umbrella's fault. None of this would have happened if they didn't try to steal his research away from him..."

Her eyes widened as she looked at the pendant around Ada's neck. "Where did you get that pendant? It looks exactly like the one I gave Sherry."

Ada shrugged. "She dropped it, I've been holding onto it for her."

"Liar! Give it back to me!" Annette shouted.

Ada sprinted at her and grabbed her gun. The two struggled to get each other over the edge, Ada however eventually slapped Annette in the face and sent her falling over. A splash was heard right after they heard Annette scream.

"Too bad." Ada said smirking.

"What have you done?!" Stuart shouted at her.

Ada turned her back to him. "I defended myself, what do you think I did?"

"She could have helped us! She might have known a way out of here!" Stuart continued.

"She worked for Umbrella, the same company that was responsible for this outbreak and the deaths of your...of many people, would you have done any different?" Ada asked.

Stuart turned his back to her and hit the wall. "Damn! I-I don't know...I just..." He sighed.

Ada opened the pendant, there was a picture inside, but then she opened the picture, inside was a small tube, and in the tube was a sample of the G-Virus. "This is it, I've finally got it, now to take care of the other part of my assignment." She quietly whispered to herself.

She turned to Stuart and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Stuart, let's go and find your friends."

Stuart nodded. "Alright..."

Leon awoke, Nathan, Marc and Louise were by his side, but the first thing that was on his mind was where Ada had gone. "Ada?" He said, breathing heavily.

"She followed that woman, don't worry, Stuart is with her." Marc said.

Leon stood up and held his hand against the bullet wound near his shoulder.

Louise put her arm around him to support him. "I'm so sorry Leon, we managed to stop most of the bleeding but we didn't have anything to patch you up with."

Leon smiled at her. "It's alright, you do what you can, I can't expect anymore than that." The four of them walked on to find Ada and Stuart.

* * *

><p><strong>Turntable Cabin, 4:45 AM, 'Claire, Sherry, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott'<strong>

Silence was the only thing that filled the air, besides the sound of the turntable still descending, everyone was busy thinking about everything they went through ever since the beginning of the outbreak.

The memories of their dead friends was what ran through their minds the most as they were in the same situation that took the lives of two of their friends, while Claire thought about Sherry, but Sherry didn't seem to be thinking about anything right now.

Everyone was then alerted when Sherry began to breath heavily. "Claire...Scott, my stomach, my stomach hurts!" Sherry fell over on her side and lay down on the wide chair.

This made them nervous, the moment she said that, they knew exactly what was wrong with her. Obviously they were too late, considering she was in pain, it was clear Birkin had found Sherry before they did.

Claire ran over and kneeled down beside her. "Hang in there Sherry!" Claire gasped and turned to Alex and Scott. "Her forehead is burning up, I've got to hurry before the embryos pupate!"

Alex nodded. "I know, when we reach the bottom, we'll get right to it-" He was silenced by a loud bang on top of the cabin followed by a growl.

"That doesn't sound good." Connor said.

Scott checked his shotgun before going over to the door. "You guys stay in here, I'll take care of it."

Alex shook his head. "Forget it, we're helping."

"Suit yourself." Scott said.

Claire walked over to the door and checked the switch. "I'll have to make sure I lock the door behind us, so whatever it is doesn't get to Sherry."

Jamie sat down next to Sherry. "I'll...I'll stay in here and look after Sherry."

Alex nodded. "Good idea Jamie, we'll be back." He exited the cabin, followed by everyone else, and the door locked behind them.

"Ok, so what now?" Bryan asked.

"We find whatever made that sound..." Alex said.

"And kill it." Scott finished for him.

The group jumped down from the cabin and made their way to the open side part of the turntable, only to be stopped by a lead pipe that was thrown in front of them.

"What the fuck?" Connor said as they all turned their eyes to the source of what threw the pipe at them.

A giant monster that looked more like a mutated human, it growled in pain as blood started to spray out of its body, its head sinking down to the chest, as a new head formed, its giant arm got bigger and huge claws emerged from it.

"Ohhhh shit." Connor said as the monster jumped down to them.

"It's BIRKIN!" Alex shouted.

"Take him out!" Everyone began unloading as many bullets as possible at Birkin but he was not even fazed at all by them.

Bryan fired his mp5 but Birkin still wasn't taking any fatal damage from the bullets. He turned to Bryan and attempted to cut him down with his claws but Bryan ducked and rolled past Birkin and continued to fire, this time with Danny and Connor's help, while Claire, Alex and Scott shot at Birkin from a distance.

Birkin charged through Bryan, Danny and Connor, sending them to the floor, he then attempted to impale Connor but Danny and Bryan grabbed Connor and pulled him out of the way just in time.

Alex ran over at Birkin and pushed his gun against the new mutated head of the monster and fired off another shot, but even a shot to the head didn't do any damage as Birkin knocked Alex back with his smaller arm.

"Alex!"

Birkin grabbed Alex by the throat with his normal arm and was about to impale him with his mutated arm until Bryan, Danny and Connor jumped on top of Birkin's back, restraining him and tried to tighten their grip enough to force him to let Alex go, which he did.

"You leave our friend alone you prick!" Connor shouted.

Bryan held one arm around Birkin's new head and used his other hand to grab his knife, which he then started using, stabbing away at Birkin. "Take it! Take it all! It's all I can fucking offer!" Bryan shouted as he stabbed Birkin in the head and the back several times, not caring about all of the blood that splattered all over him.

Danny just used his knees to hit Birkin while he restrained him, Birkin turned around several times, swinging his arms and roaring like a mad beast, trying to grab them, trying to get them off of him. He managed to use his small arm to hit Connor out of the way, then he grabbed Danny and threw him at Connor, Bryan continued to stab him over and over until Birkin managed to grab him off of his back and throw him over the edge.

"BRYAN!"

Bryan was holding on, barely though. "I'M FINE!"

Danny ran over to him and helped him up, Birkin made his way towards them but was stopped by Alex, Connor, Claire and Scott. He decided to go after them instead and charged them, but they moved out of they way, only for Birkin to knock Connor into Alex. Claire fired off more bullets at him and this time Birkin showed a hint of damage, but he used his small arm to grab Claire and threw her at Alex and Connor, who caught her just in time.

Scott fired his shotgun at him, the shells started to go into effect as Birkin started to take a step back.

"You like that? How about more!" Scott shouted and fired his shotgun again, Birkin took the shells and made his way towards Scott and swung his mutated arm at him. Scott saw this coming however and ducked just in time, he fired one more shotgun shell at Birkin before dropping it and taking Birkin on with his fists.

"Scott you're crazy!" Claire shouted.

Scott jumped up into the air until he was at Birkin's height and delivered a powerful punch to the mutated head, which sent Birkin back a few steps. Scott didn't waste time and attacked again, delivering powerful punch after powerful punch at Birkin's chest where his old head was, and he was actually doing some damage to Birkin as he showed signs of pain.

Danny helped Bryan back onto the platform and they both turned to Scott and Birkin who were fighting it out.

Claire stood up and together with Alex, fired off several shots at Birkin to support Scott. They had the advantage for now, but Birkin managed to dodge one of Scott's punches and kicked him away, and then made his way over to Claire and Alex and knocked them back down to the floor.

He turned to face Danny and Bryan, who immediately started firing at him with their guns, the bullets started affecting him a little but not enough to stop him from reaching them.

Both of them got to their feet and at the same time they delivered a kick to Birkin which pushed him back a bit. But he made his way back to them and grabbed Danny, using him to hit Bryan to the floor, then he threw Danny at Alex, dropping the both of them to the floor.

Scott revealed his two berettas and started firing away at Birkin, the bullets were powerful enough to make Birkin growl in pain, but Birkin didn't stop there as he charged towards Scott.

Birkin attempted to impale him with his giant claws but Scott easily dodged them and backed away while firing his guns at Birkin. Connor joined in as the monster was approaching Scott who continued to back away while firing his guns.

Connor's gun clicked. "SHIT! I'm out of ammo!"

Bryan and Danny were barely able to stand, Alex and Claire got back up one more time and attempted to take Birkin down with their guns. But it didn't last long when Birkin knocked Alex's gun out of his hand and hit Alex into Claire, bringing them both to the floor once again. As he attempted to finished them off though, Scott intervened and drew Birkin's attention towards him.

Birkin fell to one knee and growled in pain.

"CLAIRE! MY SHOTGUN!"

Claire looked beside her and saw Scott's shotgun, she picked it up, ran over to Birkin and pushed it right into the back of Birkin's mutated head, firing it and creating a huge hole in his chest.

Birkin got up and limped towards the edge of the platform.

Scott threw his guns down and sprinted towards Birkin. "You ain't going anywhere!" He shouted as he charged towards Birkin.

With all of his strength and weight, Scott successfully rammed Birkin over the edge, but the side broke and Scott fell over with him.

As Scott attempted to regain his balance to stop himself from falling off, Birkin grabbed onto the open wall and used his small arm to hit Scott right off the platform.

Alex's eyes widened immediately after he saw Scott get hit off the platform. "SCOOOOOOTT!" All he heard was Scott's roar as he fell.

Birkin crawled back up the wall and disappeared into the darkness above.

Bryan and Danny immediately got back up and fired like crazy. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER! GET BACK HERE!"

They both fired their weapons until they clicked, running out of ammo.

Alex ran over to the side and looked down, he could see the bottom, but he still couldn't see Scott. "SCOOOOOOOTT!"

* * *

><p><strong>5:00 AM<strong>

"Sherry..." Claire quietly muttered as she kneeled down next her. Sherry just groaned, struggling to resist the pain.

Claire just shook her head and picked her up, carrying Sherry in her arms as the platform reached the bottom.

Jamie followed Claire out of the cabin. To his, slight relief, he was glad to see everyone was okay except, Scott.

"Where's Scott?" Jamie asked.

Everyone all had their heads down, looking at the floor, except Alex who was looking around.

Jamie's eyes widened and shook his head. "No way, don't tell me Scott's..."

Bryan glared at him. "NO! HE IS NOT DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!"

Danny just put a hand on his shoulder. "Bryan, I believe he is still alive, let's just look around, Claire, you take Sherry into that room over there."

Claire nodded and carried Sherry away into the room up ahead.

Alex looked over the edge to see if Scott was underneath the turntable platform, if he landed anywhere, it would be in a tight space.

"GUYS!"

Everyone ran over to where they heard Connor's voice. "I FOUND HIM!"

To everyones relief, they saw Connor helping Scott out from tight space he was in. Danny and Bryan, Alex and Jamie approached and helped him out also.

"Oh my god, Scott, I'm so glad you're all right!" Alex said.

Scott just looked at them, he had quite a good bit of cuts and bruises.

"You all right man?" Connor asked.

Scott slowly pushed them away from him, and immediately, his leg twisted and he fell face down to the floor followed by a growl.

"Oh shit..."

Bryan checked his injuries and stared at Alex in shock. "Alex, his fucking leg is broken."

Alex kneeled down next to Scott. "Scott can you hear me?"

Scott glared at him. "I'm fine...!"

"No you're not, don't try to hide it Scott, you have a fucking broken leg, you are not even close to being fine."

Scott looked down and sighed.

Bryan and Danny, with Connor's help picked Scott up and carried him over to the room up ahead.

Upon entering, Claire's eyes widened when she saw them carrying Scott. "Scott! Please tell me he isn't..."

Alex shook his head. "No...he's..." He turned back to the others who set up a couple of chairs and lay the injured Scott down on them.

"His leg is broken, some of the bones in his right hand is broken and he has a lot of cuts and bruises."

Claire gasped and turned to Scott. "Scott..."

Scott tried to sit up. "S-Save...your damn sympathy, I don't need it."

Alex shook his head. "That's enough Scott, you aren't going anywhere."

Scott lay down again and sighed. "I never thought I would be the one that would end up like this, and slowing everyone down."

Alex shook his head. "You haven't slowed us down, you took Birkin out, if you didn't then we would all be dead."

Scott just remained silent.

"How did you survive the fall Scott?" Bryan asked.

Scott closed his eyes and spoke. "I managed to grab onto something to slow my fall, but obviously...it wasn't enough to prevent this."

Everyone all just looked down at the floor, unable to believe everything that had just transpired, Scott being unable to help them any further being one of the things.

Claire decided to go on without everyone and was about to exit until Sherry spoke up. "Claire?"

She turned and walked back over to Sherry. "Oh, you're finally awake."

Sherry looked at the red jacket she was wearing. "Isn't this..."

Claire nodded. "That's ok, you keep it, I'm sure it'll keep you safe."

Sherry managed to smile. "Thank you Claire..."

Alex just stared at her, there was clear sympathy in his eyes aswell as the eyes of everyone else, even Jamie, and a hint of it in Scott's eyes as he looked at her.

"Even though, I'm an only child, neither of my parents ever spent much time with me, because of their work. I grew up alone, but, now that you're with me, after meeting Alex, Danny, Scott and the others, I finally have some people to rely upon..." Sherry turned away from them and began to cry.

Alex and the others just continued to stare, there was no denying they were all feeling sorry for Sherry, because of the life she was living.

Claire shook her head. "Sherry, rest here for a bit, I'll be right back, as soon as I've found the antidote for you."

Danny kneeled down next to Sherry. "Don't worry Sherry, we will find the antidote, I promise."

Sherry smiled. "Thank you, Danny."

Claire walked over to Scott and handed him his shotgun. "Here Scott, could you look after Sherry while we're searching for the antidote?"

Scott used his left hand to take the shotgun and nodded as he sat up. "Yeah...sure..."

"Please take good care of her, and please, take good care of yourself." Claire said.

Scott sighed. "I'll do what I can..."

Alex spoke up. "Scott, even though you're in this condition, we are still relying on you, look after Sherry until we get back, don't do anything stupid, please."

Scott closed his eyes for a moment and then faced him again. "Ok...I promise, I'll look after Sherry until you get back, but do me a favour and find something to help these wounds."

Bryan nodded. "We will."

"Thanks Scott." Claire said.

Scott just turned away.

"Alright, let's go." Alex said, and the group exited the room, in search of medical supplies and the antidote for Sherry, only this time, they were to do it, without Scott.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. For anyone who was probably disliking Scott because he seemed almost invincible, here's the chapter that shows the trick I put into this story, I was building him up so much, that eventually it all went downhill after the fight with Birkin. I hope this chapter satisfied any expectations anyone had, Scott may be down, but he sure as hell ain't out, he doesn't go down that easily, again, he himself has his own secrets that explain his strength, but from hereon out though, he won't be fighting alongside the others anymore, sorry if anyone doesn't like the sound of that but that's just the way things have to happen.**


	11. And Then There Were Four

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 11 - And Then There Were Four**

**Service Tunnel, 5:05 AM, 'Leon, Marc, Nathan,** **Louise'**

"So, Leon, what's the story with you and Ada?"

Leon looked at Marc, a brow raised. "What are you talking about?"

Marc shrugged. "Well, you just seem so protective of her, you know?"

"I'm a cop, Marc. It's my job to protect people, that includes you."

"Ok, forget I asked anything."

The group continued down the service tunnel, Nathan helped Leon walk, while Marc stayed in front keeping an eye out, and Louise followed behind.

Walking around the corner, Marc and Louise jumped at the sight of a dead, giant crocodile.

"Holy shit." Nathan said as he stared at the dead crocodile.

"Is it dead?" Marc asked as he hid behind Nathan.

Nathan turned to him. "It got the top part of its head blown off, of course it's dead. I'm just wondering, who could of done that?"

"I'll bet it was Scott, he always finds a way." Marc said smirking.

Nathan gave him a silent glare.

"What?"

"Nothing." Nathan replied continuing on.

They made their way to the end of the tunnel and entered through a large door and into the dumping area. Leon could see Ada and Stuart up ahead. "Ada!"

Nathan helped Leon through the water and up the ledge next to Ada, where he dropped to his knees. "Leon..."

Leon breathed heavily and looked up at her. "This bullet wound isn't making things any easier."

Ada kneeled down next to him. "Quiet Leon, I'll patch you up."

Stuart jumped down into the water and approached Marc and Nathan. "You guys, I think you might want to hear this, but you have to promise to keep it just between us."

"Sure." Marc replied.

Nathan nodded.

Stuart went on and explained things to them while Ada patched up Leon.

_"Ada Wong...I've heard that name before, now I remember...one of the men from Chicago who came to assist with the T-Virus research used his girlfriends name as his password, Ada and John I believe?"_

_Ada's eyes widened. "How did you know? Who are you?"_

_"Annette Birkin, my husband is the man responsible for the creation of the T-Virus, William Birkin."_

_"What?"_

_Annette continued. "John's dead, he became one of those zombies, my condolences, and although I regret this, you will be joining him shortly. I won't let anyone take the G-Virus away from me."_

_"G-Virus?" Ada replied with confusion on her face._

_Stuart just watched the two of them, he didn't want to risk getting shot and so remained completely silent._

_"It's capable of creating the ultimate Bio Weapon, its potential is even greater than that of the T-Virus."_

_"Then that must mean the creature in the police department is..."_

_Annette nodded. "Precisely, my husband William. And it's all Umbrella's fault. None of this would have happened if they didn't try to steal his research away from him..."_

_Her eyes widened as she looked at the pendant around Ada's neck. "Where did you get that pendant? It looks exactly like the one I gave Sherry."_

_Ada shrugged. "She dropped it, I've been holding onto it for her."_

_"Liar! Give it back to me!" Annette shouted._

_Ada sprinted at her and grabbed her gun. The two struggled to get each other over the edge, Ada however eventually slapped Annette in the face and sent her falling over. A splash was heard right after they heard Annette scream._

_"Too bad." Ada said smirking._

"Hmm..."

Marc turned to Nathan. "Got something on your mind big man?"

Nathan nodded. "I have a theory, but I could be wrong."

"Let's just keep a close eye on Ada for a while, we'll have to question her eventually." Stuart said quietly enough for only Marc and Nathan to hear him.

Ada finished patching Leon up. "That's two I owe you."

Leon shook his head. "Don't mention it."

Louise helped Leon to his feet. "Are you feeling better Leon?"

Leon nodded. "Better than before yeah."

"I just found out, John's dead." Ada said.

Stuart, Marc and Nathan gave her a suspicious glare.

"What?" Leon replied turning back to her.

Ada shrugged. "Never mind, let's just get out of here, the sooner the better." She replied turning her back to him.

She climbed up the ladder, followed by everyone else, and made their way to the sewer exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory, Main Shaft, 5:10 AM, 'Claire, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor'<strong>

"Ok, the power's been activated, what now? Watch tv? I think I saw one not far back."

Alex gave a nasty glare. "Now is not the time for jokes Connor..."

Jamie nodded. "I agree with Alex, Scott isn't with us anymore so we need to be even more careful now."

Connor shrugged. "You guys just can't handle my sense of humour even in these situations can you? Well whatever, what now?"

Claire looked around the area. "Well, first off, we need to find the antidote for Sherry, and medical supplies for Scott while we're at it."

Bryan spoke up. "Yeah, but after we've done that, what next?"

Claire turned to him. "We find a way out, there has to be some way."

"We just need to keep looking, let's head down this way, we haven't been down there yet." Alex said heading down the other path.

Followed by the others, making their way into a small hallway, they find another door up ahead, and a closed shutter.

Connor readied his gun and took a peak around the corner. "All clear around there."

Alex nodded and walked over to the shutter switch. "Lets get this shutter open, we'll see if there's anything on the other side."

The shutter opened, and right at their faces, some strange, plant like creatures rose from the floor in front of them.

"FUCK!"

Bryan and Danny quickly moved and together they jumped on Alex pushing him out of the plant creatures way.

"What the hell is that?!" Alex said getting back up to his feet.

Connor aimed his gun as the plant creatures slowly moved towards them. "Hahaha! Well what do you know, walking vegetables! Damn is there anything Umbrella hasn't tried? Now if it was walking chocolate or something, then I would be enjoying myself."

The group fired off a few shots at the plant creatures, and to their confusion, they fell immediately. "That was too easy..." Connor said walking over to the dead plant creatures but then to his surprise, one of the creatures vines flew up into the air and hit him.

"Ow!" Connor stepped back and gave a raging glare at the plants. "Oh you did NOT just do that...!" He started stomping all over the plant creatures, over and over, stomp after stomp until they were nothing but bits and pieces.

Connor breathed heavily and nodded as he stood over the pieces of the creatures. "Yeah, that's right, don't ever hit a black man when he ain't in the mood."

"Good job Connor, come on guys, let's go." Claire said taking point.

The group followed her through another door and found themselves in a large open walkway.

"WHOA!"

Another plant monster attacked the group and it grabbed Connor, after which, it then began to try and spit something on him.

"Shit man! I think that's poison! Get this fucker off of me!" He shouted moving his head to avoid the poison.

Alex, Bryan and Danny grabbed the plant monster and together threw it off of the walkway.

"Thanks guys." Connor said breathing heavily. "Damn those things grab hard."

Alex put a hand on his shoulder. "You ok Connor?"

"Yeah of course I'm ok man, I ain't gonna let vegetables be the death of me, you crazy?" Connor said smiling.

Claire just giggled for a second and climbed down the ladder next to them.

Alex took a look at the giant plant thing on the wall next to them as they climbed down the ladder. "What the fuck is that thing?"

"I dunno, but it doesn't seem to be a threat, as long as we leave it in peace, it'll probably forget about us." Danny said.

Bryan opened the next door and looked around with his mp5 at the ready. "Ok, it's clear, for now."

Claire went in first, then Alex and the others followed.

The hallway they were in was quiet, too quiet, Danny, Bryan and Connor remained in front, Claire right behind them, Jamie behind Claire and Alex at the back of the group.

"Bryan, Danny, Connor, you see anything?" Alex asked quietly.

Bryan and Danny took a peak around the corner, nothing. "No, looks clear, let's go."

The group walked around the corner and into the opening area, there was another hallway at the side, and a large door next to them.

Jamie spoke up. "I think we should go through that door first."

Bryan turned to Alex and nodded. "I agree, that hallway looks a little too risky right now."

"Ok, stay cautious." Alex replied and followed them into the laboratory.

First it was a small room, but they could clearly see another room up ahead and entered through that door into the second part of the laboratory. The actual lab was just on the other side, and they went through the last door and finally found Birkin's lab.

"This is...Birkin's lab...I know it." Alex said.

Claire walked over to a table and started looking through a pile of papers, Danny joined her in hopes of finding something that would tell them about an antidote.

Connor picked up something and showed it to Alex. "Hey Alex, check out what I found!"

Alex looked at what he had in his hand and back at Connor, brows raised. "Really Connor? Grenade Launcher rounds, we don't even have a grenade launcher."

Connor shrugged. "Well I don't care, these might actually come in handy for something, you never know."

Danny looked through the window and saw a group entering from where they just came, the door near them opened and a large group of zombies swarmed into the lab.

"Shit! Guys, get to the back of the room!" Alex shouted.

They did what he said and ran to the back of the room and started firing their guns at the group of zombies.

* * *

><p><strong>Security Room, 5:15 AM, 'Scott, Sherry'<strong>

Scott didn't like the idea of letting them go off by themselves, he was their muscle, their walking tank, but what could he do now that he had a broken leg? One thing, babysit, atleast that's how he thought it at the moment, he just wanted to aim the shotgun right at his head and pull the trigger, but he was still alive. He fought the first Tyrant, he fought the STARS guy, the one he could easily remember, he fought Trenchy, as Claire also called him, but never had he fought something like G before.

Or to be more precise, he had never fought something like Birkin before, and after a ferocious fight, giving the same maximum effort he gave against the Tyrants, he couldn't get the job done this time. Birkin lived, while Scott fell and broke his leg.

And now here he sat, on a chair, his broken leg laying on another chair, his right hand broken, and his shotgun in his left hand, ready, aimed at the door just waiting for trouble. Despite Claire locking the door, something could still get through just by using force.

Sherry was sleeping, but she was moving about quite a lot, obviously she was still in pain, but Scott paid no attention, he was just given the task of making sure nothing got in, he didn't have anything else he had to focus on.

"Scott?"

Scott slowly turned his sight away from the door and to Sherry. "What?"

Sherry stayed where she was, laying down on the bed, her back turned to him, she couldn't face him, she was just too scared, he had that much of an effect on her that she just could not face him.

"Sherry if you have something to say, say it now, otherwise let me get back to keeping an eye on the door." Scott said.

_"His voice, I can just tell the look on his face, just by the sound of his voice. So cold, brutal, emotionless, why is he like this? I want to know, I want to know more about him, yet I just can't ask because he is just that cold."_

Scott turned his sight back to the door, ignoring Sherry.

She spoke again. "Scott I...I just wanted to know..."

"What?"

Sherry built up her courage and rolled over on her other side so she could see him. "Why do you...act the way you do?"

Scott remained silent, his eyes still on the door, not even a hint of if he was listening.

"Please, I just want to know more about you...you don't have to be the way you are. I know this situation can bring out the coldness in you, but, look at Connor, and the others, they manage to build a smile sometimes. But you, you don't smile at all, you don't even laugh, and I know you probably don't even-"

"Quiet..."

Sherry remained silent.

Scott slowly turned to her again, his eyes were the same as always. "You don't know anything about me, and you never will, because the fact of the matter is, either I die, you die, or we get out of here and never see each other again."

Sherry sighed. "That's exactly what I'm talking about..."

"Hm?" Scott raised a brow.

"It's exactly what I'm saying, you refuse to tell me anything about yourself, because you're acting like you are now. You're so cruel towards your friends yet you say you want to protect them, and at the same time you show on the outside, like you don't even care about them at all." Sherry explained.

"What would you know? You're just a kid, you haven't even begun to live your life yet." Scott replied.

Sherry nodded. "I know that, and at this rate, the way things are going right now, I probably never will...because I'll probably die soon enough anyway..." She rolled over until her back was facing him.

Scott just looked at her for a moment, then he heard a sound.

_"Is she crying...?"_

Scott shifted the chair across the room until he was next to the bed, when he was next to Sherry he spoke up. "Sherry..."

Sherry looked over her shoulder at him, indeed there were tears flowing down her face.

_"Hmm, so she is crying..."_

"You don't want to die, do you?" Scott asked.

Sherry shook her head. "I don't want to, I want to live, I just want to live to see how far I could go in life, without my mother and father."

At this, Scott remained silent.

Sherry then asked him the same question. "What about you Scott, are you afraid to die?"

Scott's eyes moved until they met hers. "I could care less if I died or not, but to answer your question, no, I'm not afraid to die. Because knowing all this hell right now, I know that if I died, I would be heading to a better place."

This managed to make Sherry smile a little. "You're probably right, even if someone dies, they will still get to have a great time in the next life, right?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, but that's exactly why I refuse to die, I cannot."

"What do you mean?" Sherry asked.

Scott placed his shotgun on the floor and leaned on the bed. "If I die, then what did I live this short life for? I cannot let myself die, because I still have friends that rely on me to help them, to protect them, and as long as Alex, Bryan, Danny and the rest of the guys depend on me, I will make sure not to disappoint them."

Sherry remained silent.

"Sherry, Alex is strong willed, ready to do anything to protect his friends from harm. Bryan and Danny are courageous and will do anything for either of us, they would give their lives if they had to. Connor is humorous, he is always there to make us laugh and smile when we're down, he is always there to bring us back from sorrow. Jamie, he may not have something too special, but if there is ever anyone you need to talk to besides the others, he can always keep things between himself and you."

"Scott..."

He continued. "Me...they see me as their muscle, I protect them from everything I can, I do everything in my power to prevent any harm from coming to any of them. They know I'm a nice guy, but in order for me to really protect them, I always have to focus, if I don't focus, I won't meet their expectations and they would begin to lose faith in me. I am who I choose to be, because I have faith in myself, and in them."

Sherry never thought that she would hear these words from Scott, the very same cold guy who looked like he didn't care about anything. But he had told her, he told her it all, she understood him now, she understood why he chooses to be the way he is. It was not about him not caring about anyone, it was just the matter of the whole situation that forced him to do everything necessary to protect the others. When she thought about it, it wasn't really fair to him.

"That's not fair..."

Scott turned back to her. "Hm?"

Sherry faced him again. "That's not fair Scott. You always push yourself too hard, you think you should be the one the protect them, but you know aswell as I do, they are capable of protecting themselves also. Scott, you have done more than enough to earn their complete faith and trust, I can see why they always trust you for anything. I may not know too much yet still, but I know enough, I know enough to know, you are a good person."

"Sherry..." Scott said quietly as he looked at her, she smiled at him. After a short minute of silence, Scott smiled back at her. "Thank you...Sherry."

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory, Birkin's Lab, 5:20 AM, 'Claire, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor'<strong>

Connor stood over the bodies of the zombies and fired a shot into each one of their heads to make sure they were dead.

Alex just shook his head at this. "Connor, they're dead, you don't have to worry."

He turned to Alex, a brow raised. "Really? Shit man, I'm just being on the safe side, you never know if they're just gonna get right back up and start tearing you apart."

Alex just shrugged and went back to looking around the lab for anything useful.

Claire walked over to him with something in her hand. "Hey Alex I found something."

"Let me see..." Alex said taking a look at what she found. "A card key, excellent! Great job Claire! This'll definitely be of great help."

Connor just scratched his head, confused, unable to figure out what the machine in the corner was. "Shit, it's times like these when you really could use Andrew's help." It was true, Andrew was always the smartest out of all of them, he'd figure anything out in a matter of minutes, seconds even.

"What's up Connor?" Bryan asked standing next to him.

"The ceiling." Connor grinned.

"..."

Connor shrugged. "Just kidding man, take a look at this."

Bryan examined the machine. "It looks like some sort of...vaccine machine."

"How do you figure?" Danny asked as he walked over to them.

"Just take a look at it, a kid could tell what this is." Bryan said pointing to several parts of the machine.

Claire sighed with relief. "So we found the thing needed to make the vaccine?"

"Well...yes and, no."

"What?"

Bryan stood up. "First off, it looks like we may need some things, we need samples or something like that, then we can come back here and use the machine to create the vaccine. Until we find everything we need, that vaccine won't be in our hands anytime soon."

Jamie stayed silent through the whole conversation. _"He thinks he is so smart, but he isn't. Andrew was the smart guy around here but he is dead, thanks to me. I wonder now though, was that a bad idea? If Andrew were still here then he would probably know how to handle this vaccine situation, and I am pretty damn sure Alex doesn't plan on leaving here until he helps Sherry. Fuck, I should of just asked Scott to shoot me in the head."_

"Hey Jamie, come on!" Danny shouted. Jamie hadn't realised they were already leaving the lab, and ran on to catch up with them and headed through the first two doors and then the exit back into the hallway.

The moment they entered back into the hallway, they were greeted with a gun aimed at them.

"Annette!" Claire said in surprise.

Annette kept her gun aimed at them, there was anger written all over her face. "You killed William! I'll never forgive you for that!"

"Wait!"

Danny spoke up. "He tried to kill us! We were only defending ourselves!"

"Yeah, what did you expect us to do? Give him a big hug?" Connor added.

"QUIET!" Annette shouted, and that shut them up as they took a step back and hid behind Alex.

"I've just prepared a sample of the G-Virus, and this time, no one will take it from me. This is the most significant piece of research my husband has ever left in my hands."

Claire spoke again. "Stop it! Sherry's in serious trouble, William implanted her with his embryos, there's no telling when they'll pupate! And if that happens, then, Sherry won't...won't..." She stopped and held her hand against her mouth, unable to think of the horror that could happen if she didn't find Sherry the vaccine.

After explaining this, Annette's eyes widened. "What?"

Something nearby growled, attracting their attention.

"William!" Annette said and ran around the corner of the hallway. She was stopped halfway when Birkin jumped down from a vent, this time he was mutated into a much bigger monster than he already was before.

Annette just stared at him. "William...you're alive..."

William swung his large claw at her, splattering blood all over the walls, Annette's scream immediately forced the others to run around the corner to see what happened.

"What the fuck?!"

"I thought Scott kicked his ass!" Connor shouted.

Bryan and Danny fired a few shots of their guns but William immediately jumped back up the vent and disappeared.

Claire ran over to Annette and kneeled down beside her.

"W-William is still alive...he's getting stronger with each skin he casts off. Sh-Sherry..."

"Tell me what I need to know! How can I save Sherry?!" Claire replied.

Annette handed her some papers. "I have detailed information, everything you need to know to prepare the antidote is right here."

Claire quickly looked through the papers and put them away, turning back to Annette.

"Save my daughter, a-and...tell her I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother, tell her I love her...Sherry." Annette's voice began to get quieter, and eventually, she stopped breathing.

"Annette..." Claire just closed her eyes and shook her head in sympathy.

Danny kneeled down next to her and slowly, quietly, said a prayer for Annette.

"Danny..." Claire looked at him.

Danny turned to her and helped her to her feet. "Come on, Annette wants us to save Sherry, it was her dying wish, let's not let her down."

Claire nodded. "Right." She turned to Alex. "I'll go search the room down there to take care of getting access, you just go on a head, I won't be long."

Alex shouted as Claire ran back down the hallway. "Be quick Claire! We can't waste anymore time!" Alex turned and made his way back up to the walkway to the main shaft area.

* * *

><p><strong>Turntable Yard, 5:25 AM, 'Leon, Ada, Stuart, Marc, Nathan, Louise'<strong>

"Looks like Alex and the others may have already passed through here."

"What makes you think that?" Marc asked.

Stuart pointed. "You kidding me? All you gotta do is look at the place and just assume, someone has already used this place to get somewhere else, it's quite simple Marc."

Marc just shrugged.

"I'll wait inside, the control panel should have a key somewhere." Ada said going back inside.

"Louise, you go with her." Stuart said.

Louise nodded and followed Ada back inside the control room.

The group followed Leon down the elevator and down a small walkway into another room. With their guns ready, they carefully walked down the small hallway and around the corner to find a bunch of computers.

"What is this place?" Marc asked.

Stuart shook his head. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"What? What did I say?" Marc replied.

"Found the key for the control room, this should get the turntable back up here." Leon said.

Nathan checked out the monitors at the end, a brow raised when he saw a large, large man, about his height, enter where they just came in. "Leon, I think we got company."

Leon looked at the monitor and his eyes widened. "SHIT! IT'S HIM AGAIN!"

"Who?" Stuart asked.

Leon and the others looked around the corner, indeed, the large man, which turned out to be Tyrant, appeared and started walking towards them.

"Who the fuck is he?!" Marc shouted.

"Trenchy...I thought I lost this bastard back in the police station!" Leon said.

"Ohhh so you do know him?" Marc asked.

Leon nodded. "More or less."

Tyrant slowly walked over to them.

"Fuck! We're fucking cornered!" Marc shouted.

Stuart fired his gun but the bullets didn't even faze the monster.

Nathan clenched his fists and charged Tyrant, successfully ramming him against the edge. "Go now!" Nathan shouted. Taking advantage, the group quickly sprinted out of the hallway and all the way back to the yard while Tyrant was recovering from Nathan's assault.

Leon ran into the control room and immediately started everything up, and for a short minute, the sound of machinery filled the air.

"What's the rush Leon?" Ada asked.

"No time! Come on! Let's go!" He said quickly and made his way back outside followed by the others. To their relief, the turntable was there, and the Tyrant had no way of getting them now as the way was blocked by the turntable.

Leon checked that there was already a key in the panel, and so pressed the switch, after which, a horn filled the air, which was obviously the sign that they were about to descend.

Everyone made their way inside the cabin, and just sat down, finally able to relax for a moment, and they just listened as the machine moved.

However, their moment of rest was short lived, when a giant clawed hand came right through the cabin and knocked Ada to the floor.

"Ada!" Leon kneeled down beside her, she was already unconscious. "Ada! Can you hear me?! Come on, snap out of it!" She didn't answer or reply.

"I don't even want to know what that was just now." Marc said.

Stuart readied his gun. "Let me guess, we go out, find out what it is, fight it, kill it, whatever...let's just go and die already."

Leon turned to them. "No, you guys stay here, I'll take care of whatever it was."

Nathan cocked his shotgun. "I don't think so...you're gonna need some help."

"Ok, Louise, you stay here with Ada, the rest of you, with me!" Leon said and made his way out of the cabin, followed by the others. The door locked behind them.

Leon jumped down and made his way around the corner of the platform, the others behind him, their guns aiming everywhere, scanning the area, looking for what attacked Ada.

Footsteps filled the air.

The four just stayed where they were and watched as a huge monster appeared before them.

"What the fuck is that?" Marc asked, his hands beginning to shake.

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know, but it ain't what attacked us earlier, that's for sure." He aimed his shotguns at the monster. "It doesn't matter what gets in my way, I'll fight until I die."

The monster growled, and this time it grew twice as big.

Nathan raised a brow at this. "Ok, this might be difficult."

Stuart took a step back. "Wait, didn't we fight this thing back in the sewers?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah you're right, it does seem like the same monster."

"The large eye thing on its arm gave it away." Marc added.

The group quickly lifted their guns at the monster as it prepared to charge.

The monster attacked them, but they saw it coming in time and leaped out of the way.

"That wasn't nice!" Nathan said delivering a big kick to the monsters stomach, but it had no effect. He took a step back and started firing his shotguns.

Stuart and Marc stayed far away and shot at it from long distance. The monster swung its giant clawed hands at Leon, who barely dodged them, and open fired on the monsters chest, which made it growl.

"Aim for the chest guys!" Leon shouted, using his magnum, while Nathan stayed close to get successful hits with his shotguns. Marc and Stuart continued to stay far away from the monster but fired at it like crazy.

The monster sprinted at Nathan, who ducked after it swung its claw at him. He then returned an attack of his own and jumped into the air and landed a powerful punch right on the monsters face. This managed to make it back away about a step or two.

Nathan held his fist in his other hand, it hurt, obviously the monster was much stronger, enough to take anything now. Nathan probably hurt his hand way more than he hurt the monster.

The monster approached Nathan again, but Nathan, using both of his shotguns, fired them up close, right into the monsters chest, making it step back.

Leon sprinted towards it and finished it off with a bullet right to the head.

It looked as though the monster was about to fall, but instead it remained on its feet. Eventually, it leaped off of the platform, grabbed onto the outer wall and climbed back up, vanishing into the darkness above.

"That was...too easy. I actually thought we were gonna die there." Marc said.

Nathan glared at him. "Yeah, it was easy because you barely did shit!"

Marc shook his head. "Oh come on Nathan! What did you expect us to do?! You handled it well anyway, you smacked it right in the kisser, you could of easily taken it out yourself, you're the shit Nathan!"

Nathan just ignored him and turned back to Leon. "Let's go back inside, that thing might come back." Leon nodded and they went back inside the cabin, to find Ada lying down on the wide chair, Louise sitting next to her.

"Did you get it?" Louise asked.

Leon nodded. "Yeah. We're safe for now..."

The turntable stopped moving.

"Did we make it?" Marc asked.

Nathan checked the light on the wall and sighed. "No, it would appear that the whole thing stopped for now, due to overheating."

"Fuck!" Marc shouted.

Stuart turned to Leon. "So we're stuck here?"

"Pretty much, for now."

Ada breathed heavily, she opened her eyes and faced Leon who kneeled down next to her. "Welcome back." Ada growled in pain again, the large cut on her shoulder, all the blood, made it difficult to relax right now. "Hey take it easy, we're inside Umbrella's secret lab. I'll go and find something to treat that wound, so just rest here in the meantime."

"But...I'll only slow you down with these injuries...go, save yourself." Ada replied.

Those words definitely surprised Stuart, Marc and Nathan. They never thought they would hear those words, coming from Ada, never.

"Is it just me or does everybody always ignore what I say? I told you, it's my job to look after you." Leon explained again.

Ada faced him again. "But...you'll be in danger if you stay with me. I know I've only known you for a short period of time, but I really enjoy being with you."

Leon looked away at the floor. "I..."

"I know...I'm not capable of caring about anyone...but...I don't want to lose you." She continued.

Leon shook his head. "We're leaving this place together, wait here for me, I'll be right back." He turned to the others. "I want all of you to stay here with Ada, alright?"

"What about you Leon?" Stuart asked.

Leon walked towards the door. "I'm going to have a look around." He exited through the door, leaving the others with Ada.

"He better be careful, without us to watch his back, things would only get much more difficult." Nathan said.

Making his way to the other side of the turntable, there was a ledge, which Leon climbed up on. Up ahead there was a small vent, but it was large enough for him to fit through. He climbed on to the other side and landed on the floor, finding himself in a dark hallway, but the sound of machinery caught his attention.

He looked back up the vent and listened as the sound of the turntable filled the air, it continued to descend.

"Dammit!" Leon said, now he wished he hadn't left.

* * *

><p><strong>Central Corridor, 5:35 AM, 'Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor'<strong>

"Shit man! Where did all of these zombies come from?!" Connor shouted as he fired his gun at the horde of zombies.

Danny and Bryan stood in front of Alex and fired their guns also, Jamie, for once, also helped out, as there were alot of zombies up ahead.

Alex took a step forward. "Ok, take out the ones that are mostly separated from the others, we'll slip by and create an opening!"

The others nodded and slowly moved forward while taking out zombie after zombie to create a safe path through the corridor.

A zombie lunged at Connor but Alex fired his handgun at its head in time to stop it.

Connor wiped the blood off of his face and glared at Alex. "Damn man!"

"Sorry!" Alex replied, quickly turning to move on, Danny, Bryan, Connor and Jamie circled around him protecting him. They made it to the other side of the corridor and slowly made their way backwards to the walkway which was up ahead.

Connor peaked around the corner and saw the large group of zombies following them. They opened the door and found themselves back at the ladder walkway.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Connor shouted.

Alex walked over to him and his eyes widened as he saw the group of zombies heading their way, and they had to climb the ladder.

"Bryan! Danny!"

Bryan nodded and climbed up the ladder first.

Danny joined in on the shooting to take down some of the zombies at the front. But they were still moving towards them, it was like they didn't kill a single one.

"They're getting closer!" Jamie shouted.

"Danny! NOW!"

"But what about-"

"NOW!" Alex ordered, rage in his eyes, he didn't have time to be questioned.

Danny didn't want to test him any further and climbed up the ladder.

Alex, Jamie and Connor went back to shooting the zombies, this time they were much more closer.

"Alex! I'm running out man!" Connor said as he reloaded his gun.

Danny's voice was heard from above. "Alright! I'M UP!"

Jamie, without hesitation, quickly shoved past both of them and climbed up the ladder next.

Alex wanted to shout at him right there but he was most likely going to tell Jamie to go next anyway.

Alex and Connor continued to gun down the group of zombies, it looked as though their numbers were starting to lower now, but there was still too many.

"Ok! Hurry up!"

Connor sighed and turned to Alex who was reloading his gun. He slowly pulled something off of his finger and quickly put it into Alex's pocket without him noticing.

Alex threw down his empty gun and turned to Connor. "Ok Connor-"

Connor pushed him towards the ladder. "You first! Hurry, I'll catch up!"

Alex's eyes widened after he heard that. "What?! No I don't-"

Connor shoved him again, into the ladder. "FUCKING MOVE IT!"

Alex turned and saw the zombies were just about on the other side of the door now, but he didn't want to anger Connor and so climbed up the ladder as quickly as he could.

Connor shot another zombie in the head, but another one tried to grab Alex's foot. "Oh no you don't!" Connor grabbed the zombie and pushed it over the edge, off the walkway and watched as it fell and vanished into the darkness below.

"CONNOR! NOW!"

Connor glanced around, already there were atleast around four zombies on the walkway, he pushed his way past one and attempted to climb up the ladder, but another grabbed him and began to bite his neck.

"AHHHH!"

Jamie's eyes widened as he looked down and saw his brother get bitten.

More zombies began to bite Connor in several places, but Connor shoved them aside and gunned down the four of them, only for more to enter the walkway. He looked at his hand and grinned, he knew he wouldn't be able to climb up the ladder with a messed up hand.

"Come on Connor! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

He heard Alex's voice and looked up at the four of them.

Alex, Bryan, Jamie and Danny could see it in his eyes, they knew he was going to do something they didn't want him to do.

"I'll see you guys...take care, brothers!"

Jamie's eyes widened. "CONNOR!"

Another zombie grabbed Connor and bit him on the neck. Connor growled in pain and shoved the zombie back only for the five of them altogether to lunge at him, pushing him against the railing of the walkway.

"AHHH!"

Connor screamed as the zombies started tearing him apart, he already lost the feeling in his legs, the zombies started tearing away at every part of his body. Blood was pouring out of Connor's mouth as he leaned over one of the zombies and continued to shoot the other ones.

He had one bullet left, but he didn't plan on shooting himself, no, he had something much better in mind. He managed to reach into his pocket and got out the grenade launcher rounds he found earlier.

Connor could hear the others screaming for him, but barely, he took one last glance up at them and smiled before holding the grenade launcher rounds up against the zombies. "M-Motherfucking baby!" Connor managed to shout out, before firing his last bullet, right into the grenade launcher round, causing a small explosion, engulfing all of the zombies and himself.

"NOOOOO! CONNOR! CONNOR!" Alex shouted.

Jamie just stared with widened eyes, as he watched the explosion die down, the pile of dead zombies and Connor, all on fire, all slumped over the railing and they all fell and was swallowed up by the darkness below.

Bryan dropped to his knees, shaking his head, unable to take this in. "N-No...no...no no no...oh god no, please tell me this is a fucking dream. Please tell me I'm having a fucking nightmare man, PLEASE!" He shouted as tears started pouring down his face.

Danny leaned against the railing, speechless, his eyes widened like they had never been before, his face already soaking wet with tears. "That...that didn't happen...it didn't...Connor...Connor...he can't be dead...h-he just can't be..."

Jamie leaned over the railing and just cried. "Connor...CONNOR! My fucking bro man, my fucking brother is dead! Why us? WHY?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM?!"

Alex let out his own tears, he just looked at the flames where Connor once stood before he blew himself and the zombies up. "Connor..." He dropped his hands to his side, and he could feel something in his pocket.

He slowly took it out, Bryan, Danny and Jamie watching him, and they all gasped to find Alex holding Connor's ring. "He knew he had no choice, he chose me over himself...he put this in my pocket, knowing he would die." Alex said looking at the ring, Connor's name on it.

The others just stared at him, completely shocked, tears flowing down all their faces.

"Connor...you're with Andrew and Kyle now." Alex said closing his eyes, sniffing, gripping the ring tighter in his hand.

"I can't believe this shit man...this is so stupid...I should have been the one to do that..." Danny said.

Bryan and Jamie remained silent.

Alex walked over to Danny and helped him to his feet. "Danny, could you..."

Danny wiped away his tears and nodded. "Y-Yeah...just...just give me a second..."

"Of course." Alex said stepping back, Jamie and Bryan beside him, watched as Danny walked over to the edge and began a prayer for Connor.

Alex put his arms around Bryan and Jamie, who both just rested their heads against him, unable to accept the fact that Connor was no longer with them.

Danny took in a deep breath and turned to them. "Let's go...I don't want to be here anymore."

Alex nodded. "I understand...you guys ok?"

"Yeah..." Jamie said, sniffing, wiping his face.

Bryan just looked away. "I'm good...let's just go already."

Alex just put his arms around the three of them and helped them focus as they walked through the door and out of the walkway.

They were the group of best friends, but they slowly started to fall apart one by one. There was eight. Kyle was murdered by Umbrella, Andrew was murdered by Umbrella, they had escaped the mansion before anymore of them had died. They were reduced to six. But now the Raccoon City outbreak had them all down, and in the process of their quest for survival, Scott was put out of action, lowering them to five.

And now Connor, the funny guy, the one who always managed to make them laugh and smile, was gone now, killed, murdered by zombies, by Umbrella, he was killed right in front of them like the others, and then there were four.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. It pained me to kill off Connor, but the story has to go the way it was thought out. You probably thought he was going to live since he was the funny guy and all, well sadly that isn't true. Just when the guys were nearly there, someone dies, again, atleast Connor went out with a bang though right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, longest one I've written yet for this story I believe. Please Review, feedback is always appreciated.**


	12. Divided We Fall

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 12 - Divided We Fall**

**Laboratory, East Area, 5:45 AM, 'Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny'**

They were close, very close. Escape was in reach, but the more pain and suffering they went through, the less they began to care about escaping. Their friend, Connor, was killed, murdered by Umbrella, just like Kyle, just like Andrew, they started wondering if living was even worth anything now.

Alex looked around, Bryan and Danny were sitting down, against the wall, Jamie was leaning against the wall, still letting out his sorrow, he himself was just as sad, but he couldn't let them see him break like they had, if he did, then who would his remaining friends look to?

"Hey Bryan, you ok?" Danny asked putting his arm around Bryan.

Bryan looked at him, there was still tears flowing down his face. "No...no I'm not ok."

Jamie entered their conversation. "This is fucked up man, I mean, look at us! We were never like this, we were just a big happy group of best friends who were living a peaceful life in Raccoon City. And then the whole Umbrella shit, and the T-Virus, it killed us! First Kyle, then Andrew, and the whole G-Virus thing, the Birkin guy, that took Scott down, and now Connor, my fucking BROTHER! I mean, if that's case, it's only a matter of time, which one of us is next?"

Bryan, Danny and Jamie all exchanged looks, it was a good question indeed, a question that went through all of their heads, which one of them WOULD be next.

Alex immediately spoke up. "No one is next!"

"But Alex-"

"NO BUTS! NO ONE ELSE IS GOING TO DIE! GOT IT?!" Alex shouted, the tone of his voice made the three of them shudder.

Danny stood up and faced him. "Alex, you said no one else was going to die..."

Alex sighed and looked away. "I know what I said...and I regret saying it. It...it was my fault, I should've told Connor to go up first but he had the upper hand at the time."

"You still should've told him to go first, you of all people would have easily gotten him to go up first, but instead you just let him persuade you to go first and it cost him his fucking life!" Jamie said.

Alex turned and glared at Jamie. "You better not be accusing me for his death Jamie!"

Jamie took a step back and turned to Bryan. "Bryan?"

Bryan just looked up at the three of them. "I don't care, it was a situation that only one could have gotten through, Connor wanted Alex to go first, he knew the price and went with it."

"I wonder how we're going to explain this to Scott, he's going to fucking kill us." Danny said.

They heard a door open from around the corner, Danny lifted his gun up and aimed it, prepared for a zombie or any other monster, but to their relief it was just Claire.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of getting access to the room." Claire said as she approached the group.

Alex shrugged. "It's alright..."

Claire raised a brow, why was he upset? They all were, they looked like they just cried their eyes out, why? But then she noticed someone was missing. "Wait...where's Connor?"

Silence was her reply.

It was just then that when she looked at their tears again, she gasped. "N-No...don't tell me he's..."

Alex nodded. "He's dead."

"Oh no..."

"But he didn't die in vain...he knew those zombies that attacked us would be in your way as you made your way back up here so he took them all down with him." Alex explained.

Claire looked down at the floor. "Connor...I'm so sorry Alex, all of you, I can't even imagine how you all must feel right now."

Danny looked at her, Claire shuddered when she saw the great rage in his eyes. "We have already felt this way two times already, this is the third time, and it will be the FUCKING LAST!" Danny shouted, the undeniable rage on his face scared even Jamie.

Claire turned away and looked back to Alex. "We can get into that room now, we can finally get Sherry the vaccine."

"Good, let's go." Alex said letting Claire pass.

Claire used the card key to unlock the door and together they all entered.

Jamie stayed between Danny and Bryan, so nothing could attack him from the front or behind.

Alex aimed his gun and looked around, it was dark up ahead, and obviously there was something creeping around the corner. "Bryan, get the light."

Bryan nodded and walked over to the other side of the room followed by Danny and switched the lights on, revealing a group of zombies where the darkness used to be. "Holy shit!"

Alex and Claire immediately fired at the zombies, Bryan and Danny then joined in, taking a few down. One lunged at Jamie but he took a step back, kicked the zombie in the head and turned away covering his eyes.

"Jamie it's ok, I got it, good job." Alex said as he shot the zombie in the head.

Jamie removed his hands from his eyes and looked down at the dead zombie. "Did I actually just do that?

Claire nodded. "Yeah, that was some kick."

_"Maybe I'm not as bad as I thought, all this time I've been a pacifist, and yet I can do things like this."_

"Alex we got more!" Danny shouted and fired his gun, only for it to click. "Shit! Out of ammo!"

Claire took a step back as the three remaining zombies moved towards them. "I'm out too...what do we do Alex?"

Alex just aimed his gun at the zombies, he only had one bullet left, but the answer was the one who stepped in front of him. "Jamie?"

Jamie glared at the zombies before aiming his handgun carefully at their heads. He quickly fired and took one of the zombies down with a shot to the head. The second zombie lunged at him but he stepped to the side and let it fall over, after which he fired another shot into its head. The last zombie immediately jumped at him and attempted to grab him, but Jamie saw it coming in time and ducked, he then grabbed a hold of the zombie and slammed it into the wall, and finished it with a shot to its head.

"Whoa, Jamie..." Bryan said.

Jamie put his gun away and grinned. _"I guess I'm not nearly as weak as I thought I was. I guess I'm not as weak as they think I am. After all of this time, hiding behind the others, I just now find out that I have what It takes to look after myself. Oh, the irony."_

"Hey Jamie, you ok?" Alex asked.

Jamie turned to him and raised a brow. "You know Alex, I think even you could of taken those zombies down."

"What?" Alex replied, a confused expression on his face.

Jamie shrugged. "It's nothing, let's just hurry up and take care of the damn vaccine."

"Right..." Alex said as he and Claire walked to the other side of the room to find the materials needed for the vaccine.

Bryan and Danny reloaded their weapons and kept an eye on the entrance while Alex and Claire were searching for the materials. Jamie slowly walked over to them and spoke quietly enough so Alex and Claire wouldn't hear him. "You know, Alex has actually changed, have you both noticed?"

The two just turned and looked at Jamie. "What are you getting at?" Bryan replied.

Jamie shrugged. "Well haven't you noticed? Ever since Connor died, he seems more, different, demanding, bossy..."

"He's right Bryan, I have actually noticed Alex has started to get a little out of hand, like earlier." Danny said looking at Bryan.

Bryan just sighed. "I agree but Connor's death totally had all of us down, is it really any-"

"Now that is exactly what he wants you to think, but think about it Bryan, come on, do you really want a leader like that?" Jamie said before Bryan could finish.

He waited for a reply and asked the same question to Danny, who also gave no reply.

"Ok we got everything we need, we just need to make our way back down to the laboratory and create the vaccine and then we can get out of here!" Claire said.

Alex nodded. "Right, Claire, you go on ahead and take care of the vaccine, me and the others are gonna go and check on Scott and Sherry to make sure they're all right."

"Ok, meet up with me later as soon as possible." Claire said as she ran off.

Alex turned to the others. "Alright, we're heading back to the security room, move it." He said walking on.

"Think about it." Jamie said as he walked past Danny and Bryan, who both exchanged looks before following.

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory, Elevator Area, 5:50 AM, 'Ada, Stuart, Marc, Nathan, Louise'<strong>

"Ada, do you know where we're going?" Stuart asked as they exited the turntable cabin and moved on into a clear open area.

Ada was silent, besides something else, Leon was the only thing on her mind, why he went out of his way to protect her was unknown to her, but then if he hadn't, she would obviously be dead right now. She turned to the group that was with her, Stuart was obviously in charge of the others, he seemed to know what he was doing, Marc was clearly the one who is always negative about most things, he was quite scared most of the time too. Then there was Nathan, the huge goliath that towered over all of them, built up like the biggest tank imaginable, he looked unintimidated every second no matter the situation, because he was the one intimidating, but he didn't know that, he would definitely prove to be very helpful. Then there was Louise, the young girl, obviously she was important to all of them, most likely because she was like an older sister in a way to them, always helping them, cheering them up, it even made Ada a little jealous, but there was no time for that kind of thinking.

"Over there, a security room, maybe we'll find something useful in there." Ada said.

Stuart nodded and walked over to the door, but the moment he tried to open it, a loud gunshot filled the air, and the wall next to them had a few holes in it. "WHOA!" Everyone got down and readied their weapons.

"That was just a warning shot." A voice from inside the room said.

Everyones eyes widened. "Hey...I recognize that voice...SCOTT IS THAT YOU?!"

"Stuart?"

The group slowly opened the door and there they saw Scott, sitting on a chair, his leg resting on another chair. "Oh my god man it IS you! Damn! You're still alive!" Stuart said giving Scott a hug. "What the fuck happened to your leg man?"

Scott looked away. "Broke, just like my right hand."

"Damn, even you got taken down? Well I bet you went down fighting." Marc said.

"Right..." Scott replied then slowly turned to Louise. "Alex will be happy to see you again Louise."

Louise kneeled down next to Scott and examined his leg. "No time for that Scott, we should take care of your leg..."

"No really...I'm fine." Scott said in return.

"You're not fine, here, I've still got some bandages left, I'll patch you up." Louise replied. Scott knew he couldn't win against her so he just let her patch his leg and hand up.

"Who is she?" Scott said looking at Ada.

Ada held out her hand. "Ada...Ada Wong."

"Scott Calver." He replied, his voice still as cold as ever, refusing her handshake.

Ada looked at Sherry who was lying down on the bed. "Who's the little girl?"

Everyone turned to Sherry. "Sherry Birkin, daughter of William Birkin, don't worry about her, she's asleep right now, I suggest you leave her be."

Nathan stepped forward, his intimidating figure immediately caught Scott's attention. "Nathan...I didn't know you were still alive, good to...see you."

"Same...good to see you too Scott. I didn't expect you of all people to end up in this condition." Nathan replied.

Scott smirked. "Heh...well, fighting monsters was definitely not something we did in the military...but even in this condition, I could still take someone like you down."

Nathan returned his smirk after hearing that.

Stuart looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Alex anyway?"

"Looking for a vaccine for Sherry, she was recently infected, and they're looking for the antidote." Scott explained.

Louise sat down next to Sherry after she finished patching Scott up. "Oh my...that's horrible, she's so young, she doesn't deserve that...no one does."

"Hmph...it's alright, I know they will make it back with a vaccine." Scott said.

Marc grinned. "Heh, since when have you ever had any faith in anyone?"

"Never." Scott replied.

_"This was the strong one he told me about, oh how the mighty have fallen. Well, if he is in this condition, I doubt he will be giving me any trouble, that means getting Jamie will be much more easier."_ Ada said to herself in her head.

"You got something on your mind?" Scott said glaring at her.

Ada's eyes widened. "What? N-No...of course not..." Ada walked out of the room. Stuart shook his head and followed her out, followed by Marc and Nathan who helped Scott out of the room. Louise followed after and placed a chair outside so Scott could sit down.

"It's time you told us the truth Ada, we know fine well you're here for something and it ain't to find your boyfriend." Stuart said.

Ada turned to him. "You really don't know when to keep quiet, do you?"

"Calm down, Ada isn't an enemy here, we need to work together if we want to get out of here!" Louise said stepping in between them all.

The sound of a door filled the air, everyone turned to the corner where the sound came from, to their surprise, shock and relief, Alex appeared, followed by Jamie, Bryan and Danny.

Alex immediately set his eyes on them all the moment he saw them. "Guys? Stuart? Marc? Louise? NATHAN?"

"ALEX!"

They ran over to the group and all gave each other a big group hug, Nathan just stayed out their group hug, thinking he would kill them with his arms.

"Holy shit, Nathan am I surprised to see you here!" Bryan said.

Nathan shrugged. "Yeah well, I was around, and I ran into them and saved their asses."

Danny laughed. "Haha! I bet, no doubt you did!"

Jamie hugged Stuart and Marc. "I'm so glad to see you two still alive!"

"Jamie, we're really glad to see you're still ok too! We were afraid you might have gotten killed." Stuart said in return.

Marc nodded. "Yeah, you look like hell."

Jamie smirked. "We're in it right now."

They all laughed.

"Hey Alex..." Louise said.

Alex turned to her and gave her a big hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're ok Louise!"

"Stuart protected me the whole time, he promised he would until we met up again." Louise explained.

"Thanks Stuart..." Alex said.

Stuart nodded. "It's no problem."

Ada had her eyes on Jamie, none were aware of this, except Scott who had his sights on Ada the whole time.

"How did you guys get here?" Bryan asked.

Stuart pointed to the turntable. "Well we found that, went on it, were attacked by a giant motherfucking monster, Nathan kicked its ass, and then we ended up down here."

"That's very descriptive Stuart." Danny replied.

Scott noticed something strange and brought it up. "Hey!" This caught everyones attention. "Where, the fuck, is Connor?"

Alex, Bryan, Danny and Jamie all had their eyes looking down at the floor, this immediately gave everyone the answer.

Scott just stared in shock. "You gotta be kidding me..."

"No..." Louise said.

Alex nodded. "He didn't make it."

Stuart turned away and leaned against the wall. "Oh fuck no..."

"Somebody is gonna pay..." Marc said and punched the wall. "SOMEBODY IS GONNA FUCKING PAY!"

Alex sighed. "He gave his life to save mine, he even left me his ring."

Nathan just shook his head. "How did we end up in this mess in the first place...?"

"I'll tell you everything Nathan, it might help you catch up to what's been going on." Alex said.

_"The Tyrant Virus is a mutagenic virus that was discovered by the founders of Umbrella. It was used to create the perfect Bio Organic Weapon and over the course of time we failed many experiments. But brighter outcomes were the result of other BOWs which all of you were fighting back in the mansion."_

_Connor spoke next. "But how does that explain those zombies?"_

_Wesker continued. "The Tyrant Virus injected into a living human being wouldn't really instantly kill them, they would be infected if that's what you would like to call it. Someone infected with the virus would eventually die before returning as a zombie, it takes time for the virus to fully go into effect."_

_Bryan clenched his fists. "But why? Why do all of that? You should of known something would have went wrong!"_

_Wesker smirked. "Perhaps, but it is all a matter of creating the perfect BOW, which we finally have, our research wasn't a total loss, as we have finally been able to find out more on this virus and will be able to further our research by creating more BOWs."_

Ada listened as the one called Alex explained everything, the moment he had gotten to near the end of his story, she immediately knew he and the others were the very same people she was looking for.

"So you see, it was also because of Umbrella, that the Virus got out, the rats were the carriers, and in the process of the whole entire fucking thing, caused this damn outbreak." Alex finished.

Nathan raised a brow. "That's...seriously fucked up."

"Tell me about it..." Bryan said.

Danny nodded. "Because of this damn T-Virus, because of Umbrella, Kyle, Andrew, Connor, they're all gone, even Scott is down!"

"But I ain't out." Scott added.

Alex turned away from the group. "Yeah...listen up guys, we all need to work together, more than ever now to get out of here, if we want to live to see another day, you'll have to listen to everything I say. By the way, who are you?" He asked looking at Ada.

Ada gave him a friendly smile. "Ada Wong..."

Alex shook her hand. "I'm Alex, nice to meet you Ada Wong...didn't you guys have someone else with you by the way, Leon was it?"

Stuart nodded. "Yeah, but we got separated on the way down because Ada here figured it would have been a good idea to activate the turntable to continue on the way down right after Leon got off of it to search the place. So I think he is obviously still up there somewhere."

Alex turned to Ada. "Why would you do that? Haven't you heard of sticking together?"

Ada smirked. "I'm not the kind of woman who sticks with groups."

Stuart spoke up. "Hey Ada, didn't that Annette woman say your boyfriend was someone who was assisting with the T-Virus research? If so, wouldn't you know more about it aswell?"

Ada looked at him, after he said that, she just wanted to shoot him, now everyone was looking at her.

Bryan glared at her. "You knew someone who was with Umbrella?"

Scott aimed his shotgun at her. "In which case, that would make you Umbrella aswell, wouldn't it?"

Alex saw something in her hand, a small tube with purple liquid. "Hey wait a minute! Is that the G-Virus?"

Everyone looked at her hand. She was defeated now, Ada showed them the G-Virus. "You got me, yes, this is the G-Virus."

"Why do you have it?" Marc asked.

Ada shrugged. "It was my mission, I was to come here and retrieve a sample of the G-Virus for my boss..." She quickly pulled out her gun and kicked Scott's shotgun out of his hand, and held them all up.

"She's fucking Umbrella!" Danny shouted.

She just smirked at them. "I wouldn't really say that...but you're kind of close."

"We trusted you Ada, Leon trusted you." Louise said.

Ada just stared at her for a moment, no doubt Louise and the others felt betrayed, but she didn't have time to waste. "Sorry hon, but I'm just doing my job."

Stuart shook his head. "Leon would be ashamed of you, after he saved you, this is how you turn out. I knew there was something off with you the moment I saw you."

"I'm very sorry to hear that..." Ada replied taking a few steps back, putting the G-Virus sample in her pocket. She turned to Jamie. "Are you Jamie?"

Jamie just gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Are you?"

"Umm, yeah?"

Ada nodded. "Good, you're coming with me, a...friend, would like to see you."

Alex stood in front of Jamie. "He isn't going anywhere."

Jamie looked up at him. "I think I have a right to speak for myself Alex."

Alex turned around and glared at him. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Are you saying you WOULD go with her?"

Jamie looked away. "Well-"

Alex punched him to the floor. Jamie just looked at him, eyes widened, he lifted his hand up to his mouth. "What the fuck..."

"I can't believe you would even take any of that into consideration Jamie!"

Stuart looked at Alex. "Alex what the fuck man!"

"You keep your fucking mouth shut Stuart!" Alex shouted, making most of them shudder, even Louise.

Jamie smirked a little and stood back up, and walked over to Ada. "What do you want with me?"

Ada whispered something in to his ear, the others couldn't hear what she said, and from the surprised, and unknown relieved look on Jamie's face, it mustn't have been good.

"What the fuck did you tell him Ada?" Alex said.

Ada smirked at him. "I was just telling him something I'm sure he was hoping to hear."

Jamie glanced around and aimed his gun at Alex.

"Jamie!"

"What are you doing man?!"

Jamie just grinned. "Guys, Alex is really responsible for Connor's death, I heard it from his very own mouth, he told me, he told Connor to hold off that group of zombies while he got away, because he knew he would die if he let Connor go first. Alex killed Connor! He fucked everything up for us!"

Everyone looked at Alex.

"THAT'S A FUCKING LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Alex shouted.

"Is that true Alex?" Bryan asked.

Alex just looked at him.

Danny then spoke up. "But you...I thought Connor was..." He shook his head.

Jamie smirked. "Umbrella has power guys, you have seen it, only the strong can survive, and we can be strong. If we go with Ada, she'll take us to who she works for, and they will be able to help us become strong, they will ensure that we never have to deal with this nightmare ever again! Forget Alex, trust me now, I would never lead any of you to your doom like he did with Kyle, Andrew and Connor, their deaths were all his fault."

Alex could not believe what he was hearing, Jamie was telling them all lies.

"Don't listen to him! Jamie is lying, he's just trying to get you all to follow him so he can throw your lives away just so he can be safe! He's lying!" Alex shouted.

Jamie shook his head. "Give me a break Alex, you know aswell as I do the guys want a real leader, one who wants what is best for them, and one who can definitely lead them to safety instead of death. I heard it, I've seen it all guys, Alex is just using you all so he can get out alive, he doesn't give a damn about any of you but himself. He was the one who started the whole camping trip shit months ago, and what did that get us? Kyle and Andrew, dead! He continued to lead us through this damn nightmare city, and look what he did now, he got Connor killed so he could live, what kind of leader, what kind of friend does that make him?"

Everyone all stared at Alex.

Ada spoke up. "Jamie is right, if you come with me, I can guarantee your safety, if you can't trust me, trust him."

Stuart and Marc exchanged looks, turning to Alex who gave them a shocked look, before the both of them walked over and stood behind Jamie.

"Stuart! Marc! Don't tell me you're actually going to let them deceive you!" Alex shouted.

Marc smirked. "The way I see it Alex, you've been king for too long, and look where it got us? I know Jamie can do a better job than you at getting us out of here."

Stuart just sighed and looked at the ground. Jamie was his good friend, he swore he would always help him, that's what he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the courage to bring the words out.

Alex looked at the others. "Guys! Don't listen to them! It's a fucking trick!"

Nathan walked over to Ada and stood next to her.

"Nathan? Not you too!"

"I'm with Jamie and the others, besides, I would actually like to see what Ada's boss could do for us, nothing personal." Nathan said.

Scott glared at him. "Asshole, I knew you couldn't be trusted."

Nathan glared back. "You're just mad that you can't see the bigger picture."

Louise stood behind Scott. "I'm staying with you Alex, they're just corrupted." She turned to Stuart. "What about your promise Stuart? Was that just a lie?"

Stuart looked away and sighed.

Alex turned to Bryan and Danny. "Bryan...Danny...you both know I wouldn't do anything to hurt any of you...you both know that!"

Bryan and Danny just exchanged looks and turned away from Alex, to his shock, even the both of them walked over and stood by Jamie's side. "Not you guys aswell!"

Jamie smirked. "Nathan, Stuart, Marc, Bryan and Danny, they're following me and we're following Ada now, you brought this on yourself Alex."

"JAMIE!" Alex attempted to fire his gun but instead it clicked.

"See guys? He actually tried to kill me, this is the real face of the one you believed was your leader, come on, let's get out of here." Jamie walked past Alex and to the other side of the area around the corner that led to the main shaft.

Everyone all slowly followed, Stuart and Marc first, then Nathan, Bryan and Danny just gave one last sorrowful look, they were clearly upset with Alex, after everything they heard, they were just too sad to even talk.

"Bryan, Danny, don't do this..." Alex said.

They didn't listen, and followed the others to the main shaft.

Alex glared at Ada. "You...this is your fault..."

Ada shrugged. "Don't worry, I promise I'll get them out safely, since that was something you couldn't do." She followed the others to the main shaft.

Silence followed now. A few minutes passed and Alex remained on his knees, still unable to take in what just happened.

Louise kneeled down next to him. "Alex..."

Alex punched the floor. "HOW?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

Scott remained in the chair and sighed. "That little bastard is gonna pay for this, I swear he will."

Alex stood up and looked at him. "Scott, be honest, if your leg wasn't broken, would you have followed them?"

Scott glared at him, but the glare wasn't enough to intimidate Alex this time. "You know fine well I wouldn't have followed them! They have been lied to, Bryan and Danny don't know any better, they're too fucked up to think straight. Stuart, Marc and Nathan however are a different story, they always liked Jamie, it doesn't surprise me that they actually went with him."

Louise just shook her head. "I can't believe this, Stuart promised...and he broke it, Marc, Nathan, Jamie and Ada, they're no better than Umbrella."

"Well it looks like they're going to Umbrella after they escape." Scott replied.

Louise turned back to Alex. "What do we do now Alex?"

Alex sighed. "I don't know...I-I need some time to think, can you just, give me...give me some time, please."

"Take all the time you need, I'm here if you need anything." Louise said as Alex walked back into the security room.

Louise handed Scott his shotgun. "Thanks Louise." She nodded in return and walked inside.

Scott checked his shotgun and waited until Louise pulled him back into the security room. Louise closed the door and sat down next to Sherry.

Alex just sat on a chair in the corner, his face in the palm of his hands. It was no surprise that this was getting to him, he had just lost everything now, and that was hard to endure.

Scott just grinned. "Heh, talk about United We Stand."

Alex looked at him and shook his head. "Not anymore, it's Divided, We Fall."

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. This was the very moment I was waiting for to write, Jamie has betrayed Alex, and he took, Bryan, Danny, Stuart, Marc and Nathan with him and now they're with Ada. Were you surprised by this turn of events? If you have already read the previous Enduring the Evil then you would have been given some hints that this event would have occurred eventually. Hope you liked the chapter, feel free to Review, the feedback is always appreciated.**


	13. Friendships Core

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 13 - Friendships Core**

**Security Room, 6:00 AM, 'Alex, Scott, Louise'**

While Louise continued to tend to Scott's injuries, Alex was busy himself, trying to figure out what to do now that everyone he used to lead abandoned him. Not long ago, Ada turned out to be a spy working for Umbrella, or so he thought, and she persuaded Jamie to go with her, but Jamie himself eventually turned out to be a backstabber when he turned on him. He filled everyone elses heads with lies and corrupted them, persuading them to join Ada and leave to go to Umbrella, the very company that killed some of his friends. Alex knew Jamie was up to something before, he knew Jamie would eventually try something but he didn't think he would go as far as this, more surprising, he didn't think Jamie would do all of it while in the middle of the whole damn zombie outbreak, but he was nothing more than an insane psychopath now, corrupted by Umbrella. How did it come to this?

"Alex, are you ok?" Louise asked breaking the silence.

Silence was her reply though.

Scott spoke up next. "I believe she asked you a question Alex."

Alex looked up from the floor and faced them. "What the fuck do you want me to say? That I'm all right? No, I'm not fucking all right, I just lost the trust of everyone that followed me, that looked to me to lead them through this nightmare, how do you think I feel?"

Silence followed again. They were in a tough position, one that not even Alex himself could think through, the only reason he was still where he was right now was because he didn't let himsef get corrupted, although Jamie turned everyone on him, he wouldn't have went with them anyway. The only reason Louise stayed with him was because she trusted him greatly, and she felt betrayed by the others too much to follow them. Scott himself stayed, not that he had a choice, he couldn't go with them even if he wanted to because of his broken leg, besides that, he wouldn't have went with them because he didn't like Ada or most of the others, especially after what they just did, he couldn't be corrupted because he had a strong mind.

"What about Claire?" Scott asked breaking the silence.

Alex turned to him. "She's probably down at Birkin's lab right now taking care of the vaccine, however, if she makes her way back up here then let's hope she doesn't run into the others."

Louise sat down next to Sherry. "It's a good thing she's asleep right now, she doesn't need to hear any of this, it's bad enough she's infected. Bad news would only cause her more trouble."

"Hm?" Alex saw something at the corner of his eye.

Scott readied his shotgun. "I saw it too, there's something out there."

Alex checked his handgun before walking over to the door. "More zombies, you stay in here, lock the door, I'll take care of them."

"Be careful Alex." Louise said.

He nodded in response and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Immediately he was greeted by a large group of zombies. "Well shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory, Central Corridor, 6:05 AM, 'Ada, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Stuart, Marc, Nathan'<strong>

"Ok, now listen closely, there are only two ways that I know of that lead out of the city, one is through the big door over there that leads to a train that will take you right outside, the other way is a highway that isn't blocked off, taking a car that way will get you out immediately. From the look of things, I think the highway might be your only choice seeing as how we don't have the key to opening that door over there."

Jamie nodded. "Got it, and when we get out of the city, what next?"

Ada turned to him. "I've written down where you need to go on this piece of paper. When you get out of the city, head to this location, someone will be waiting for you there, tell them Ada Wong sent you."

Jamie took the piece of paper and read through it before putting it in his pocket. "Ok, thanks Ada."

"Not so fast, my mission was to come here and retrieve a sample of the G-Virus and get you out of here Jamie, there was nothing about the others here." Ada said looking at the others.

Jamie smirked. "Don't worry, they will follow me, I promise they will be really helpful."

Ada looked at them all and grinned. "Well, we'll have to see just how far they're willing to go to prove that they will stay with you. So I'm going to give them all a little test."

"Test?" Marc replied.

Stuart shook his head. "We don't need to do any test."

Ada nodded. "I believe you'll find that you will, if you want to leave here alive, then you will do what I say."

"Just do what she says guys." Jamie said.

"Fine." Stuart replied.

Ada handed Marc a gun. "Okay, now if you really are willing to keep all of this a secret, no backstabbing, no nothing, then you must show that you will go to any means necessary to help. Shoot yourself."

"WHAT?!"

Ada grinned. "I want you to shoot yourself, shoot yourself anywhere for all I care, maybe that will make it easier."

Everyone all just stared at each other in shock.

"Don't worry Jamie, my mission was to get you out of here, you don't have to do anything." Ada said.

Jamie sighed with relief.

"Lucky little bastard." Nathan muttered.

Marc braced himself and aimed his gun at his foot. "Oh shit..." He pulled the trigger, and immediately he started growling in pain. "F-FUCK!" He shouted and fell down.

"This is insane." Stuart said.

Ada just grinned. "Well Marc, I guess you have proven that you are willing to do anything for us, you pass."

"GOOD!" Marc shouted standing back up, keeping his balance.

Ada turned to Stuart. "Stuart, I would ask that you shoot yourself, but I have a different test in mind. Just by looking at him, I can tell that Nathan is a very strong guy. I want you to take a full forced punch from him."

Stuart's eyes widened. "What?! A full forced punch from Nathan would kill me!"

"Well if you're not willing to go with it then I suppose we can just leave you here." Ada replied.

"OK! I'll do it." Stuart said clenching his fists. "Hurry up Nathan."

Nathan nodded and clenched his fist, he quickly got it over and done with and threw his fist right into Stuart's stomach, bringing Stuart to his knees, he coughed a few times and narrowed his eyes when he saw blood drip from his mouth.

Stuart stopped coughing and wiped some of the blood off of his mouth with his hand and glared at Ada. "H-Happy?" He said and coughed again.

"That's good enough Stuart, you're in." Ada said. She turned to Nathan but to her and everyone elses surprise, Nathan put his hand around one of his fingers and snapped it out of place, and growled a little at the pain.

"Does that meet your satisfaction?" Nathan asked showing Ada his out of place finger.

Ada raised a brow but nodded. "Not what I had in mind but I guess that proves enough, you're in too Nathan, now please fix that finger before I puke."

She turned to the last remaining two, Bryan and Danny. "They did very well didn't they? Now your two tests to prove yourselves, if you choose to accept them, will be a little easy in a way, take these guns." Ada said handing a gun to the both of them.

Bryan and Danny took the guns she gave them and just looked at her confused. "Now, I want you both to shoot each other."

"What?" Bryan said and looked at Danny, who also looked back at him.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Ada asked.

The two of them just sighed and aimed their guns at each other, both breathing heavily, Jamie, Stuart, Marc and Nathan standing by, watching with interest.

Ada just watched for a moment as they continued to aim at each other, the only sound filling the air was their heavy breathing, refusing to pull the triggers. "Ok, if you're not going to shoot each other, then you're both out. I expect full trust from everyone so we can rely on you to not try and backstab us, so what are you waiting for?"

Both of them kicked the floor and aimed at each other again, breathing heavily again, their eyes full of anger, they didn't want to be kicked out of the group now, not after how far they have gotten, but Danny and Bryan were best friends, they couldn't shoot each other, they wouldn't.

"HURRY UP!"

They flinched at the voice of Jamie, who was glaring at them.

Bryan and Danny slowly took one look at the guns in their hands, then to the floor, then to each other, and then, together, they both slowly turned to Jamie, to everyones surprise, both of them now had their guns aimed at Ada and Jamie.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Marc said.

Bryan and Danny stayed silent and kept their guns aimed at Jamie and Ada.

Ada just smirked. "You want to shoot us? Well, go ahead, do it."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah...what are you waiting for, do it."

Both Danny and Bryan looked at each other, taking one last look at Ada, Jamie and the others, and to the others surprise and shock, Bryan and Danny threw Ada's guns to the floor and walked away. The message was sent to them, Danny and Bryan refused to take part in joining them.

* * *

><p><strong>Security Room, 6:10 AM, 'Sherry, Scott, Louise'<strong>

Louise stayed next to Sherry, listening to the sound of gunshots just outside, Scott, stayed in his chair, his shotgun aimed right at the door, ready to shoot. Alex was outside fighting the zombies right now, and they knew it was only a matter of time until the zombies overwhelmed and killed him, was this where they would make their final stand? Alex is alone, Scott's leg was broken, Louise herself knew that she wouldn't be able to fight against a bunch of monsters by herself, if only Jamie and the others hadn't betrayed them.

"Scott?"

Scott turned to Louise. "What is it?"

"If Alex dies then how-"

He silenced her by speaking over her. "He won't die, Alex has come too far to die, we all have. I'll be damned if I let myself die in this city."

Louise spoke again. "But how are we going to get out?"

Scott faced her again. "Claire is somewhere else in the laboratory right now, she'll be able to help us."

"Who's Claire? Wait, she isn't...you know what...nevermind." Louise said looking away.

Scott smirked. "Don't worry, Claire and Alex are just friends, it's nothing like what you think."

Louise blushed. "Scott! It's not that...I was just, curious, that's all."

"Heh...right." Scott said turning back to the door.

"You know Scott, you have really changed, you were always more cold and mean than this, you still are but not as much, what's the story?" Louise asked.

He spoke up while keeping his eyes on the door. "Let's just say Sherry is very persuasive."

Louise smiled and looked back at Sherry who was still sleeping. "She's really cute, I hope Claire finds the vaccine soon, she deserves to live a better life than this."

"We all do...if I could stand, I would be out there right now helping Alex against those damn zombies."

They turned back to the door and listened to the gunshots that still filled the air, Alex was still alive for now, but how long would it be until he could no longer continue? Louise and Sherry were still safe, even if Alex died, Scott was still with them and ready to blow every single zombie to pieces with his shotgun, but not even he would be able to hold them off for long, if only they still had the others with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory, Sleeping Quarters A, 6:15 AM, 'Bryan, Danny'<strong>

They lost some of their best friends, they abandoned their leader, and now they refused to take part in joining Umbrella, or to be more precise, they refused to help Ada. Bryan and Danny were unable to think straight after Connor's death, and after leaving Alex to die, they realised, the moment they had their guns aimed at each other, they were being corrupted like the others, there was no way they would fall to the others level.

Danny watched as Bryan paced back and forth, what could they do now? They still had guns and ammo left, but not much, it would be suicide to attempt to escape by themselves, at first they were wondering if refusing to join Jamie and Ada was a good idea. Yes it was, there was no chance in hell they would let a corrupted asshole lead them, no way, never.

"Could you stop pacing Bryan, you're making me dizzy." Danny said breaking the silence.

Bryan stopped and faced him. "What do you want me to do? I'm trying to think."

"Well, could you sit down and think then?" Danny asked.

He lay down on one of the beds and sighed. "You know Danny, I'm starting to think that we should never have come to this damn city, I mean look, look at this situation, a zombie outbreak, what the fuck. We should never have left the UK."

Danny sat down and closed his eyes. "Well, I guess I'll be honest and say a few good things came out of this."

Bryan turned to him and raised a brow. "Such as?"

"Well first off, we did meet Chris and Jill, not to mention Barry and Richard, you even met Rebecca, don't say that meeting them wasn't a good thing, it was a great thing, they're good people." Danny said.

"Yeah...and you met Claire too, I know what you think of her Danny." Bryan replied smirking.

Danny blushed and turned away. "It's nothing like that at all! You're just...thinking stupid things."

"Sure. But you are right, we did meet Chris and the others, Jill, Barry, Richard and Rebecca..." Bryan said.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I sure do miss them."

Bryan rolled over until his back was facing Danny. "Right...I'm actually wondering right now if Jill is still alive. We left her with just Carlos, Mikhail and the others, and they were still hurt, that was actually an asshole thing to do honestly. We should have stayed with her, instead we left her, what the fuck have we done?"

Danny shrugged. "You can't change the past."

"No...but we sure as hell can change the future, the only problem with that is, will we live to do so?" Bryan asked as he got to his feet.

"Ask another time." Danny replied standing up.

Bryan looked at his gun and aimed it at Danny. "Ok...so how do you want to do this?"

Danny aimed his gun at Bryan. "Well I think we should count to three, and then fire when we get to three."

"Ok, just promise me one thing Danny." Bryan replied.

"Yeah?"

"Don't fucking miss."

Danny frowned at him. "You're the one who is a lousy shot, YOU better not fucking miss!"

Silence followed, and Bryan finally spoke. "One..."

There was no turning back now, the count had already begun, they had to time it right so they wouldn't mess up.

"Two..."

Sweat dripped down their faces, their hands were shaking, they didn't want to do it but what else could they do in their current position?

"THREE!" Just then, they remembered someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory, Central Corridor, 6:20 AM, 'Ada, Jamie, Stuart, Marc, Nathan'<strong>

"Those two could become a problem."

Jamie turned to Nathan. "Relax, they won't get in our way, we'll be long gone, out of this city way before they even attempt anything if they haven't decided to already."

Ada shrugged. "It doesn't matter, now, listen closely, there are still some working cars back up in the police department, if you can get the shutters open, you can immediately drive right out of the city, but be careful, if you die Jamie, I will get in trouble."

Jamie smirked. "Don't worry, now that we know what to do, we'll get out no problem, Nathan, have you got all the stuff ready?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, we got plenty of guns and ammo to spare, I just hope you guys are a fucking good shot."

Marc spoke up. "Ok, so we're heading back up to the police department then?"

"Yeah, seems like it. We'll need to watch out though for any zombies or those plant monsters, or even Birkin, if we run into Birkin we're dead." Stuart replied.

Ada turned her back to them. "I...need to take care of one more thing before I go."

Jamie raised a brow. "You're not coming?"

"I'll catch up, if I don't then just go on without me, I'll be ok." Ada said walking on ahead of them.

Stuart spoke again. "Umm Jamie...what if we run into Alex again?"

Jamie grinned. "We kill him. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory, Elevator Area, 6:25 AM, 'Alex'<strong>

Bullet after bullet, Alex's gun filled the air as he continued to fire at the zombies, it was as if there was no end to them. Whenever a zombie would get close he would punch it back or kick it away, but he was also burdened with having to keep them away from the security room door. Fair enough Scott was in there waiting to blow the zombies to bits but he wouldn't be able to hold them off forever, and Louise and Sherry were in there with him. Alex wouldn't let the zombies get through though, if he was to die, he would die after he killed all of them.

"Ah fuck...this was much easier when I had everyone else with me." Alex muttered as he fell on one knee.

It definitely was easier when he had the others with him, back then they would have no problem taking down any monster, they were an unstoppable team. A team though that slowly started to fall apart, and now Alex himself finally saw one of the hidden reasons why.

A zombie lunged at him, attempting to bite him but he managed to stand up and dodge it just in time and fired a bullet into its head. "Come on! Follow me!" Alex shouted as he walked back onto the turntable platform luring the zombies away from the security room. He took advantage of his distance between them and him and slowly counted how many were left. There was a total of six left, atleast he was finally close to taking them all out, but he was already tired. He put his gun away and slowly moved towards them, stepping in to deliver a punch or a kick and stepping back, a hit and run sort of tactic, also to avoid getting grabbed by them.

He was so busy thinking of how to beat them though, he didn't realise they had just backed him into a corner, there was nowhere to run as the zombies didn't leave a single opening for him to run through to escape. Alex left with no other choice, pulled out his gun and fired off a successful shot to a zombies head, killing it, another one lunged at him but he was able to dodge it and shoot it in the head aswell. The moment he turned around though there was already a zombie on him trying to bite him.

"FUCK!" Alex shouted as the zombie overwhelmed him. He could see behind it, the other three zombies were getting closer, about to join in, but he had to focus on the zombie that was right at his face. He managed to hold the zombie back, but he could see its teeth getting closer and closer to his neck. "FUCK!" Alex saw the other zombies were just mere inches away from him now, maybe this was his time, just like the others. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back four zombies, he felt his strength waning, and then decided to finally accept his fate.

_"There we go...alright now listen up, Kyle is going to drive us to the Arklay Forest, there's not enough room in the car for all of us so only three of us can go at a time."_

_Kyle nodded. "Yeah...don't worry I'll come back and pick the rest of you up...however you will need to give me the gas money when we're done."_

_Scott shrugged. "Right, well Alex, you, Bryan and Jamie can go first, we can wait. Kyle, when you drop them off, pick us up next."_

_Kyle nodded. "Got it, but remember you guys owe me gas money for this."_

_Bryan sighed. "We know, you just said that dude. Anyway Scott..."_

_Scott nodded and gave them a few hunting rifles. "Ok listen up, these hunting rifles are dangerous so I hope and pray you know how to use 'em."_

_Bryan smirked. "Scott, I went to a shooting range with you and Alex once, of course I know how to shoot."_

_Alex nodded. "Yeah, you shot me in the foot back then didn't you? It's a good thing Scott taught you how to shoot otherwise we would be in trouble, because we would end up getting injured because of your shitty accuracy instead of nature."_

_Bryan shrugged and entered the car with Jamie._

_Alex turned to Scott. "Ok Scott, did you put the radios in the bags too?"_

_Scott nodded. "Yep."_

_Alex opened the car door. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you guys in the Arklay Forest pretty soon then eh?"_

_Scott stepped back and gave a slight smile. "Yeah, just watch yourself, and try not to kill each other."_

Just as the zombie was about to bite him, a gunshot filled the air and the zombie fell to the floor, Alex also fell to his knees, breathed heavily with relief, and turned to the source of the gunshot.

"Eat shit you fucking motherfuckers!" Bryan shouted as he jumped off from the top of the turntable cabin, delivering a powerful kick to a zombies head, killing it immediately.

Danny fired off his gun and instantly dropped the other zombie. The last zombie lunged at Bryan but he dodged it and together with Danny, they both fired their guns at its head, killing it.

Alex just watched as they both walked over to him. He looked up at them, while they looked back, giving him a look of sympathy, and then sadness, a look that definitely said the word sorry.

Bryan and Danny extended their hands to him, Alex looked at their hands for a quick second and then took them, allowing them to pull him to his feet. He took a few minutes to catch his breath, while Bryan and Danny just stared at him, and then he turned back to them.

"We told you we always got your back." Bryan spoke finally.

Danny nodded. "And we always will."

Alex looked at them both, silent for a moment, and then he finally replied. "You guys...are the best..." Alex smiled, the three had a group hug.

"But...I thought you were going with Jamie and the others...why did you come back?" Alex asked.

Bryan frowned. "Fuck those assholes, they aren't our friends, if they were, they wouldn't have left you."

"We were stupid, we were too fucked up in the head to think straight Alex, we had no idea what the fuck we were doing, we're sorry." Danny explained.

Alex smiled at them. "It's ok, you guys didn't know what was going on, you have nothing to apologize for. You just did what you thought was right and managed to resist."

Bryan returned his smile. "Alex, do you remember when we first came together?"

"...Yeah." Alex replied.

Bryan continued. "We all created an unbreakable bond of friendship, a bond that no one outside could break."

"Indeed we did Bryan..."

"Dude, we have all known each other, our entire, lives. Nothing can break our friendship."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, you're right Danny."

"Not even, Umbrella?" Bryan asked.

Alex shook his head. "No, not a chance Bryan."

"Just because they caused so much hell, just because they messed everything up, doesn't mean our bond is broken." Danny said.

"Yeah, in fact it is much stronger, we may be down, we may be hurt and wounded, but we are certainly not out."

"You said it Alex." Bryan replied putting his arms around both of them.

Danny sighed. "If only things were normal, it just had to be this way."

"Heh, come on now, after what we've been through? This is as normal as it gets." Bryan replied laughing.

"True."

Alex stepped in front of them and faced them. "Come on Danny, Bryan, I say we keep going, nothing will stop us, not even Umbrella itself."

Bryan nodded. "Yeah."

"Time to go." Danny said reloading his gun.

Alex walked over to the security room door. "Louise, open up."

The door opened, Louise smiled at the sight of Alex but her eyes were immediately widened after seeing Bryan and Danny behind him. "Danny? Bryan?"

Scott lowered his gun upon hearing their names. Alex entered, followed by both of them.

"You guys came back?" Louise asked.

Danny nodded. "You guys are our real friends, not them."

"Yeah...we're sorry, we understand if you don't forgive us." Bryan added.

Louise shook her head. "No it's ok..." She hugged them both. "I'm glad to see you guys again, I knew you were both just doing what you believed was right. I'm just glad you chose to come back to us."

Scott smirked. "Heh..."

"Scott we-"

"Save it." Scott said silencing them. "I know fine well what you guys were going through, I understand. You don't have to apologize for anything, just...stay with Alex this time alright?"

They nodded. "You got it."

"Why did you come back though? You could have escaped." Louise said.

Bryan shrugged. "Well...let's just say Alex is our friendships core. He brought us all together, and it's him that's keeping us together."

They laughed.

Danny's eyes widened after he remembered something. "Wait! Alex, where's Claire?"

Alex turned to the door. "Still getting the vaccine no doubt."

"We better go help her then." Bryan said.

Alex nodded. "Got it, you gonna stay with me this time?"

"Count on it."

They checked and reloaded their guns and left the room.

"Louise, help me up." Scott said.

She nodded and helped him up and out of the room in time to stop them. "Alex!"

Alex turned to them. "What is it Scott? If you think you're coming with us in that condition then-"

"No you idiot. Here, take these." Scott had something in his hand.

Alex took them, it was Scott's Beretta 92s. "You're giving me your berettas?"

Scott nodded. "I know you don't have much left, and I ain't going anywhere, you hold onto them. But you better fucking give me them back."

"Haha, alright Scott." Alex replied.

Their conversation was cut short when the sound of a door around the corner filled the air, getting their attention. The group immediately turned to the corner and waited for the one who entered the door to appear.

It wasn't Claire, it wasn't Leon, it certainly wasn't Ada, it was Jamie and the others, who immediately had their eyes on them.

"Jamie!"

Jamie smirked. "Well well, Alex you're still alive. And Bryan, Danny, I see you both decided to go back to this asshole, stupid move if you ask me."

Bryan aimed his gun at him. "Shut your damn mouth Jamie! You're the one who made the stupid move when you decided to fucking go with Ada!"

Nathan, Marc and Stuart immediately had their guns aimed at them. They slowly moved around Alex's group and onto the turntable platform. "Well, I wish I could stay, but we have a way out of this place, and we aren't going to slow down our progress." Jamie explained.

Scott kept his shotgun aimed at them. "I knew you were up to something the moment I started suspecting it, back at the mansion months ago. How long have you actually been planning this Jamie, eh?"

Jamie's smirk lowered into a frown. "So you knew then Scott? You knew I was planning something?"

Scott smirked now. "Heh, you made it look obvious, I could easily tell you were up to something, I just didn't know what. If I knew a while ago, I would have fucking ripped your damn head off."

Nathan spoke up. "Try it right now, I'm actually impressed, you act like a tough guy even with a broken leg."

Scott turned to him. "You got guts I'll tell you that, but when we get out of here, and when my leg recovers, I will find you, I promise."

This made Jamie shudder but he didn't show it and spoke again. "Shut up! You won't be alive long enough to escape, the only way out is the way we're going and I'll make sure you won't be able to follow us."

"Why Jamie? Why are you doing this?" Louise asked.

Jamie turned to her. "Why? Ask, THEM!" He said pointing to Alex and the others.

Alex raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You know fine well what I'm talking about Alex! Back at the mansion, all of you saw me as nothing but the little wimp, the guy who was too scared to do shit! You even talked down to me, in every possible way, I was nothing but a useless, expendable fucking servant to you!" Jamie shouted to them.

Alex's eyes widened. "Jamie...I...I had no idea you felt that way. I didn't think you would have taken it all like that, If I knew then-"

"SAVE IT!" Jamie shot Alex in the leg.

"ALEX!" Bryan kneeled down next to him and helped him up.

Jamie lowered his gun and grinned. "It's over for you, Stuart, Marc and Nathan are real friends, unlike you guys. You brought this all on yourself."

"You know what, I'll just fucking kill you now you little prick!" Scott shouted but before he could fire his shotgun, Nathan immediately aimed at him and shot his other leg, bringing Scott down to the floor.

Louise kneeled down next to him. "Scott! Are you all right?!"

Scott nodded and glared at Nathan. "That was a cheap shot Nathan. I swear, when I get out of here, when my leg recovers, I will find you. I promise, we will fight to the fucking death."

Nathan grinned. "Heh, I'll hold you to that. And I look forward to it."

Louise turned to Stuart. "I hope you can live with yourself Stuart, you too Marc."

Both of them just looked at her, and shuddered at her glare.

"I don't get it, Stuart, Marc, you guys of all people would do this? What the hell is wrong with you?" Danny asked.

Stuart shrugged. "I'm just following Jamie, if he says this will help us, then I believe him."

Marc nodded. "Yeah, besides, look what happened while you guys have been following Alex, some of the others died, and it's all because of him!" Marc fired his gun at Alex but to everyones surprise, Danny pushed Alex out of the way. However, blood started spraying everywhere from Danny's right eye, it was clear the bullet had hit him in his eye, barely.

"DANNY!" Bryan and Louise were immediately at his side as he crawled around on the floor screaming in pain. "DANNY! CALM DOWN! YOU'RE GONNA BE ALL RIGHT!"

Alex gave Marc a murderous glare. "You..."

Marc shuddered at his glare and stood behind Nathan.

"You're fucking dead!" Alex aimed his gun at them.

Jamie smirked and aimed his gun back at Alex, only, he didn't hesitate and fired immediately. Louise saw this and quickly jumped in front of Alex and took the bullet for him.

Everyones eyes widened at what had just happened.

Louise fell to her knees, Alex just stared in shock. "NO! LOUISE!" He kneeled down next to her and held her in his arms.

Bryan and Scott just looked at them, their eyes widened, all of a sudden it felt like time had just stopped.

Jamie himself was shocked at this.

Stuart shook his head. "No...Jamie!"

Jamie turned to him. "I shot at Alex, not her, that was not my fault."

Alex stood up and aimed his gun at him. "YOU BASTARD!"

Jamie ducked and fired his gun at Alex, shooting him in the shoulder, dropping him to the floor.

"Stay down." Jamie said.

Scott grabbed his shotgun but Jamie immediately fired his gun at him, barely hitting Scott in the stomach. Scott growled in pain but gave Jamie a glare that made him step back in fear.

Nathan knocked Jamie's gun out of his hand. "Enough! We need to get out of here, we've wasted enough time with them."

"Right..." Jamie replied.

Marc ran off to the turntable cabin immediately. Stuart looked at Louise and mouthed his words. "I'm sorry..." He followed on.

Nathan looked at them all and smirked. "If by chance, you all escape somehow, I hope we meet again." He left to catch up with the others.

Jamie shrugged. "Well, I guess this is it then, eh Alex?"

Alex struggled to get to his feet and growled. "I'll kill you...I'll kill you...I swear Jamie."

"Good luck with that. Oh, and perhaps I should let you all in on a little secret." Jamie said and smirked at them. "I...killed...Andrew."

Everyones eyes widened after he said that, besides Louise, they all knew exactly what he meant by that.

He immediately turned and ran off to the turntable cabin.

It didn't take long, a horn filled the air and the turntable immediately moved and ascended, disappearing from their sight.

"Louise!" Alex lifted her up and carried her into the security room.

"Get Danny in first Bryan." Scott said.

Bryan nodded and helped Danny into the room, he continued to growl in pain as blood was still spilling from his eye.

"Alex...I'm ok...really." Louise muttered.

Alex examined her wound. "Looks like Jamie shot you near the stomach, luckily the bullet went right through and it didn't hit anything important, it'll be less trouble to take care of the wound."

"But...if it went right through then didn't it hit you?" Louise asked.

Alex shook his head. "No, obviously when the bullet hit you its speed was slowed down, and it landed in front of me. I'm still alive thanks to you Louise." He said.

"Danny, keep this around your head ok?" Bryan said handing Danny some bandages.

"Bryan, give me a hand." Alex said.

Bryan nodded and walked over to him and gave him more bandages. He helped him wrap the bandages around Louise until the wound was fully covered up.

"Louise, are you with me?" Alex asked.

Louise opened her eyes and took a deep breath before smiling at him. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"That little bastard will pay for this, I swear to god, he will fucking pay. Andrew...he knew there was a zombie about to attack Andrew at that time, he fucking knew!" Bryan shouted.

Danny just shook his head.

Alex helped Scott back into the room and sat him down. He locked the door and returned to helping Danny. "Danny, are you all right?"

Danny nodded. "Y-Yeah...this is just painful, that's all." He replied with a growl.

Scott looked at him and just sighed. "That's not good Danny, your eye is completely fucked, or at the very least, I'd say the bullet just barely missed it. I'm sorry, but I don't know if that is going to recover."

He nodded again. "I know...I'm still alive though." He said while Bryan and Alex bandaged half of his head up.

Danny grinned. "Marc is gonna pay for giving me this."

Bryan nodded. "Jamie will pay himself, as will Stuart and Nathan, those assholes don't deserve to live. Guys, we have already been given a new reason to keep fighting, I hope you know what I'm getting at."

Louise spoke up. "No! Please don't fight each other! We should be helping each other!"

Scott shook his head. "Well Louise, from the way things just went..." He stopped and growled as Alex bandaged him up. "Too tight Alex. But after how things just went, no one is helping anyone, they shot us, backstabbed us, now they're gonna pay for it."

Everyone nodded. Louise just sighed and sat down next to Sherry, who was surprisingly still asleep and unaware of everything that had transpired.

Alex leaned against the wall. "But...Jamie said it himself..."

_"You know fine well what I'm talking about Alex! Back at the mansion, all of you saw me as nothing but the little wimp, the guy who was too scared to do shit! You even talked down to me, in every possible way, I was nothing but a useless, expendable fucking servant to you!"_

Alex turned to Scott. "I don't know, if we can really blame him. We did always talk down to him a lot back then, is he really the one we should be mad at? I think we should be mad at ourselves, if we hadn't been assholes to him back then, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Scott shook his head. "Jamie was always fucked up Alex, it's not our fault, there is no one to blame but him."

"Danny, think you can still fight with one eye?" Bryan asked.

He nodded in response. "Yeah, don't worry, one eye or two, I can still keep going guys."

Alex smiled. "That's good, but for now, we better stay here for a bit and recover. We should keep the door locked and wait until Claire comes back, until then, all we can do is wait."

Bryan and Danny nodded, Scott also and aimed his shotgun at the door.

Now things had calmed down a bit, Bryan and Danny came back, they managed to survive the encounter with Jamie and the others, now all they could do was wait until Claire returned with the vaccine. Despite being alive, they still had yet to escape.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. This chapter was a big nightmare, since the characters were at certain areas, it made it even more difficult to write. So I had to think long and hard how to write it out to make sure it made sense, that was really hard. Anyway, I believe I'm near the end now, I can't exactly say how many more chapters there will be, but I do know there won't be much. I think this will also be the last chapter we see Jamie and his group, so no more of them in this story I think.**


	14. Time to Leave

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 14 - Time to Leave**

**Security Room, 6:30 AM, 'Alex, Bryan, Danny, Scott, Louise,** **Sherry'**

Everyone sat quietly, still recovering, with the door locked, they waited silently until Claire had returned with the vaccine. The only thing on their minds was escaping, but they also looked back at everything they had been through. How did they get caught up in this zombie mess in the first place? The answer immediately revealed itself, they remembered when they first decided to leave for a camping trip, in the Arklay Mountains, biggest mistake ever.

"Everyone ok?" Alex said looking at everyone else.

Bryan and Danny were sitting on the floor against the wall, Scott remained in his chairs, his broken leg laying on another chair, his other hand against where he had been shot, no doubt he was in pain. Louise was sitting on the bed next to Sherry keeping her company, Sherry herself was still sleeping or was still unconscious, it had been so long already he forgot.

"I'll take your silence as a no." Alex said sitting back down.

Scott spoke up. "We're tired Alex, when was the last time any of us got some fucking sleep?"

Alex shrugged. "A while ago, that I know."

"Right, so just do us all a favour, don't talk so loud, we need to rest." Scott replied and closed his eyes.

He sat down on another chair and stayed quiet. Scott was right, he couldn't remember the last time they got any sleep, if Claire wasn't here and they were too exhausted to do anything, it would be better if they rested for now, atleast until they got back enough energy to continue on.

Alex lowered his head and closed his eyes, the first thing that entered his head was the others, the last time he saw them.

_"What the fuck?! Kyle what are you doing?! KYLE!" Alex shouted as he struggled to restrain Kyle._

_Bryan and Jamie just stared, wondering what was going on._

_"Well don't just stand there! GET HIM OFF OF ME!"_

_Bryan and Jamie grabbed Kyle but he immediately went for them, they both shoved him back and helped Alex up._

_Bryan looked at him. "What's wrong with his eyes?"_

_Jamie shook his head. "Kyle what's wrong?"_

_Alex clenched his fist. "How is that possible? That dog ripped him apart and he's still alive? That ain't possible, but..."_

_Kyle was slowly limping towards them._

_The trio backed away from him. "Kyle?"_

_"Kyle don't you recognize us?"_

_"It's us!"_

_Alex shook his head. "No...something's wrong, I don't think any human being could survive something like that, he got ripped apart. I don't know what's wrong but we have to take care of him."_

_Bryan looked at him. "What do you mean?"_

_Alex looked at Bryan and tilted his head sideways towards Kyle. "Bryan, you know what I mean."_

_Bryan's eyes widened. "What? No way man! I ain't shooting him!"_

_Alex grabbed him. "He just tried to bite me, he's crazed all of a sudden, I don't know why and I personally don't want to know, do him a favour Bryan."_

_Bryan stepped in front of them and looked at his hunting rifle and back at Kyle. "Kyle..."_

_Kyle continued to limp towards them._

_Bryan lifted his rifle up and aimed it at Kyle's head, a tear dropped down his face. "I'm sorry man." Bryan pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out of the rifle and went through Kyle's head. The noise of the bang slowly got quieter until everything went silent. Kyle fell to the ground with a loud thud and was no longer moving._

"Kyle..." Alex quietly muttered. He slowly lifted his head to look at Bryan who was still sleeping, he sighed and lowered his head again and closed his eyes.

_"Andrew! Andrew!" Alex kneeled down beside Andrew who was breathing heavily, there was blood everywhere and the bite marks were so deep into his neck that the blood didn't stop pouring out._

_Danny kneeled down beside him. "Andrew it's gonna be alright! You're gonna be okay!"_

_"It's alright, you're gonna be alright bro." Connor said trying to calm him down._

_Andrew continued to breath heavily. "A-Alex...I don't want to be...one of those things..."_

_Alex shook his head and held Andrew's hand as he continued. "I don't...want to become one of those monsters. W-Walking around...without a soul..."_

_Alex nodded. "You won't."_

_"I'm sorry...I wasn't much help to you guys was I?" Andrew said as he coughed out blood._

_Connor shook his head. "Hell no man! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten this far!"_

_Andrew smiled. "Thanks Connor..."_

_Everyone started to hold back tears, some were letting them out, some were struggling to hold them in. Tears were falling down Alex's face but he continued to stare at Andrew, Jamie shed tears but kept his head down to hide his face, Connor, Bryan and Danny weren't holding back and let their tears out, Scott shed no tears but stared in disbelief._

_Andrew clenched his fist and slowly aimed it at them, Alex and the others could see his ring with his name on it. Alex put his fist against Andrew's, followed by Danny and Bryan, then Connor and Jamie, and after a few seconds, Scott managed a slight smile and put his fist against the rest of them._

_Andrew smiled. "You guys are my best friends, you're my family, I love you all."_

_Alex nodded. "Yeah..."_

_Andrew coughed up more blood. "Please, Scott, shoot me, if I'm going to die, I want to atleast die without turning, and knowing you were the one that put me to rest." He removed his ring and gave it to Alex. "Take my ring, and remember me."_

_Alex nodded and stood up. "Andrew, you will always be with us, you know that."_

_Andrew slightly nodded, his breathing became faster and heavier._

_Bryan shook his head. "Not this way man, not when we were so close..."_

_Andrew smiled. "It's alright Bryan, please, don't grieve over me, be strong, as long as we are all friends 'til the end, that's all that matters. I'm going to be with Kyle, we'll be watching over you all, so please, for all of our sakes, live."_

_Bryan nodded and stood up without hesitation, Scott, followed by Alex, Jamie, Connor, Danny and Bryan all aimed their weapons at Andrew as he slowly started to close his eyes._

_"I'm sorry Andrew." Bryan quietly muttered._

_After a few seconds past, Andrew stopped moving, and following Scott's lead, the six of them fired all of their weapons into Andrew. Even if he were to turn, no zombie would be able to handle the amount of firepower they had just used._

Alex clenched his fist hard, when he thought of that time with Andrew, he remembered what Jamie said.

_"Good luck with that. Oh, and perhaps I should let you all in on a little secret." Jamie said and smirked at them. "I...killed...Andrew."_

Alex knew very well what Jamie meant when he said he killed Andrew.

_Jamie moved to the very back of the group, he turned around and saw a zombie limping towards them from behind. Only he was aware of this and turned to see Andrew was also behind everyone else. Jamie decided to take advantage of this by putting his own scheme into motion. Everyone else was still unaware of the zombie behind them, and as it got closer, Jamie slowly shoved his way through the group until he got to the front, no one complained, but instead gave him a confused look. "Just wanted to see for myself." He said in response to the looks they gave him._

After that had happened, Andrew was attacked by the zombie that was right behind them. Alex hit himself over the head, he felt so stupid, he should have realised that, why else would Jamie all of a sudden move to the front of the group back then? He did it to get away from the zombie so it would attack Andrew instead, he started his little plan of revenge at that time, and Alex just couldn't believe he didn't see it sooner. If he did, then maybe Andrew would have lived, but he didn't.

"Why Jamie?" Alex quietly muttered. It was a question in which he wanted a real answer. Of course, Jamie did tell him why he did what he did, Alex thought about it and started to wonder if he really could blame Jamie for what he had done.

_"You know fine well what I'm talking about Alex! Back at the mansion, all of you saw me as nothing but the little wimp, the guy who was too scared to do shit! You even talked down to me, in every possible way, I was nothing but a useless, expendable fucking servant to you!"_

That definitely answered him, Alex began to feel quilty about it. Jamie was right, back at the mansion they did indeed talk down to him, saw him as just someone who was too scared. He honestly couldn't blame Jamie for doing what he did, but even so, could he forgive him? Jamie himself had done terrible things already, did he really deserve Alex's sympathy?

"Hey Scott?"

Silence was his reply.

"Scott?"

Scott opened his eyes and looked at him. "What?"

Alex continued. "About what Jamie said a while ago, about us talking down to him and everything, I was just wondering-"

Scott cut in. "You were thinking about what he said and were wondering if he really had a right to do it after all the shit we said to him. You were thinking, could we really blame him after all that we said to him, you're starting to feel guilty about it, I'll answer your question, no we can't forgive him. Even if he did have a right to get back at us, he did so in the wrong and most worst way imaginable, so stop thinking about it, he is the one who should be feeling apologetic about what he has done, not us."

"Oh...ok." Alex replied.

Scott turned away and closed his eyes again.

"Damn he's good." Alex muttered.

Everything began to shake, waking everyone up and forcing them to their feet. "What the fuck was that?!" Danny shouted.

_"The self-destruct sequence has been activated, repeat, the self-destruct sequence has been activated, this sequence may not be aborted. All employees proceed to the emergency car at the bottom platform."_

"What does that mean?" Bryan asked.

Alex looked at him. "It means we have a way out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory, Birkin's Lab, 6:30 AM, 'Claire'<strong>

"Finally it's ready!" Claire took the vaccine out of the machine and held it carefully in her hand. She looked at it, this little tube is what will save Sherry, it was actually funny how something so small could save a life, but then, size isn't everything.

Claire exited the lab and made her way into the hallway and looked around. "The others haven't gotten back, they said they would catch up, I wonder if...no...no they're alive, I know it, I just hope they're all right, I hope they're not hurt. I better make my way back up to the security room."

She made her way around the corner and on the floor up ahead was Annette, laying where she died. Claire kneeled down beside her and sighed, she knew Annette could have been saved, but she was unable to, and now Sherry had no family. William Birkin himself didn't count at all because he was no longer human, he was still around somewhere too, it made her very nervous because for all she knew, he could just pop out of anywhere and attack her, she definitely wished Alex and the others were with her right now.

Then she remembered, Leon was also still around somewhere, however she didn't know if he was still alive or not. Of course she could contact him but she was worried that she may not receive a reply and decided not to contact him.

Claire stood up and looked down at Annette one last time and remembered her last words.

_"W-William is still alive...he's getting stronger with each skin he casts off. Sh-Sherry..."_

_"Tell me what I need to know! How can I save Sherry?!" Claire replied._

_Annette handed her some papers. "I have detailed information, everything you need to know to prepare the antidote is right here."_

_Claire quickly looked through the papers and put them away, turning back to Annette._

_"Save my daughter, a-and...tell her I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother, tell her I love her...Sherry." Annette's voice began to get quieter, and eventually, she stopped breathing._

"Annette...I really do wish you could have seen Sherry one last time, but I promise, I will look after her." Claire said.

Everything began to shake, Claire kept her balance and managed to stay on her feet.

_"The self-destruct sequence has been activated, repeat, the self-destruct sequence has been activated, this sequence may not be aborted. All employees proceed to the emergency car at the bottom platform."_

"That doesn't sound good, I better hurry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory, Elevator Corridor, 6:30 AM, 'Leon'<strong>

Leon had searched everywhere possible, he had tried looking for Ada and the others but the turntable was nowhere to be seen on the lower level, the security room door was locked also, and Claire was still wandering around somewhere too.

He didn't have to worry too much though, Nathan was with the others and Ada was more than capable of looking after herself for now but he did doubt it a little since she was injured. Claire was also most likely still with the other survivors she mentioned earlier so she was probably also still alive, he didn't have much to worry about.

Most of the rooms on the lower level were locked, luckily he found the power room key, so he made his way all the way back to the power room to hopefully get the power on for most of the sections of the lab.

A loud sound filled the air, Leon stopped walking down the corridor and looked behind him to see the source of the sound, only to see someone, or something he was hoping he wouldn't run into again, Tyrant.

The Tyrant slowly made its way towards him, Leon took a few steps back and fired his gun at the monster, but to no surprise, the bullets didn't faze it one bit. Instead, he turned to run on and entered into the steam room, slammed the door shut and immediately sprinted all the way down and up to the other door on the other side of the room.

For a few minutes he waited and kept his eye on the door on the other side, waiting for Tyrant to enter, but it didn't, instead of wasting more time, Leon entered the door behind him into the power room.

He made his way around the narrow catwalk where he was attacked earlier by lickers and looked around for a way to restore some power to the complex, but his search was stopped when Tyrant appeared again, landing right behind him.

"DAMN! Don't you ever give up!" Leon said taking a step back and then ran to the other side, only there was nowhere else to run and he was at a dead end. He watched as the monster slowly stalked towards him, but before it could reach him, blood shot out its shoulder, caused by a gunshot that filled the air.

Both turned to the source of the gunshot, revealing it to be Ada. "Run!" Ada shouted.

"Ada!" Leon shouted as Ada began unloading her gun into Tyrant as it slowly made its way towards her, unfazed by her bullets. Her gun then clicked, and she quickly put in another clip but was too late to fire as the monster reached her and picked her up by the neck.

"ADA!"

Ada with her gun reloaded in time, managed to unload several shots into Tyrant's face, and the monster, beginning to feel the force of the bullets to its brain clutched its now bleeding head and with devastating force, threw Ada into the central column of the power room. Ada lay where she was thrown, and managed to watch as Tyrant toppled over a loose railing and fell all the way into a vat of molten steel hundreds of feet below.

Leon rushed over to her side and held her in his arms.

"Leon, please...escape." Ada muttered as she looked at him.

Leon shook his head. "No...we're a team, I can't just leave you behind."

"I'm...just a woman...who fell in love with you. Nothing more." She replied quietly.

They both embraced, then they kissed. Their passionate encounter however ended when a soft moan came from her, and then to Leon's shock, she expired.

"Ada...no...ADAAAAAA!" Leon screamed followed by the electrical sounds of the broken column, along with the entire room shaking, then a voice in air.

_"The self-destruct sequence has been activated, repeat, the self-destruct sequence has been activated, this sequence may not be aborted. All employees proceed to the emergency car at the bottom platform."_

Leon stood up and looked down at her one last time. "I'll always remember you, goodbye Ada." He saw something next to her body, it was the master key. Excellent he thought, this was exactly what he needed to gain access to the escape route. He wasted no more time and made his way back into the steam room.

Before he could advance any further, his radio beeped.

_"Leon! You made it!"_

"Claire? Is that you?! Where are you?!" He replied.

_"I can see you on the monitor, but never mind that right now, Leon you have to go back and get Sherry for me, I left her in the security office, please you must save her."_

"Wait a second, what are you gonna do? Where are you going?"

_"I still have a few loose ends to take care of, I'm counting on you."_

"Hello? Claire are you there?! CLAIRE!" He sighed and put his radio away. "The security office?" He remembered it was locked the last time he checked, however this time he had the master key, which would no doubt unlock the door. He wasted no time and rushed his way through the steam room and back through the elevator corridor and used the elevator to take him down to the lower level where the security room was.

Up ahead, the turntable was still nowhere to be seen, but he didn't have time to waste and immediately went to the security room and quickly unlocked the door. However the moment he entered, he was greeted with several guns aimed at him.

"Whoa..." Leon muttered quietly.

"LEON!" The voice was familiar, it was Louise, who ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're still alive!"

"Louise? Heh, I'm glad to see you too."

The others in the room lowered their weapons, the tall one was the first to speak. "Sorry about that, we thought you were another monster."

"It's alright." Leon replied.

"I'm Alex, nice to finally meet you in person, Leon." Alex said shaking his hand.

Leon returned his smile. "Nice to finally meet you in person too." He turned to the others in the room.

"That's Bryan..." He said pointing to the one leaning against the wall. "That's Danny..." He continued and pointed to the one with long ginger hair who had a bandage covering half of his face. "And that's Scott." He finished pointing to the one on the chair with what seemed to be a broken leg resting on another chair with his head slumped over facing the floor.

"You're the survivors that were with Claire then right?" Leon asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, she's somewhere else right now trying to get a vaccine for Sherry."

"Sherry!" Leon had just remembered, luckily Sherry was lying down on the bed at the side of the room.

"Sherry, I've come to get you out of here, Claire is waiting for you."

Everyone just watched for a moment and waited for a reply. Sherry slowly opened her eyes and looked at Leon. "Claire?"

Leon nodded and picked Sherry up and carried her out of the room, he also noticed she was wearing Claire's red vest but said nothing about it, it wasn't really any of his business.

"Wait Leon!" Alex shouted and stopped him. "Do you know where we can find a way out of here?"

Leon turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, we can use the elevator over there to reach the emergency car."

Alex raised a brow. "Oh I see, so that's what that elevator is for. Great, Louise, you go with Leon."

Louise turned to him. "What about you?"

"We'll catch up, we need to carry Scott out of here." Alex replied.

She nodded in response and entered the elevator with Leon. "Hurry Alex!" She shouted before the elevator doors closed.

Alex took a deep breath and entered the security room. "You guys able to walk?"

Bryan stood up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good enough to go on."

"Same here, I can still fight too." Danny followed and stood up.

Alex walked over to them both and nodded. "Ok guys, time to leave." He said and walked over to Scott, who was completely silent. His hand was against where he was shot, and his head was slumped down, still facing the floor, but his eyes were closed.

"Scott?" Alex said and waited for a reply.

Silence.

He waited for a short minute again and still no reply.

Bryan and Danny both noticed this and slowly walked over to Alex's side next to Scott.

"Scott?"

Tears were starting to form in their eyes when there was still no reply.

Bryan and Danny lowered their heads, while Alex just continued to stare in shock, however, he didn't give up, and decided to try one more time. "SCOTT!"

Silence followed again, but to their surprise, finally a reply came. "...What?" Scott said, not looking at them and just stayed in the same position he was in.

Alex and the others sighed with relief. "You ok?"

"I'm always ok." He quietly replied.

Bryan smirked. "You look like hell."

"...Whatever." Scott replied quietly again, his voice was weak but it still had the same cold tone that was enough to make people shudder.

Alex put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on man, we're leaving."

Scott opened his eyes and slowly looked at them. "You should just go without me, don't worry, I'll catch up."

Danny shook his head and put a hand on his other shoulder. "Yeah, fuck you, now come on!"

"You guys are just too soft." Scott replied, obviously frustrated at their stubbornness.

Alex shook his head and slowly put an arm around him. "Maybe we're just keeping to an oath we all swore when we all first met."

Scott looked at them all and saw the confidence and determination in their eyes. "Alex, Danny, Bryan, I...heh...you guys are idiots."

"Hahahaha!" They all laughed together.

Alex with Bryan and Danny's assistance managed to help Scott up to his feet, or foot due to his broken leg. "So what do you say buddy, think you can endure again?"

Scott cocked his gun and smirked at him. "You're damn right I can."

The group exited the room and made their way towards the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

"Bryan, Danny, you two take care of Scott." Alex said.

Danny turned to him. "What? Where are you going?"

Alex put a handgun in his pocket and took Scott's shotgun. "I'm going to find Claire." He was about to leave until Danny stopped him.

"Wait!"

Bryan used both of his arms to support Scott while Danny stopped Alex. "What is it Danny?" Alex said looking back at them.

Danny continued. "You need to go with Bryan and Scott, I should go and find Claire because I...I...well I...forget it, just be careful Alex."

Alex raised a brow, confused as to what Danny was going to say but just nodded in response. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we both come back, Bryan, Danny, look after Louise and Scott while I'm gone."

The two younger members of the group nodded and watched as Alex walked off to find Claire.

Scott chuckled after hearing the conversation. "He's almost as crazy as you Bryan."

Bryan smirked. "Yeah, almost."

* * *

><p><strong>Transport, 6:40 AM, 'Leon, Sherry, Louise'<strong>

Louise had explained everything to Leon as they waited for the elevator to reach its destination, Sherry was able to hear the conversation aswell. Leon was even surprised when Louise mentioned Ada and was even more surprised that Stuart, Marc and Nathan would abandon their friends, but it didn't really matter now, what's done is done, and there was nothing that they could do now, all they could do was go on and try to escape. He would still never forget Ada, he never saw her as a bad person and he never would.

The elevator stopped moving and they both found themselves in an open area, and right in their view, a large train, this was their escape. Leon carried Sherry into the front carriage and lay her down on a bench. "Just rest here for now, Claire should be back soon."

Sherry gave a slight nod in response.

"Louise, stay here with Sherry, I'm going to take care of the power so we can start the train up." Leon said.

"Ok, be careful Leon." Louise replied and sat down next to Sherry.

Leon went to the rear of the train and got the platform key that was just lying on the floor, he would definitely need it to unlock the gate outside next to the train that leads to where the power is. After sorting out his weapons and ammo he returned to the front carriage of the train.

Upon leaving the carriage, Leon was immediately reunited with the others who exited the elevator.

"That was quick." Leon said with a smirk.

Bryan shrugged. "Well maybe we're just in a hurry to get out of here. Can you blame us?"

Leon raised a brow. "Wait a minute, where's Alex?"

Danny spoke up. "He's gone off to find Claire."

"Oh, well he better not take too long, our time is limited. Bryan, come and give me a hand with the power, we need to start this train up." Leon replied.

"So we're escaping in this?" Scott managed to say as he looked at the train.

Leon nodded. "Looks like it, but we need to get it started up first, Danny, you take Scott inside, Bryan you're with me, I'll need a hand with the power."

Danny helped Scott into the front carriage, while Bryan followed Leon.

Leon used the platform key to open the gate next to the train, before entering, he and Bryan readied their weapons and walked through to the next area.

Immediately after entering, everything shook, making them almost fall over, followed by a voice in the air.

_"Five minutes until detonation."_

"Shit, that ain't enough time!" Bryan said.

Leon looked around for a moment and then turned to him. "No, that's all the time we'll need."

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory, Central Corridor, 6:40 AM, 'Claire'<strong>

Claire fired her way through a small group of zombies that she easily managed to dispatch thanks to the grenade launcher she found, it was also thanks to the weapon that she was able to fend off an attacking licker. However her ammo was limited and she returned to her handgun to take down the remaining zombies.

After clearing the area out, she moved to the control panel next to the large door and inserted the verification disk, followed by a small beep. She watched as the door began to move up until it was fully gone, which then revealed a small narrow hallway.

Before she was about to go through, gunshots filled the air, besides the computer voice in the air repeating the same warning over and over along with the alarm, she was still able to hear the gunshots very well.

She turned to the other side of the corridor and saw a zombie emerge, only to hear another gunshot and see blood shoot out of its head. She readied her gun but was relieved to see the friendly face of Alex.

"Alex! You're alive!" Claire said.

Alex ran over to her. "Same could be said about you Claire, are you all right? Did you get the vaccine?"

Claire nodded. "I'm fine, and yeah I've got the vaccine."

"Good, let's go then." Alex was about to run off the same way he just entered but stopped after noticing Claire wasn't following. "Claire aren't you coming?"

Claire turned to the small narrow corridor next to her. "We should head through this way, going all the way back up will take too much time."

Alex nodded. "True, well let's go then, Leon and the others are probably already at the emergency car."

"So Leon did go and get Sherry then?" Claire asked.

Alex nodded again. "Yeah, don't worry, she's still all right, but we have to hurry."

"Got it." Claire replied and ran down the corridor. Alex followed her.

They reached the end of the hallway and reached a large door. Together they opened it and entered, Alex first, Claire second into a cargo room, to their relief there was an elevator up ahead.

Before they could advance, everything around them began to shake, making them almost fall down.

"What was that?" Claire said looking around.

_"Five minutes until detonation."_

Alex tightened his grip around his gun and faced her. "Our final warning."

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. This chapter was a pain to write, but atleast I got it done. I'm nearing the end of the story now, I believe the next chapter will be the last as I was aiming for around 15 chapters anyway. If you do not understand why the warnings went off several times then look at what time each part of the chapter takes place, all 6:30 parts take place at the exact same time, the same thing with the 6:40 parts, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I can finish the next and hopefully last one also in a good amount of time. Feel free to Review.**


	15. Nightmares End

**Enduring the Evil 2**

**Disclaimer: This is my second Resident Evil story and the sequel to the previous 'Enduring the Evil' which was requested by a few friends after they said how much they liked it. Of course, I was obviously most likely going to do another one anyway. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Resident Evil and all of its characters etc belong to Capcom. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 15 - Nightmares End**

**Transport, Main Platform, 6:45 AM, 'Leon, Bryan'**

They had already been given their final warning, there was only five minutes left until the entire complex would explode. There wasn't much left to do, Sherry, Louise, Danny and Scott were waiting inside the train, however Alex and Claire were still somewhere else. As difficult as the decision would be, they would have no choice but to leave them if they were almost out of time, but Leon and Bryan were both positive that Alex and Claire would make it in time.

Bryan unlocked the storage and removed the two plugs that were stored inside. "Alright Leon, I've got the plugs."

Leon nodded. "Ok, there's another room over there just under the stairs, follow me."

Both of them quickly ran under the stairs and into the power control platform. The entire area shook, they looked around for a quick second and continued to the other end of the platform.

"Whoa!" Bryan jumped at the explosive sound of the erupting pool of molten steel.

"It's alright, just stay away from them." Leon said as he continued on. Bryan followed him to the end of the platform where the fuse box was.

Leon looked at the fuse box for a second and then turned to Bryan. "Ok, give me the plugs Bryan." He took the plugs from Bryan's hands and inserted them into the fuse box.

"Looks like they fit." Bryan said.

The platform now grew dark as the lights automatically switched off. "What the hell? Leon, what happened?"

Leon looked around. "From what I can tell, everything is in emergency mode."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that the power supply has been temporarily cut so the train can start after the power has been restored." Leon explained.

Bryan shrugged. "Ok, I think I understand. Anyway, I'm all for standing around in dark places, how about we head back to the train now."

"Yeah, let's go." Leon replied.

As the two prepared to return to the train, they were stopped immediately when a giant figure covered in fire landed in front of them. The giant stood up and roared, showing them its huge claws, and it didn't take Leon and Bryan long to recognize the familiar monster.

"No way, it's him again!" Leon shouted.

Bryan aimed his gun at the Tyrant. "That's impossible, Scott kicked this motherfuckers ass."

"I thought he was dead too, there was no possible way he could have survived that fall earlier." Leon replied.

"I don't really know what you're talking about Leon but let's just take him out." Bryan said and immediately fired his gun at the monster.

Leon was about to fire but Tyrant charged at him and Bryan before he could shoot. Both of them leaped out of the way just barely dodging the monsters claws, Bryan immediately turned and fired at the monster again and unloaded a fair amount of bullets into it before it faced him and charged at him again.

Tyrant swung its large clawed hand at him but Bryan saw it coming in time and ducked but this time the monster swung its claw back, successfully hitting Bryan and sending him flying into a wall.

The monster slowly made its way to the unconscious Bryan but stopped after a few gunshots hit him from behind.

"Stay away from him!" Leon shouted.

The Tyrant turned to fight Leon now and ignored Bryan. Leon immediately unloaded as many bullets as he could into the monster before it reached him and dodged its claw. He made his way over to the other side of the platform to get some good distance between him and Tyrant and fired again, but this time it sprinted towards him.

He dodged its attack again and fired but the monster turned around and knocked his gun out of his hand. Leon growled when he saw his gun fall into the pool of molten steel, and decided to take out his magnum that he found back in the police station.

The bullets seemed to have been effective as Tyrant immediately charged at him when he unloaded two rounds into it. Leon dodged the monsters claws again but the next attack hit him and sent him flying into a wall. Leon struggled to get back to his feet, he continued to try and stand while watching as Tyrant slowly made its way towards him.

Just as Tyrant was about to swing its claw at him, Leon rolled out of the way just in time. He fired off several more shots of his magnum into the monster, each a successful hit. But the monster was still standing, and even when Leon fired a round or two at its head, it only seemed to have made it even more angry. Leon got some distance between him and the Tyrant and quickly unloaded five more shots into its chest. The monster charged at him again but Leon jumped out of the way and made it impale the wall instead.

The monster struggled to get its clawed hand free from the wall, while Leon took advantage of the opening and ran over to the unconscious Bryan and took his mp5. Leon then ran over to the Tyrant and unloaded a barrage of bullets into it, making it growl and roar, and after unloading every last single bullet from the mp5 into it, the Tyrant successfully freed its clawed hand and immediately charged at Leon.

Leon dodged it again though and fired another shot from his magnum into its head, however this still wasn't enough to kill it. It continued to stand, no matter what Leon did, no matter how many bullets he unloaded into it, Tyrant just continued to stand and fight like nothing even hit it. Leon was about to fire another round from his magnum but to his shock, his gun clicked, and he had no more magnum rounds left, he tried to slow the monster down by throwing the magnum at it but it did nothing.

He stood and waited for the Tyrant to reach him, he was all out of ideas, but he knew he could kill it, he just didn't know how.

Tyrant swung its claw at him again but Leon dodged it and ran over to where the fuse box was, he watched as the Tyrant turned to him and began approaching him again.

"Here, use this!" A voice from above said.

Leon looked up at the top of the platform to see a person throwing down a rocket launcher. He couldn't tell who the person was as they were obscured by the shadows, but his eyes widened when he just remembered what the person said, he recognized the voice.

"Ada is that you?! Ada!" Leon shouted.

His attention was immeditely drawn back to Tyrant when it charged at him. Leon managed to roll out of the way again, but now the monster was between him and the rocket launcher.

Leon moved to the other side of the platform and waited until the monster got closer to him enough until it was far away from the rocket launcher. It swung its giant clawed hand at him again but once more Leon managed to dodge it and quickly ran to the rocket launcher and picked it up.

Bryan slowly opened his eyes and was conscious again to watch Leon aim the rocket launcher at Tyrant. "Game over." Leon said and fired the rocket launcher, both Leon and Bryan now just watched as the rocket sped through the air and slammed into Tyrant, blowing it to pieces, finally getting rid of the monster that hunted them once and for all.

Leon dropped to his knees and sighed with relief. "Finally..."

Bryan just smirked. "Heh, just like last time at the mansion..."

"Ada..." Leon quietly muttered as he looked up at the top of the platform where he saw the person earlier. After a few seconds passed, the lights automatically came back on.

Leon stood up and rushed over to Bryan. "Bryan you ok?"

"Yeah, the asshole hit me pretty hard." Bryan replied.

"Can you walk?"

Bryan struggled to get up but Leon helped him to his feet. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, I know very well Alex would kill me if I let anything happen to you or the others." Leon said smiling.

Bryan smirked. "Nah, that would be Scott."

Leon held one arm around Bryan and helped him all the way back to the other side. As soon as they made their way up and down the stairs and through the gate on the other side, they were greeted with a growl, coming from a group of zombies.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Leon but you're gonna have to leave me here, you won't get anywhere with me holding you back." Bryan said.

Leon shook his head and put down the rocket launcher. "No way, we're getting out of this, together." Leon checked his handgun but it had no bullets left. "Fuck! Bryan please tell me you have something that'll get rid of those things."

Bryan reached into his back pocket and revealed a handgun magazine. "There's only fifteen bullets, this is all I've got left."

Leon nodded and took the bullets and reloaded his gun.

A zombie immediately lunged at him but Leon fired a shot into its head just in time and watched it fall to the floor. The second zombie limped towards him but he had a good enough distance which gave him the time to fire another shot and successfully hit it in the head. Leon fired three more bullets at the last zombie, not willing to waste time and quickly took care of it.

"Ok, come on." Leon helped Bryan back up to his feet and helped him over to the train entrance and opened the door to find the others right where he left them.

"Bryan? Is he all right?" Danny asked as he rushed over to help Bryan into the train.

Leon nodded. "Yeah don't worry, he just took a hard hit. Wait right here, I'm gonna go and open the tunnel gate." Leon exited the train and quickly ran over to the device at the end of the area and pressed the switch. The large gate in front of the train began to slowly move and open up, Leon then ran back over to pick up the rocket launcher and quickly made his way back into the train and shut the door behind him.

"Where did you get that rocket launcher?" Danny asked.

Leon shrugged. "I...found it."

"Ok? I won't even ask anymore, I've already seen enough in this place." Danny replied.

Scott just stared at Leon, he somehow knew that Leon didn't find it, rather, it was given to him. But it was something that he didn't need to worry about, the main thing to focus on was escaping.

"Leon, how do we get out now?" Louise asked.

Leon turned and walked up the small set of stairs and through the door into the trains cockpit, after which he pulled the lever in front of him and all of the lights in the cockpit turned on.

"Time to get out of here." Leon said.

The train started up and slowly began to move forward, their escape from the nightmare was at last within reach.

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory Cargo Room, 6:45 AM, 'Claire, Alex'<strong>

"Our final warning."

Claire pointed to something up ahead. "Over there! Looks like an elevator!"

Both of them ran to the other side of the room to the large elevator up ahead. "For an elevator it's pretty big." Alex said.

Claire walked over to the switch and pressed it.

They both stood in front of the elevator and watched as the lights at the top were moving, showing them when it will reach their location.

A loud crash filled the air, they both looked up to see a part of the ceiling right above them began to move, dust spilled from where the ceiling moved. A loud crash filled the air again followed by movement from the same part of the ceiling.

Claire took a step back. Alex just glared, not taking his eyes off of the ceiling, he continuously pressed the elevator switch again, again and again hoping it would arrive in time before he would have to deal with any unnecessary company.

It was not to be however, as the ceiling broke apart and a large monster landed in front of them. "WHOA!" Alex shouted and jumped back.

Claire took a close look at the monster and immediately recognized it. "It's Birkin!"

Alex immediately fired his gun. "Again?! Does this asshole EVER give up?!"

Claire ran to the other side of the room to get some distance between her and Birkin, who was clearly not affected by Alex's shots. She began unloading her handgun bullets into him aswell, but the combined effort still didn't affect the monster.

Birkin turned and faced Alex who was still shooting him, this was enough to make Alex stop shooting and instead made him run around the corner of the room. The monster slowly followed, but Alex was immediately right next to Claire again and they both began unloading as many bullets as they could into Birkin.

They could see the bullets were affecting him a little, but it still wasn't even close to being good enough, just then, Claire's gun clicked. "Great! Perfect time to run out!"

Alex paid no attention and kept his complete focus on Birkin who was still making his way towards them. Claire revealed a small submachine gun and aimed it at Birkin and began firing a large amount of bullets into him.

The monster stopped walking and now ran at them, attempting to bring them down with its large clawed hand, but they both dodged it and continued to shoot. They could hear growls coming from the monster now, obviously they were starting to get somewhere but Birkin didn't plan on stopping now and attacked them again.

Birkin swung his large clawed hand at them but Claire ducked just in time and ran to the other side of the room to get some more distance.

Alex managed to dodge Birkin just in time too but this time Birkin swung its large hand backwards and hit Alex right into the wall. Alex growled in pain and struggled to get up, but the monster was making its way towards him now. Alex didn't have the strength to stand and just remained where he was and watched as Birkin closed in for the kill, luckily however Claire was able to draw his attention away by firing a barrage of bullets into him.

Birkin slowly made his way through the middle of the room towards Claire but she stayed where she was, still firing her submachine gun at him, eventually, to her surprise, Birkin dropped to his knees and growled.

"Did I get him?" Claire said lowering her gun.

Blood started spraying out of the monster, eventually, its chest burst out into large looking teeth, and Birkin now stood on four legs like an animal, after which he roared loudly at Claire.

"Uh oh..." Alex said. He struggled at first but was finally able to get back to his feet in time to help Claire shoot Birkin, who began leaping around the room.

Alex growled in frustration as he continued to fire his gun, he managed to hit Birkin a few times but because he was moving about so much he missed most of his shots so many of his bullets were going to waste.

Birkin leaped at Claire but she rolled to the side and began unloading all of her bullets into the eye on Birkin's large arm. The monster roared and knocked her down.

Something slid across the floor after Claire was knocked down, Alex immediately recognized it as the grenade launcher that they had found earlier during their search. He fired the last of his bullets into Birkin and picked up the grenade launcher in time to aim it. "Hey asshole!"

Birkin turned to him, giving Claire a chance to get away, the cerberus looking monster began to sprint towards Alex but it was stopped by an explosion to the face, causing it to roar loudly.

Alex looked at the grenade launcher. "Nice."

"Alex!" Claire shouted. Alex turned to see Birkin getting back up, he saw Claire throw a grenade launcher round at him and quickly caught and reloaded the weapon but before he could fire, the monster leaped at him, causing Alex to jump out of the way and accidentally drop the grenade launcher.

Claire fired the last remaining bullets in her submachine gun but it didn't do much good. Alex kicked Birkin away from him and managed to get up in time to run but Birkin leaped up into the air and landed in front of him again. "FUCK!" Alex shouted and ran around to the middle of the room only to be greeted by Birkin again. Alex attempted to run again but Birkin used his small arm to knock him to the ground.

Just behind Birkin, Claire could see the grenade launcher, she slowly sneaked around to the other side while Birkin was focused on Alex.

Alex knew he was a goner this time, he didn't have anything left to fight back with and just watched as Birkin slowly made his way over to finish him off.

"Hey! Over here!"

Alex and Birkin both turned to Claire who was at the other side of the room, holding the grenade launcher. Alex quickly got up and jumped out of the way just as Claire fired the grenade launcher, before Birkin could attempt to move, the grenade launcher round slammed into him and an explosion engulfed the monster.

"WHOA!" Alex shouted while taking cover as the small explosion filled a part of the room.

Claire took in a deep breath and waited until the smoke cleared, Alex managed to make his way back over to her and both of them just kept their eyes on where the smoke was.

After a quick few seconds the smoke cleared and Birkin was still standing, to their shock but immediately after, the monster growled as blood started to spray out of its body. Birkin fell to the floor and began to melt before Alex and Claire's eyes. "We did it?" Claire asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, we did it."

The elevator beeped and opened up. "Finally, let's go Alex." Claire said running into the elevator, Alex followed and waited until Claire pressed the switch to take them down.

It didn't take long for them to reach the bottom platform, not willing to waste anymore time, they rushed around the corner and down the hallway where they could see an open area up ahead, as they got closer, they noticed that a train up ahead was starting up.

The entire complex began to shake, dust and small pieces of rubble were falling from above. "Oh no!" Claire shouted shielding her face from the dust.

"Claire look!" Alex pointed at the train, there was an open door, and standing inside the train by the open door was Leon.

"Claire! Alex! HURRY!" Leon shouted to them.

Alex and Claire ran to the train but the open door escaped their reach as it passed by a wall forcing Leon to pull himself back inside before the wall hit him.

As the train roared by, Alex pointed to an opening on the train that was heading their way, Claire nodded and together they quickly made their way to the opening to board the train.

Leon clenched his fist, he was really hoping there was another way for them to get on the train, because if there wasn't then it would be over for them.

"Leon, did you see them?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm sure they will make onboard somehow." Leon replied.

Scott finally spoke up. "Danny is in the cockpit making sure nothing goes wrong with the controls."

Leon nodded. "Got it, the last thing we need is the train stopping."

To their surprise, the door behind them opened up, revealing Claire and Alex.

Leon was about to say something until the train began to shudder, causing Sherry to fall off of the seat she was lying on. "Sherry!" Claire shouted.

"Stay down!" Leon shouted and got to the floor and shielded Sherry.

Claire, Louise, Alex and Bryan stayed down while Scott supported himself against the wall to see through the door window, the entire complex behind them was engulfed by an explosion of fire.

After a few minutes the shuddering finally stopped and the only sound that filled the air was the roar of the moving train.

"Sherry's unconscious." Leon said as he recovered.

Claire showed him the antidote. "I have the antidote, if I give it to her..."

"She won't become another one of those things?" Louise said.

Leon nodded. "Yeah..."

Everyone just stayed back and watched Claire administer the antidote.

Claire and Leon stayed next to the unconscious Sherry waiting for her to wake up. "Claire what's happening?"

"Not now! Come on Sherry wake up! Wake up! Please wake up!" Claire said hoping Sherry could hear her.

Scott just stared silently at the group that was sitting around Sherry and quietly whispered to himself. "Come on Sherry, don't it let beat you."

"Sherry! Wake up Sherry!" Bryan shouted.

Finally, Sherry came to and looked around. "Claire? Where am I?"

"It worked!" Leon said with a smile on his face.

Claire sighed with relief. "Oh Sherry, you're gonna be okay."

Sherry smiled at her. "Thanks Claire..."

Bryan sat back and smiled also. "That was close..."

Scott limped towards the group and sat down next to Sherry. "You all right Sherry?"

Sherry sat up and hugged him. "I'm much better now, thanks to you and Claire, all of you, thank you."

Scott finally smiled, looking at Claire and the others who smiled in return.

Danny exited the cockpit and rushed over to the group. "Claire! Alex! Thank god you're both all right!"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, we had a little trouble, but atleast we still managed to make it, that's what counts."

"As long as we're together, that's all that matters to me." Louise added.

"Heh, yeah you're right." Danny replied.

They all remained silent for a minute, letting the sound of the train fill the air, eventually Leon spoke up. "It's finally over."

Claire shook her head. "No..."

Leon looked over his shoulder at her as she continued. "I have to find my brother."

He nodded in response. "You're right, this is just the beginning." Leon slowly made his way into the cockpit and waited until the door closed behind him. "Goodbye, Ada."

Just then, the train jerked, throwing everyone all over, then the sound of an alarm filled the air.

Leon got back up to his feet and made his way out of the cockpit and back to the others to see they had all fallen over. "What was that?"

Bryan clenched his fists. "Oh come on, what ELSE could go wrong?!"

"You guys stay here, I'm gonna go and check it out." Leon said.

Alex readied his handgun. "I'm going too, I ain't letting you go by yourself."

Leon nodded. "Ok, let's go." Leon picked up the rocket launcher and made his way to the back of the train, followed by Alex.

"Hey Alex!"

Alex turned to Bryan. "Here take this." Bryan said handing Alex his knife.

"Thanks." Alex said taking the knife from Bryan's hands.

Both Leon and Alex made their way outside of the front car, but as they were about to enter the next car of the train, a voice in the air stopped them.

_"Warning! Biohazardous outbreak imminent! The emergency system has been activated. This train will detonate! Repeat this train will detonate!"_

"You gotta be kidding..." Danny said.

The door to the front car locked behind Leon and Alex, stopping them from getting back in. "What's wrong?" Leon said as he tried to open the door.

"I don't know, the door won't open!" Claire said from the other side of the door.

Leon turned away and entered into the second car of the train, followed by Alex. The whole car was empty, there was no sign of damage, so what could have caused the train to prepare to explode?

Both of them made their way to the back of the train, however as they were about to enter into the next car, a large tentacle smashed its way through the ceiling in front of them.

Alex and Leon stepped back into the second car, after a loud crash filled the air, followed by dust falling from above, they both ran back to where they first entered.

More tentacles appeared and grabbed onto the walls of the train, it didn't take Leon and Alex long to realize something was pulling itself in. To their shock, it was none other than Birkin, who was now in the form of a giant monstrous blob.

"OH GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" Alex shouted and started firing his bullets.

Birkin began pulling himself into the car, getting closer and closer to Alex and Leon who were cornered at the door.

Leon turned to aim the rocket launcher but it was knocked out of his hands by one of the tentacles. "Fuck!"

Alex fired his last remaining bullets into the monster and then threw his gun at it. Leon attempted to pick up the rocket launcher but the monster used one of its tentacles to pin him against the wall.

"Hold on Leon!" Alex shouted and attempted to help Leon only for another of the monsters tentacles to pin him against the wall aswell.

They both struggled to break free and turned to see Birkin was bringing himself closer and closer to them, they knew they didn't have much time and did everything they could to escape.

_"Here take this."_

Alex remembered Bryan's words and pulled out the knife he had in his pocket and began cutting away at the tentacle that pinned him, eventually he cut himself free. He then ran over to Leon and after a few cuts he managed to free Leon aswell. "Leon the rocket launcher!"

Leon nodded and moved to pick up the rocket launcher, Birkin attempted to stop him with one of his tentacles but Alex jumped in the way and grabbed the tentacle and prevented it from reaching Leon.

"NOW!" Alex shouted.

Leon picked up the rocket launcher and immediately aimed and fired it right at Birkin, engulfing the monster in an explosion of fire.

Both Alex and Leon stepped back and watched as the monster growled and roared, blood began to spray from its body, and eventually to their relief it began to melt.

"Finally..." Alex said.

Leon nodded. "Let's hope he stays dead this time." They both made their way outside of the car to head back to the front car again, only to be stopped by the same computer voice from earlier.

_"Warning, the self-destruct sequence has been activated, each train compartment will detonate sequencially."_

"No!" Claire shouted from inside the front car.

"Well that's just great now isn't it?" Alex said giving Leon a fake smile.

Leon banged on the door to the front car. "Claire, stop the train!"

Claire shook her head. "I can't! The door to the control room is locked!"

"What?" Leon said stepping back. A growl from behind alerted Alex and Leon and they both turned to see Birkin had yet again lived and was oozing through the second car towards them.

"Claire, what is it?" Sherry asked walking over to Claire.

Claire turned to her. "Stay back."

Sherry nodded and ran to the door to cockpit.

A large tentacle knocked the door down and Birkin emerged, prepared to kill Claire and the others, Sherry screamed but Louise ran to her. "It's ok Sherry."

Bryan and Danny used all of their strength to quickly pick Scott up and drag him away from Birkin.

Scott readied his two handguns and began to fire away at Birkin in an attempt to stop the monster. "Motherfucker, time to pay you back for this leg!" Scott shouted.

Bryan and Danny looked around for a way out but there was none, the only way out was the exit beside them but the train was still going and unless they were planning on jumping out of a speeding train, they were doomed either way.

Claire stepped back away from the monster. "This is not good, LEON, ALEX, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Leon and Alex both held hanging on tight on the roof of the train, both turned to see Birkin fully consume the second car and enter the front car. "You don't give up do you!"

Claire turned to Sherry who she saw crawling through a small gap in the door that led into the cockpit of the train. "Sherry? What are you doing?!"

"We have to stop the train right? I can do it!" Sherry replied.

"But, but..." Claire turned back to the monster. "Come and get me! I'm right here!"

Scott fired off more bullets of his guns but to no surprise, it had little effect. "Claire get away from that thing! It'll kill you!"

"Don't worry!" Claire replied.

Danny ran over to Claire and stood in front of her. "I'll protect you Claire, even if it kills me!"

Claire looked at him for a quick second and turned back to the monster who was slowly getting closer to them. "Claire, find a way out of here, we'll do what we can to hold this fucker off." Bryan said standing next to Danny.

Claire nodded and looked behind her and saw a small hatch in the floor.

"Come on asshole!" Danny shouted.

"Just try and hit one of us!" Bryan also shouted.

Louise stood by the door to the cockpit and watched everything happen, there was nothing she could do in this situation, all she could do was watch and hope that the others manage to stop Birkin.

Scott limped over onto the seat that Sherry was on earlier and sat down on it and began firing away at the monster while Bryan and Danny distracted it with insults.

"Um which one's the right switch, maybe this one?" Sherry said looking for the correct switch to stop the train.

Leon and Alex appeared hanging over the front of the train. "Sherry!"

"Leon! Alex!" The train shuddered nearly making Sherry fall, Claire was hanging from underneath the train in order to avoid Birkin while the others held him off.

"Push the switch over there!" Leon shouted pointing at a switch.

"Got it!" Sherry replied and pressed the red switch next to her.

The train began to slow down, Claire closed her eyes and turned her face away from the sparks as the train was screeching to a halt.

Birkin was getting closer into the front car, Bryan and Danny remained at the door that led outside, hoping the train would stop in time for them to jump out before the monster reached them.

Scott fired the last of his bullets and put his guns away, Bryan and Danny helped him up and over to the door, all they could do now was watch the monster get closer to them.

"We aren't going to make are we?" Louise muttered as she looked at the monster.

Finally, the train slowled down to where it eventually fully stopped, Claire got out from underneath and saw daylight up ahead of the tunnel. "Finally, the exit."

Leon jumped down from the roof of the train, followed by Alex, then by Sherry whom they both caught. "Are you all right?"

Sherry nodded. "I'm ok."

"That's good..." Alex said smiling.

Leon looked around. "Where's Claire, Claire? Claire!" He shouted running to the front of the train to meet Claire.

"Right here." Claire replied meeting them at the front of the train.

"Claire!" Sherry said happy to see Claire was all right.

Alex turned to the door that led into the front car, they all watched as Louise, Bryan and Danny, with Scott in both of their arms, jumped out and quickly rushed over to them. "Sorry we're late..." Danny said.

Claire smiled at him. "I guess we all made it-" She was silenced by a growl, coming from Birkin who began to ooze through the front cars windows now that he had consumed the train. "He just won't quit! Come on we have to get out of here!" Claire said and together they all ran as fast as they could, Bryan and Danny both carried Scott like a battering ram and sprinted as quickly as possible out of the tunnel.

Tentacles crashed through the front cars window, a small timer next to the controls clicked to zero and the eye of the Birkin monster grew wide just before the entire train blew up in a powerful explosion into a huge spray of fire that shot right out of the tunnel.

Everyone all turned to the tunnel and watched as the smoke poured out of the tunnel.

Louise fell to her knees and kept her eyes fixed on the tunnel. "I don't believe it..."

Bryan and Danny lay Scott down on the ground, after which they both sat down. "Am...am I...am I dreaming? Did we..." Bryan stopped and looked at Alex.

"Yeah, we made it." Alex replied.

"Heh...haha..." Bryan and Danny laughed, eventually Scott let out a small laugh aswell, Alex laughed a little and turned to the others.

Claire looked up at the bright sky, the sun was shining beautifully, Claire breathed in the fresh air and smiled. "So it's finally over..." She turned to Sherry. "Sherry, you look terrible."

Sherry ignored the dirt on her face and returned Claire's smile with one of her own. "No worse than you Claire."

Alex looked up at the lit up sky. "I almost forgot what the morning sky looked like, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, you're right Alex. It felt like it had been a long time since we last saw it. Seeing it now, makes me really happy." Louise added.

Leon turned to everyone. "Come on, time to leave."

Claire gave him a confused look. "Now? What's wrong? Is something following us?"

"We have to go, we don't have any time to waste..." Leon said as he walked away from them.

"Go? Where?"

Bryan stood up. "What are you talking about Leon?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" Danny added standing up and helping Scott to his feet.

Alex and Scott both smirked a little, they knew what Leon was trying to say. "Heh..."

Leon looked over his shoulder and faced them. "Hey, it's up to us to take out Umbrella."

* * *

><p>"Leave us alone."<p>

Claire couldn't believe Leon's words, he continued. "You're looking for your brother, right? Just go!" Claire knew that Leon, Sherry, Louise, Scott, Danny and Bryan needed immediate medical attention, but could not waste anymore time.

"I...I'll be back, I promise!" Claire said and turned to leave.

Alex spoke up. "Wait Claire..."

Claire turned to him. "What is it?"

"I'm going with you, I owe Chris, and this is personal." Alex explained.

Claire nodded. "Ok."

Bryan stepped forward. "Well, if you're going then I'm going too."

Danny stepped forward next. "Me too, you ain't going nowhere without us."

"No." Alex said.

"What!? Why!?" Bryan asked.

Alex turned to them. "Bryan, Danny, Scott, I'm responsible for you guys, I was responsible for the others and look what happened. I am not putting you guys in anymore danger."

"But-" Danny tried to protest but Alex spoke over him.

"I want you guys to go with Leon and go somewhere to heal up, then, you can give me a hand, ok?" Alex said smiling at them.

Bryan and Danny were silent after that, but Scott managed to make his way over to them and was helped to his feet by Danny and Bryan. "Don't worry..." Scott said and put his hand out.

Alex smiled and put his hand over Scott's, after which he was followed by Bryan and then Danny, they nodded at each other. "Ok, just don't do anything crazy Alex, we'll make sure we recover as quickly as possible."

"Alex, do you really want to do this?" Louise asked.

"Yeah..." Alex replied. "Like I said Louise, this is personal. I'm sure you remember everything I told you a while ago right?"

Louise nodded. "Yes...I do but...I just..."

Alex put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey...don't worry about me. I'll be fine, we just escaped this didn't we?"

After giving it some thought, Louise nodded. "Yeah...I suppose you're right."

Leon walked over to them. "Hey Alex, are you sure you won't come with us?"

Alex nodded. "I'm sure, like I said..." He revealed two rings in his hand. "This is personal."

While the others were busy talking, Danny walked over to Claire who was just looking up at the sky. "The sky sure is beautiful today..." Danny said.

Claire looked at him and nodded. "It sure is..."

Danny faced her. "Claire I..."

She faced him again. "Yeah?"

"Don't do anything crazy, I mean, just be..."

Claire raised a brow but had an idea as to what he was trying to say, just then, Danny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a big tight hug. Claire was surprised by this for a second but returned his actions by putting her own arms around him. "Danny..."

Sherry giggled a little and tapped Scott's hand, to which he turned to her and then to Danny and Claire. Upon seeing the two of them hugging, he smiled at the sight and remained silent, he didn't want to ruin their moment by telling the others who were busy talking.

Danny slowly pulled away and looked at Claire who was smiling at him. "I may have lost some friends, and lost an eye, but one good thing came out of all this."

"What was that?" Claire asked.

Danny continued. "I met you."

Claire smiled and slowly, gently ran her thumb across the slightly bloodied bandages that covered half of Danny's face.

"Just promise me one thing..." Danny said.

"Yeah?"

Danny hugged her again. "Promise me you'll come back."

Claire hugged him back. "I promise."

They immediately let go and turned to the others who almost saw them in each others embrace. "Ok, we're ready to go..."

"Alright then..." Claire said.

Alex walked over to Claire while Danny walked back over to the others. "Be careful you two."

Claire nodded. "We will."

Alex turned to Bryan. "Hey Bryan, here." Alex held out Bryan's knife that he had given him earlier.

Bryan looked at it and turned back to Alex. "No..." He pushed his hand away. "You keep it, might come in handy."

Alex nodded and looked at the knife. "It sure did earlier..."

Bryan took it and wiped the knife clean and handed it back to Alex. "It was my uncles old trusty combat knife, take good care of it."

"I will." Alex said before turning away from them.

"Hey Alex..." Scott said.

Alex turned to him, Scott continued. "Don't do anything crazy you idiot."

"Haha, right." Alex laughed.

Claire smiled at Sherry, Danny and the others one last time before turning away. "Let's go."

"Right, time to leave." Alex said.

Louise waved to them. "Goodbye Alex! Bye Claire! Be careful you two!"

"We will!" Alex and Claire replied.

Together both Claire and Alex walked off into the open wilderness leaving the group, and Leon, followed by Sherry, Louise, Bryan, Danny and Scott, walked off in the opposite direction to return to civilization to retrieve medical care.

After all, they would definitely need it for their new life's goal...

Ridding the world of Umbrella.

_**IMPORTANT: To Continue Reading in Chronological, Please Read Enduring the Evil 3 Nemesis, Chapters 20 to 30**_

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. Finally FINISHED! I can't believe I finally managed to finish this, it was a damn long time since the last chapter, I apologize to any who were looking forward to this next chapter and waited this long for it, I hope this finale met your expectations. I tried to make the last fights with Tyrant and Birkin as good as I could, but you can only do so much when writing about games, so I hope you enjoyed that too. If you were worrying about this being incomplete then don't because no matter how long it takes, I assure you that I FINISH my stories. I read stories on fanfiction all the time and just when I'm loving the story so much I realise it isn't complete and the writer doesn't plan on completing the story, it saddens me but also angers me at the same time. Anyway, the guys have escaped Raccoon City, Alex and Claire are off to find Chris, while the others will be going with Leon, but I promise they will not be separated for long, I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Feel free to leave a review, feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
